Not a Glass Slipper, Not a Dream
by glorychildren
Summary: Kim is just an ordinary girl. Jack is a prince. It may sound like your ordinary fairytale but there is no glass slipper for Kim Crawford. Living in a house with a stripper and her kids, she's just counting the day's 'till she turns of age. Then life turns around for Kim when the Prince needs a new private bodyguard. Rated T for strippers, lol, JackxKim, JerryxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time (as usual) there were two people who fell in love. These people were my parents:Mike and Felicia, and they were in love. I don't mean the normal kind of love like "let's get married and have kids. . .ladidadida!" No, I mean the passionate in love you feel when you know that person is your soul mate and everyday feels like you're both on fire. They got married and lived on a huge estate with a mansion, a forest and a small barn. Then they had me and it got even better, or so I've heard. But my mom, unfortunately, didn't feel that way around my 7th birthday. She left within the year, leaving my father desolate, loveless, and hopeless. So much so that he basically forgot how to love _me_ as well. He moped around afterwards, drinking, gambling, basically anything to make a daughter ashamed and scared. Then he met Valerie, a girl he met in a strip club on one of his drinking binges and then they got married. During this whole "mid-life crisis" I got a job and paid the bills to keep the house in order, but not much was saved. So when Valerie moved in I was a bit grateful for the financial help she would bring. Little did I know that she would make my life a living hell. Soon after she moved in, her two kids moved in: Ariel and Eddie.

Skipping to 2 years later: Dad leaves. _Dad left? How could he leave me like that? Why? WHY?_

And from then on, I've been servant, idiot, and maid to those bastards. The only saving grace for me was when I was 9 years old, I was running through the woods surrounding the family estate again to escape the witches and let out some steam when I found a little cottage. An Indian lived there, made it his home. I remember sneaking into the house to look around and he stood right behind me, scaring the living crap out of me. But when I returned, he taught me how to hunt, how to defend myself and how to skin an animal. From then on he's basically been my mentor, besides Richie, the guy who owns a knife shop in town.

Now I'm 15 and in highschool, but still a servant, an idiot, and a maid to the bastards that live in my house. But just counting the days until I turn 18 and am able to kick them out because of my status as rightful heir to the estate. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not rich or anything, but this is mine. No one is going to take that away from me.


	2. Just an Ordinary Day, Right?

Kim's POV

As the sun reached the treetops in the morning I got my bag ready for school, after a tiring two hours of getting breakfast ready for everyone. I stepped out of the large front doors to my house and saw Eddie and Ariel getting into a cab. _ What the hell? I'ts not like they even stay in class, why bother?_ I began walking and worked myself into a quick jog.

This is how every day begins. I have to _jog_ to school instead of being taken there. Today was like any other day, I sat through all my classes, bored, but barely paying attention. All the idiot kids asked to copy off my work because they know how my grades are. DO YOUR OWN DAMN WORK! Sometimes I wish I could just rip their heads off.

The only good parts about school is last period, one of my classmates is really funny. His name is Jerry, but he tells everyone to call him Platano, which is ridiculous but somehow makes everything funnier. We were reading Catcher in the Rye in class when our teacher read aloud "Stradlater's girl kept saying 'No, dont. Stop it please. . "

Jerry whispered loudly, "That's not what she said to me last night!"

Unfortunately, Ms Downer heard and gave him a misdemeanor. But he just said "Miss it was worth it!" Then the bell rang and we all escaped out the door, of course I made it out first. I sat right next to the door simply because I hated this class. But today, I was rushing because I have been saving up for a special something. I couldn't risk someone buying it anymore. Today was the day!

Jack's POV

I paced around my (ridiculously) large room. _Should I go? Am I really gonna do this?_ I thought to myself. _Yes_. I quietly slipped into my parents room across the castle and snatched a little satchel filled with gold. Hey, if I'm leaving the castle without anyone knowing, I'm gonna want a little . .. insurance, if thats the word. Pretending to be non-chalant, I made my way down to the kitchens, greeting the servants along the way. "Good afternoon, thank you, good afternoon." They all would bow and call me "Your Highness". Ughh, I don't always want to be called that. My name is Jack, dammit. The only people who call me by my real name is Rudy, my sensei, Jerry, my best friend who works in the kitchens, and Milton, my tutor, basically the guy who teaches me every subject imaginable. And all of them are unnecessary. Who the hell needs to know what a star is made of? Or his new theory that the world is round (which is impossible)? But he's around my age, so that makes it easier to get along with him. He's the genius in this kingdom and the surrounding ones too, he could've chose to work in aanyother kingdom, but he chose ours so I have to be respectful. Anyway, I ducked into the kitchen after seeing Rudy walking around, most likely looking to teach me a new technique. I found the back door, and ran through the woods, toward the village.

I hardly broke a sweat when I reached the castle gate, bordering next to the village, but I could feel the adrenaline pulsing throught my veins. All my life, I've never taken a step outside the castle unless it was for an _extremely _special event, and there were always guards, always people watching, waiting for me to do something worth talking about. Now, nobody will know who I am, nobody's going to stare at me or ask me for anything. I'll just be a random passerby, a stranger on the street. I've spent the last few years slowly finding ways out of the castle and now I was finally going to use it. I stepped out into the sun and smiled. I already felt my life changing.


	3. Nope, It's just the Beginning

Kim's POV

I darted out of class and made my way to the market, well not the main one. You see our village has two markets, although the higher class believe there's only one, there's a market for normal things like food, clothing material, tools, etc. But the other one is for. . . let's say rather _unorthadox_ items. It's where Richie works actually, that market sells knifes, other kinds of weapons, tattoos, and witchcraft. Nice place, right?

The sun was shining but I only had one thing on my mind. There's a knife I want to buy, it's a 6-inch dagger (not much, I know) but it remind's me of my father's knife, he had a dagger with a blue, semi-translucent handle and a gold tigress wrapped itself around in mid-pounce. The one I'm about to buy is shaped the same exact way but has a white, cloudy handle and a silver fox is sleeping, wrapped around the top part of the handle, where the body meets the blade. The fox apparently represents the cunning, wise spirit. Ha! Boom goes the dynamite! I said boom! I'm wise and cunning! Too true though.

Jack's POV

I stepped into the market and looked around like any normal person would. _ But you don't know how a normal person acts, do you?_ A little voice said, I ignored it and moved on. I guess with my dark cloak on with my hood up I looked somewhat shady, _ hmm, isn't that ironic?_ And the "higher class" ladies who were shopping and shopkeepers watched me with wary eyes. I decided to rid myself of the cloak, then received a waaayyyyyyy different kinds of staring. The girls with their friends shopping for new petticoats or whatever giggled and looked over their shoulders to just see me. _I'm drawing too much attention_ I thought, don't want to get recognized, do I?

I walked for a bit and found myself walking through alleyways and the lonelier streets. Then I found a paradise. It was a smaller market but sold all these exotic things! Snakes, weapons, tattoos, you name it! I searched around, internally battling with myself not to buy something that I couldn't explain later, then I found a knife shop, Richie's Iron: Specializing in Blades of any Kind. I smiled to myself, this is my arena. I pushed open the door and walked in.

Kim's POV

I stepped into my favorite store, _ Ahhh_, the sweet smell of leather and polishing oil. "Hey Richie." I greeted him from across the room, filled with aisles of daggers, machetes, kinfe sharpeners and blood-cleaning solution. I slowly made my way to the counter, checking out any new blades that just came in, but I know that I won't buy any of them. I've got my heart set on _one thing. . . . _

Jack's POV

I looked around slowly, taking my time to look at all the different types they sold here. Rudy taught me how to wield a blade, along with many other things, but the only time I've ever changed weaponry was when I finished learning the best tehniques for that type of blade. _It's high time to get a new one, just because. Screw all this "rewarding your perseverance" crap._ I looked up from one certain machete with the red ribbon of the end (obviously for the machismo type) and saw the knife I wanted. The white handle gleamed under the light at the counter in the back of the room. I started for it and reached out . . .

Kim's POV

I sighed, _Time to head home_, I thought to myself. I walked to the counter where my knife laid on display. I reached our fot it . . . .


	4. I Will Fight For my Right

The two teenager's hands collided as they both reached for the knife. Kim unwittingly flinched at the sudden contact, Jack recoiled from the touch of a stranger. Jack quickly assesed the stranger in front of him, as Rudy instructed he should do when confronting an enemy. His eyes raked over her petite body, her defensive stance. He noticed her agile, lithe body through the green shirt and brown pants she wore. Her blonde hair was pulled tightly back into a bun and her green eyes. _She doesn't look like a threat to me. _He shook his head slightly to snap himself out.

Kim looked him over quickly, took in his stature (his musculature, height), his expensive looking clothes hidden underneath a dark cloak, and stopped at his long dark brown hair and warm chocolate-colored eyes. Unperturbed, she returned his gaze with a glare. "Excuse me." She said cooly and reached for the knife, but Jack blocked her.

"Do you need something?" He asked innocently.

"Yes," Kim said sweetly, "I need you to move aside." This time a little malice dripped into her voice. her hand darted out and caressed the knife, she smile and turned to Richie, "Today's the day Phil,"

"I'll ring it up." He said from behind the counter (yes, he was watching the whole situation).

"Actually sir, I was planning on buying that myself. So if you don't mind . . " Jack walked around Kim, slipping the knife out of her hands and placing in front of Phil on the counter.

Kim couldn't believe her ears. How dare he? This stranger just walks in and demands to be given _her_ knife? The very thing that she's been saving up for for a year? Oh, no he didn't. "Well, _I _mind! That dagger is mine!"

"Did you buy it yet?"

Kim rolled her eyes, knowing where he was going with this, "No, but Richie knows I've been saving up for that dagger for a _year_-"

Jack cut her off, "I thought not," He picked up the intricate handle and flipped it around, taunting her, "So if you don't mind, _Phil_."

"Oh no honey, I'm staying out of this." Phil said, raising his arms up in mock surrender, "This is a mountain of a mole hill fight you two are at, here."

"I think what you mean is "Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill" Phil." Jack said.

"Phil's right!" Kim exclaimed angrily, "You. Me. Fight. Right now, whoever wins gets the dagger." She stepped up to him, challenging him.

Jack scoffed, secretly enjoying the banter going on between them, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt a girl." He smirked.

Kim laughed, "Haha, I don't think I'll be the one hurting in the end, pretty boy. I bet you're all talk and no action."

Jack took a step closer, closing the small gap between them, he noticed just how small she is compared to him. Her big attitude distracts from her small stature. "Well, you don't -"

"Why don't you two fightbirds take this outside?" Phil asks, "I can't have another accidental death here." Kim spun on her heel and walked out the door, but not before telling Phil to hold the dagger and referee. Jack followed her out, Phil as well, after turning the shop sign from "Open" to "Close".

Kim stood in the middle of the street, ready for him to come at her. Jack felt a little uneasy, _Is she serious about this? I don't want to hurt her, And I definitely don't want t odraw too much attention. Ughh, but she already brought it this far. And I can 't give up or I won't be able to show my face around here again._ A small crowd had begun to gather, most of them seemed to know Kim, cheered her name, and placed bets. She beckoned to him and smiled, like a cat when it knows its about to eat the bird.

"Okay, the rules are no rules!" Phil yelled, "Anything goes, who ever goes down first loses. The winner claims the dagger!" He moved out from between the two teens, "Children are you ready?"

Kim and Jack both shot him a sideways look.

"Okay, not kids," He nervously chuckled, "Are you ready?"

The teens nodded.

"Ready, FIGHT!"

* * *

**Hey, Sorry that I suddenly brought Phil into the story without properly introducing him. If you haven't figured it out, Phil is Richie, Richie is Phil. I just love his way of speaking :P**


	5. You Left me Lying on the Floor

They circled round each other, looking for an opening in the other's defenses. Suddenly Kim sprang forward with a high kick. Jack deftly spun out of range, he retaliated with a left hook. Kim ducked, and they resumed circling. The crowd behind them were cheering for both sides, _They just want to see a fight,_ Jack thought. Kim kept her eyes on his every move, _I'm not losing this time_, she promised herself.

Kim attacked with a series or karate chops and punches. Jack grabbed her hand id-punch, he grinned, "You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack twisted her wrist to an awkward . She complied with his forceful movements otherwise her wrist would be sprained, or worse. She turned it around on him and ducked under her own head, twisting his wrist along with her, kneed him in his stomach which resulted in him doubling over, and then succesfully flipping him over to hit the ground with a large thud using his vulnerable arm as the swing-around.

Everyone fell silent for a moment as the Jack lay on the ground gasping for the air knocked out of him, then resumed to cheering. Those who bet on Jack grudgingly payed up to their opposite gambler but good-naturedly. Kim ran to Phil who handed her the dagger. Smiling with the pride of victory, she sauntered back to Jack who was still on his back.

"Still afraid of hurting me, pretty boy?"She asked as she proudly flipped the dagger in and out of her hands and arms, like the knife was just a harmless toy to play with. With that, she walked away. Happy she got her dagger (for free, also) but glad that she had the chance to spar with someone other than her normal sensei. She giggled to herself, which is really out of character for her, and ran off to the Indian's hut in the family forest.

Jack slowly stood up and brushed himself off, _Well, _he thought, _At least I didn't have to hit her ._ He put his cloak back on and hurried away from the leftover crowd, still haggling over their bets.

He made his way out of the market and weaved through the streets, following the directions Jerry told him earlier that week. "Just in case you ever work up the guts," He said. Jack rolled his eyes internally. When he knocked on the door he heard Jerry's mother yelling in spanish at him. **Translation below!**

"Te recibió otra mala conducta? ¿Cuántas veces pasamos por esto? ¿Quieres ser expulsado? Tu necesitas obtener una educación para sacarnos de este agujero del infierno en el que vivimos! Si consigo una carta más te juro que voy a patear el culo!"

Jerry opened the door, "Hi Jack!" He greeted happily, he looked over is shoulder at his mother, "Mamá, Jack está aquí. Voy a salir, te veré más tarde."

She shouted back at him, "No te atrevas a salir de esta casa-" Jerry slammed the door behind him and smiled at Jack, "So you finally decided to leave the castle? Great my man!" He highfived Jack, "Look out ladies, here we come!" They both began walking down the street.

Jack laughed, "I don't know Jerry . . " He trailed off as two girls, giggling and winking at them, walked by. Jerry elbowed him, wiggling his eyebrows. "I don't know," Jack resumed, "I met someone today-"

"What?!" Jerry screamed, "ALREADY?! Damn boy! Not even a whole day and already you got them lining up!" Jerry ranted, drawing unwanted attention to him, a boy screaming in an extremely high pitched voice.

"What? Ple-Jerry, no. I don't have them "lining up for me". Now would you _please_ lower your voice?"

Jerry playfully punched Jack's arm, "I'm just joking man, the chicks still still are, but yeah. Chill man. Barely anybody knows what you really look like, only people who work in the palace can totally recognize you." He assured Jack.

Jack shrugged, "I guess. But I gotta tell you what happened today!" He proceeded to tell his best friend about the fight that occured earlier this afternoon. Jerry (being his usual ridiculous self) gasped and "oohed" at all the _wrong_ times. They ended up sitting in their favorite restaurant Falafel Phil's when Jack finished his story. "Look!" Jack pointed to the guy at the counter, "That's the guy who owns Phil's Iron, he "refereed" the fight!"

Jerry looked over, "Oh yeah, that guy's cool. He's my bud." He nodded cooly, "So whaddya want?"

Jack meandered, looking over the menu, "I don't know, I've never had any of this kind of food. You choose."

Jack grabbed a seat for them and sat down as Jerry went up to the counter, "Hey Phil. So, hmm," He looked at the menu and thought for a moment, "Me and my friend who brutally lost a fight to a girl over a blade would like two of the daily specials and two cokes. Thanks, buddy." He clapped Phil on the shoulder and sat at his seat.

"Dude, what was that?" Jack demanded.

"Huh? Oh it's this nice meal where they dip the falafel ball in a -"

"No, not that! Why'd you have to go and say that? Look!" He tried to indiscreetly point to Phil but to no avail, because Phil was already looking over and saw him pointing. He tried giving him a evil glare but failed, he was distracted by the goat that was trying to escape.

"Naw man. It's cool, he's my bud." Jerry leaned back and nodded casually.

Phil returned to the store with his goat in tow, he reached for the teen's meal and handed it to them, "SOo. . , " He smacked his hands together, "You're the man-child who thinks he walks with yolo, huhh? HUHH PRETTY BOY?" Phil jumped in front of Jack's face, leaning on the table.

Jack shook his head slowly, uncertain of how to answer,_Yolo? What is that?_ He wondered (hey, he's never been outside of the castle on his own!). Jerry laughed, but masked it with a cough, "Bro, I think what you mean is _swag_. And-" Jerry stood up, "That's what I got." He popped his collar and walked up and down the aisle, limping with swagger.

Jack and Phil just looked at hime like _"What?"_

Jerry sat down quickly, "Anyways. Phil he's cool, he's my bud." He leaned back and popped a falafel ball into his mouth, missing, but it found it's way to his mouth eventually. "His name's Jack."

Phil stood up, "Well, _Jack,_ Next time you want to fight a girl, you see _him_." He pointed to Jerry and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jack called, "That girl, you don't happen to know her name do you?"

"Kim. But don't you go throwing logs in glass outhouses. She's got quite a spirit." He warned.

Jack laughed, this time honestly, "I think you mean "Don't throw stones in glass houses." But thanks." Phil nodded and returned to business. Jack stood up and turned to his friend, "I've gotta go Jer. It's going to be sunset soon, I don't think I should push my luck, being gone this long."

Jerry nodded, "See ya, bro." They did their signature handshake and Jack left.

* * *

**Just for those who don't speak Spanish or are too lazy to look it up on google translate here's the translation:**

**Jerry's Mama: You received another misconduct? How many times do we have to go through this? Do you want to get expelled? You need an education to dig us out of this hell hole we live in! I swear, if I get one more letter, I swear I'll kick your ass.**

**Jerry (when Jack comes to the door): Mom, Jack's here. I'm going out, I'll see you later.**

**Mom: Don't you dare leave this house-**


	6. An Ordinary Ending to an Ordinary Day

(Just after the dagger battle . . )

Kim ran all the way to the hut she called home in the middle of the wood. "Crow?!" She called out. It never seemed too weird to her, but now that she thought about it his name is sortof weird. Black Crow who Flies on Wind. _Hmm, I really should ask why again_. Kim had asked him when she first met him. He just chuckled and smiled, but didn't answer. But right now she didn't have time to think about that, she had a great story to tell! "Crow? Are you here?" Suddenly, an arrow embedded itself into the tree next to her. She turned and saw Crow step out from in between the trees.

"You're not focused." He said. She stepped up to apologize, he lifted his hand for her to stop, "I understand. You are young and full of happiness. You have something you need to tell me, I gather?"

She nodded, "You're going to be so proud Crow. You know the dagger I've been saving for?" Kim didn't wait for him to nod when she continued, "Well, I didn't even have to pay because I _won_ it," She nodded smartly. She could tell that Crow was still waiting, _he's hard to impress_, "In a fight."

Crow looked up from the arrow he was trying to dislodge from the tree, interested.

Kim knew she had his attention so she sat down and launched into her story, "I was in Phil's place (not the food place) and I was just about to buy it when this . . this _kid_ comes in and thinks he can take my dagger! Words were said, challenges were made, we took it outside. Phil "refereed the match" and I kicked BUTT!" She described the fight, strike by strike to her sensei, and he listened with rapt attention, "The he hit the ground with a BOOM! That's right, I said boom!" She laughed, "But don't worry sensei, I didn't overstep my boundaries when I gloated over his defenseless body, lying there on the ground without any hope of returning to battle -" Oops. Gone a bit too far, "Uhh, but yeah. That's how it went. Aren't you proud of me sensei?"

Crow nodded, "You have done well, Kimberly. I have no doubt you will grow into a mighty warrior someday." he patted her head and went inside his humble little hut, she followed along. "But there is something we must discuss." He sat down loudly, at his age it's almost impossible not to, "You are coming of age soon, Kimberly, and must decide what is to become of your future." He said solemnly.

Kim stared at her shoes for a bit, she knew this was coming and she hated it, "I don't see why we have to discuss this _now_. How about, ohh I don't know, when I actually turn of age?" _Why do the women always have to be the ones to stay at home? Nobody's gonna hire a girl for the type of work I wouldn't absolutely detest._

Crow just sighed, "Perhaps another time then. Would you mind helping an old man?" He guestured to the bow hanging on the wall. Kim nodded and retrieved the bow and a quiver.

An hour later, Kim returned with an assortment of small rodents and a rather large egg. "Is this enough?" She asked concernedly, _He's really a little too old to be livng alone out here._

Crow nodded, "Is this not the time when you begin making your step family dinner? You can go." He gratefully dismissed her.

Kim bowed, "Thank you sensei, I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that she dashed out to the mansion, just as the sun was setting.

* * *

She arrived at the house, a good sweat worked up, but immediately went to the chicken coop to sadly grab a chicken and take it to it's death. She shaved the potatoes and threw the in a pot, she diced and minced the other vegetables, and heated up the gravy. 2 hours later,when it was all cooked she set up the table and let the step-family know that it was dinner time.

They all sat down and began to eat, except Kim. She used to time how long it took to be banished from the table by her step-mother so by now she had it down to a science, even depending on the situation and the mood. Kim too out her watch as her step-brother started the conversation:

"Ma, guess what?" Eddie asked.

"What?" She grumbled through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I heard there was a fight today, in the lower side of the market." He shoved another fork of chicken into his mouth, "Between a chick and some guy."

Kim froze. _Was he there? Does he know it's me?_

Valerie muttered, "So?"

Kim decided to jump in before their thick little heads might draw conclusions, "You know? I bet it's just another gang fight-"

"Kimberly. I do not have the strength nor the patience to hear your nasally voice right now. Take your plate and leave this table immediately." Valerie didn't even bother looking Kim in the eye as she pointed to the door. Kim gladly picked up her plate and left the table. _Look who's trying to get all smart and wordy!_ She thought sarcastically. She made her way to the roof and ate her delicious dinner.

* * *

After dinner, the sun was casting an orangey light over everything. Kim was washing the dishes when she heard the girls yelling.

"Get out the bathroom!" Ariel yelled.

"Don't you DARE talk to me in that tone! I'm doing my make-up!" Valerie yelled back.

"Yeah, that's because you have such an UGLY FACE!" She yelled angrily. She kicked the door and stormed down the stairs. Kim sighed, she knew what was coming next. As Ariel bolted out the door, Kim grabbed a towel and a glass of water.

Outside, Ariel retched into the pig trough. Kim rushed up to her and held her hair out of her face. _Damn, all this is the price to stay skinny?_

* * *

Jack cut through the forest and a fast pace to get home, he didn't know where he was but he knew he was headed straight for the castle. He slowed down as he heard a loud retching. _What the hell?_ He moved towards the sound and found himself close to a clearing where a red headed girl was .. .vomiting? And then he saw _her._The girl holding the other one's hair out of her face. He just sighed.

Ariel finished and snatched the towl out of Kim's hand, she wiped her mouth clean. She turned around to face Kim, "What? Do you think you're better than me?" Ariel pushed past Kim, who was left standing there.

Jack stepped out into the opening and cleared his throat. He didn't know why, he just had to say something.

Kim looked up to see him staring at her. "Ahem? Do you need something?"

"Uhhm, no. Kim, wasnt it? I'm just heading on my . . uh. . way home." Jack explained.

"How'd you know my name?" Kim asked defensively. She felt strangely guilty that her fingers itched for her new dagger, which was sitting in the darkest corner of her closet hidden in a decoy laundry pile.

"Phil told me, I ran into him after . . .well, just later." Jack still stung from his first defeat outside of Rudy, especially because it was a girl. Not that he was sexist and thought all men were stronger than women, no. He just thought he wouldn't lose his first fight like that.

"Oh." Kim said. "What's your name then?"

"Jack." He replied. Well, that's not entirely true. His real name is Westley Hunter. At least that was his given, _prince_ name. He chose Jack for himself because it was normal, not at all pretentious or fanciful. He liked Jack, it was cool. It sounded a lot more like a guy who was down to arm wrestle and run around the village doing crazy things with his friends than Westley. Which sounded like a guy who knew how to fence and joust for a maiden's hand , just the kinda guy who was all chivalrous. Not to say that he's not chivalrous but Jack's just not _prince-y_.

Kim nodded to that but didn't really know what else to say. Still she was curious about the stranger so she asked, "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around in school."

Jack smiled, "Homeschooled." _At least it's an honest answer._

"Well, I- I gotta go. Clean up time." Kim told him.

"I should go too." Jack set off for a jog. But Kim stopped him, "You know that this is private property right?"

He froze, was that a threat? But Kim just smiled, "It's alright, just don't go running through anybody's land. They'll probably shoot you." She turned and walked back to the house smiling, her blonde hair looking gold in the twilight atmosphere.

Jack turned, smiling and ran.

* * *

**For those of you wondering, yes, Ariel is indeed who you think it is. Only when I wrote her description in this chapter was when I decided who she really is :P**


	7. Battle of the Sexes

The Next Day

"Jack, Jack, Jack." Milton tutted and shook his head, "That's not how you do it. It's X1-X2 not 1x-2x!"

Jack was being schooled in algrebra by Milton, the kingdom's genius, when suddenly his parents, the King and Queen, interrupted.

"Oh my, Your highnesses. Welcome," Milton bowed graciously, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jack's mother smiled, "Thank you Milton, sorry to interrupt but we must speak with Prince Westly about an important matter."

Jack sucked his teeth, "Mom .. . ."

She waved him off and continued, "Westley, you're getting old enough to be reognized as a threat to other countries. You're going to need protection."

"I can protect myself, Rudy's been teaching me a whole bunch of new tehniques and-" Jack told them but go cut off.

"That's not enough. You need someone able to fight for you at all times." His father sternly said. Jack sat back and let him ramble, his father saw and decided to go at it from a different angle, "Westley-"

Jack shot him a look.

"Jack," The king corrected, "We're just looking out for you. We have no doubt in your abilities to defend yourself. But you need someone to watch your back at all times, for when you're not watching you own."

Jack's twin sister, Amarillis, then walked in, "Don't get all worked up Jack," She said, (obviously the more mature one) "Maybe you'll get a new friend from it. They're making me get ladies in waiting." She sat down in the lavish chair beside Jack.

"Thank you Amarillis, "The Queen said, "Speaking of which, there's another suitor downstairs waiting for you. I hear he's very good at chess."

Jack laughed as she groaned loudly, "Don't get so worked up Ama (Jack's nickname for her), you might make a new friend out of it."

"You laugh now, but it's not gonna be so funny when it's YOU who has to go out and start courting other princesses." She darkened.

"Thank you for reminding me Amarillis," The Queen returned her attention to her son, "After the upcoming tournament-"

"Tournament?" Both Jack and Ama jumped forward.

"Would you let me finish? This "tournament" is just a chance for all the commoners to participate and try for a chance to be your next body guard or lady-in-waiting. Our kingdom's curriculum has trained all of our subjects for necessary purposes just as this. So it won't be a problem choosing." She explained, "But yes Jack, after the tournaments, you're going to begin courtship. Although Ama and her husband will rule this kingdom when she gets married (she was born two minutes ahead of Jack), you will need to wed so we can have an ally. Countries are coming to war soon, we won't know who's safe." She solemnly explained.

Jack rolled his eyes but said nothing. Milton sighed sadly, _A whole lesson. Wasted._ He thought miserably. The King and Queen nodded to their children and left.

Ama sighed and stood up, "Well, I have to see to that suitor. Jack, would you mind?" She guestured to the door.

Jack stood up, "For my sister? _Anything_!" He followed her dowstairs. The twins had an agreement: Whenever Jack needed his parents to get off his back, then Ama would get them off. If Ama needed some guy to back off (nowadays suitors) Jack would play the protective brother and make them back off. He made his way to the court with Ama on his arm and confronted the suitor.

* * *

That same day . . . .

Kim sat in school, bored out of her mind. Ms. Downer was running her mouth about who knows what, when she suddenly made an announcement, "Class, there's been a sudden announcement from the royal family this morning. There's to be a tournament, or sorts."

All of a sudden everybody looked up.

"The Prince Westley and Princess Amarillis are turning of age like you all are. And they are becoming adults like you . . ." The teacher had a look of doubt as she finished her sentence, "all are. Well, there is to be two tournaments. One for the boys, to test in a series of strengths to be the Prince's new personal bodyguard." All the boys smirked or chuckled at each other, "And all the girls will compete in rounds to be a lady of the Princess's ladies in waiting." She announced.

All the girls leaned over and whipered to each other excitedly. Kim leaned forward though, _This could be my chance!_

" . . .The tournament is this saturday, I really don't know why the school board told _me_ to tell you. This really has nothing to do with school . . " Ms Downer mumbled to herself.

"Hey miss!" Jerry called from the back of the room, "I won't be participating in the tournament."

"And why not?" She asked, inwardly knowing that this was all going to end in another misconduct.

"Because miss," He began, like _of course!_"If I actually become the personal bodyguard then I won't be able to spend as much time with _you_."

"Oh." Ms Downer said, "That was unexpectedly . . . unexpected."

"Yup. But thats what they all say after." Jerry raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"ANOTHER MISCONDUCT for YOU!" Ms Downer yelled. Right then the bell rung and everybody race out of class. Except Jerry of course, he was kept after class by a _very_ angry teacher.

Kim ran home as fast as she could. She just had to tell Crow about her big oppurtunity!

"Crow?!" She panted, trying to yell for him. She could barely stand up, she had been running twice as fast as she normally did. "Crow?" She didn't hear anything so she sat down inside Crow's hut and got a drink of water.

"I see you're back from school." Crow said as he walked into his home. "How was your day?"

Kim took a deep breath as she sat on the floor and began, "The Royal Family is having a tournament to be a part of the royal staff. All the boys are gonna compete to be the Prince's bodyguard this saturday!" She took a deep breath again as Crow looked at her thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"What are the young girls doing?" He asked.

Kim shook her head, "No, you don't get it. I want to participate. If I win, that's my ticket out of here!" Crow didn't say anything so she continued to try to persuade him, "You trained me in almost every form of self defense and more! I can do this!"

"Kimberly," He began, "Didn't you say that this was just for the boys?"

"That's the best part, I'm going to _disguise as a boy_!" She exclaimed. "I can hide my hair and wrap myself. It's not that hard to get boys clothes!"

"Kimberly," Crow leaned forward, "I know you hate this conversation but it has to be said." This time Crow put his foot down, "Women have a role in this society, you will not be accepted as a warrior. It's time you choose what you're doing with your life."

Kimberly jumped up, angry, "I know that! Don't you think I already know that?! I hate my life because of that!" She flopped back onto the floor, "Don't you think I can do this?"

Crow sighed, "Of course I do. But with your father gone, there's no one else to look out for your well being."

"How about this? I'll enter, as a boy, and try to win. If I don't, then I'll do wwhatever you want and . . _try_ to be a lady." She offered.

Crow nodded and smiled.

"But for now you have to step it up a notch, teach me everything you know." Kim jumped up and took a fighting stance, "You think you're up for it?"


	8. Just us Girls Shopping!

A couple days later . . . .

Jack was training hard with Rudy learning a new technique of karate: yama kamae, which is defense against multiple attackers from the front and from the back. Rudy had brought in a number of his students from the dojo he worked at when he wasn't on Royal duty. "Okay everybody," Rudy ordered, "Take 5. Drink some water, yeah."

Jack bent over, panting, "So uhh, what do you. think. about the uhh. tournament? Are you gonna. "judge" with me?"

"Yes, you, your father, and I are going to be judging." Rudy answered. "I just hope that whoever wins knows at least basic karate," He motioned karate chops as he said "karate". "Or else I'm gonna have to bust out my moooves."

Jack laughed and stood up, "I don't know Rudy. I don't need another bodyguard. You're fine enough." He retrieved a towel and threw it around his neck. "Why do my parents have to be so uptight?"

"Well, they just care for you. A lot. A little too much. So maybe yeah, they're a little uptight." He rambled, trying to makeup his mind. "Don't you have to start courting soon?" He asked changing the subject?

"Yeah." Jack answered, looking down at his hands. "Hey, Rudy?"

"Yup?" Rudy asnwered while stretching his hammy.

"Do you think it's possible for a royal to court a commoner?" Jack asked tentatively, non-chalantly.

Rudy burst out laughing, "Hahahaha! AAHAAHAAHaaa! Ahhhhhahahhaaa," He calmed himself down, "Are you insane? That would be like playing checkers with Milton and winning! HA!"

"Okay, Rudy. It-it wasn't that funny." Jack said.

"It would be like Jerry cooking for your parents, and them LIKING IT! AHAHAHAAA!" Rudy rolled on the floor, pained with the laughter.

"I'm just gonna go . . .now . . .." Jack turned and left Rudy rolling on the floor. He took up a running pace and found himself near the castle gate. _What the hell._ He moved forward and slipped away.

* * *

"Kimberly! Where are you? I need you to hold these new shoes as well!" Valerie called to Kim.

They were in the market, the whole step-family and Kim, looking for new outfits to wear to the tournaments. Kim had already gotten what she needed the day before: gauze wrap, boys normal clothing, a hair wrap, and a black cloak. So she was dragged into carrying everyone else's bags.

"Here you go. Oh and I need you to go with Eddie for his equipment as well." Valerie ordered.

"Really? KIm complained. "Can't I at least drop this stuff off at home?"

"Hush! Just go." She pointed to Eddie, who was already trotting happily off towards the old-timey Modells.

"Fine." Kim grumbled and followed after him, juggling the packages already carelessly stacked in her arms. An hour later Eddie walked out of the store with a spring in his step. Kim staggered along after him, "What the hell? Nobody needs this kind of shit. What is he thinking?" She stumbled next to a well and set her stuff down. _Ooh! A pretzel stand!_Kim jumped up and shelled out a couple dollars to get the sweet one with the good sauce.

Jack wandered around the market, watching the families get their kids new clothes and things for the upcoming tournaments. He longed to feel that sense of unity as a family, he never felt any familial love since he's turned 7 and his parents expected him to do things on his own. He spotted a pretzel stand and decided to get one, _Hmm, maybe the sweet one with the sauce._

He stepped up to the cart and ordered his pretzel, 30 seconds later he turned around to see a blonde girl staring up at him, "Kim?"

"Jack? What are you doing here?" She asked astonished.

"Just walking around. What about you? Here to get a new dress?" He joked.

"Ha, yeah right." She said as they both sat down on the fountain ledge that sat in the middle of the market square. "I'm playing caddy for my step-family today." She explained.

"Oh, really?" He replied, "Are you going to compete to be a Lady in Waiting?"

Kim thought about her plan for a moment. She replied sarcastically, "Do I have a choice?"

Jack laughed, "True."

"You're going to compete in the boy's tournament right?"

"No choice. Isn't every guy going?" The prince replied.

"I don't know," Kim said. She told him the whole story of what transpired between Jerry and Ms Downer.

"You know Jerry too! Wow, that guy's a riot!" Jack and Kim laughed together.

"KIMBERLY!" A voice called out through the crowd. Kim jumped up quickly, "KIMBERLYYYYY!"

Kim turned to Jack, "I have to go." She definitely did _not_ want Ariel or Valerie to see him, they would either tear her apart for even talking to a boy, or fight each other for Jack themselves.

"Really? Where are you going?" He asked.

Kim picked up all the packages and tried to balance them on top of one another, "Nowhere, to my step-mother. Look, I have to go, I'll see you later. Okay?" She moved to rush away but Jack stopped her.

"When? Tell me when I can see you again?"

She paused to steady the items on her arms as her step-mother yelled from across the square, still looking. "Tomorrow, here. You happy? Now I have to go!" She dashed forward as Jack moved to the side to let her pass. _Tomorrow_.


	9. Let's Make A Deal, Let's Make a Convo

Valerie watched Kim talking to a boy at the fountain. _Hmmm, I wonder who that is . . ._She called out "KIMBERLYYYYY!" Val studied the body language between the two teenagers, the urgency Kim felt as she hurried to get away, Jack's wanting for her to stay. . .. . _Hmmm_.

* * *

Kim knocked on Crow's door (finally) after distributing the recently bought items to their owners and running straight to his house. He opened his door to a peppy Kim at the door, "Hi! Ready to train?"

He chuckled and stepped out into the clearing, "I see someone is very happy today."

"Well, today wasn't sucky for me, let's just say that." She replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did something out of the ordinary happen?" He picked up a bow staff and twirled it through his fingers.

"I guess." Kim picked up one as well, mimicking his movements. "Remember that guy I sparred against the other day?"

Crow nodded as he lunged forward for the first strike.

"I ran into him today, while the family and I were shopping. He said he's going to the tournament." Kim told him as she dodged his attacks and made strikes of her own.

"Does that mean that you will compete with him?" He asked as they traded blows.

"Hopefully not. I don't want any chances of him recognizing me, let alone Eddie." She answered. "But probably not, Eddie doesn't even look at my face most of the time and Jack's only just met me. I don't think there'll be a problem."

Crow and Kim continued to work on her technique for about an hour when she said, "I better head out now. I have to make dinner." She put away her staff along with Crow's.

"Thank you," He said. As she began to walk away he called out to her, "Kimberly."

"Yes, Sensei?"

Crow wanted to ask her about the boy, wanted to know if she was indeed growing up and noticed that boy in a certain way. But he's never had a way of asking people too many questions, even when they are as close as he is with Kim. Geez, she's like a daughter to him, he wants to protect her like a father would. "Train hard." That was all he decided to say.

"Oh! That reminds me," Kim said, "I'm meeting Jack tomorrow. I don't know when but is it alright if I miss tomorrow? I'm not saying that as a definite but still, I might." A slight blush had creeped into her cheeks despite her willing it not to.

Crow smiled, now knowing all the answers to his unasked questions. "Sure," He allowed, "But don't forget to practice."

Kim smiled greatly, "I won't Crow." She dashed off into the wood to reach the mansion.

* * *

As Kim began setting the dinner table after cooking dinner, Valerie made a grand entrance into the dining hall, "Good evening Kimberly." She greeted in her normally sultry voice.

"Good evening Valerie." Kim stiffly answered.

"The reason I came down here so early is that I just thought you should know," She leaned her hand infron of Kim, deanding her full attention, "That I'm having a bachelor party here on friday and I need it to be _perfect_. He's a high paying customer and I can't afford to mess this up."

"And .. . . ?" Kim asked.

"_And_ I need this house to be spotless, I need the guests to have the best hospitality and I need the wives kept out of it." Valerie informed Kim, being rather civil about it. Not at all snappy. "I'm prepared to give you soething extra in return."

"Extra? You barely give me anything for the work I do here anyways! How can you guarentee me that I'll get my wages?" Kim demanded to know.

Valerie slowly walked around Kim, "I know you detest the finer things in life, like nail polish, or shoes, or pretty clothes. _Anything _girly. So I'm pretty sure I know where you want to be this saturday." She had made a round around the table and leaned over to Kim from across, "You want to be the Prince's bodyguard instead of a lady in waiting. Am I right?"

Kim slowly nodded, wary of Valerie's willingness to be so nice.

"So I'll arrange for Ariel and Eddie to cover for you as you try to maquerade as a boy." She offered. "It's a win-win for all of us." As Kim thought about it Val stood up straight and whispered, "You can show off to that handsome boy you were talking to this afternoon as well."

"Shake on it." Kim stuck out her hand.

Valerie sauntered around the table in her ridiculously high highheeled shoes and shook on it. Her many bangle bracelates rattled as they sealed the deal. "Just as long as nothing goes wrong with my party." Valerie clarified.

Kim nodded. Inwardly, she swore to herself that she would not screw this up for herself.

* * *

"Hey Jer!" Jack called out as he passed the school on his way back to the castle.

"Hey bro! Wassap?" Jerry replied, he quickly sprinted to catch up with his friend and resumed walking.

"Nothing, unless you count hanging out with Kim today." Jack smirked.

"Kim, Kim, I know that name, don't I? Hmmm . . ." Jerry thought hard.

"You probably know her from school, she mentioned you today. Blonde, a little shorter than me? By the way, you got another misconduct?"

"Oh yeah, I know her! The quiet one. Wow, I didn't know she could fight like that! You'd never know just looking at her." Jerry remembered.

"You heading to the castle?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah, kitchen duty" Jerry answered.

The best friends made their way to the castle and split in the kitchen, "I'll see you later Jer," Jack called from across the royal kitchen. "I probably have a fitting right now, don't wanna freak Milton." Besides everything academic, fashion design was Milton's passion, along with french pastry. Milton would freak out if Jack was late.

"See ya!" Jerry replied. He began his arduous task of organizing the uneaten leftovers in the fridge for the homeless people. The royal kitchens made a lot of food but there was only so much the Royal Family could eat, what they didn't eat the staff did and what the staff didn't they gave to the less fortunate.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice called out somewhat meekly.

Jerry bumped his head on a table trrying to stand up, "Hello? OWW! Uhh, who's there?"

Amarillis stepped into the kitchen from the doorway, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said and stood up. He saw Amarillis and instantly turned on his ''swag mode''. "What it do girl?"

Ama laughed, "I was wondering if I could get a biscuit? I'm rather hungry from today's suitor," She sighed. Today another suitor came for her hand. This one was so persistent that he refused to leave until the guards forcefully removed him! He kept trying to hit on her and get _reallyyyyy_ close when they were alone. "Some people just don't know when to give up."

Jerry retrieved a plate of biscuits from another cook in the kitchen and placed it on the table beside him and Ama, "That's what my teacher says about me." He shook his head, "I currently hold the record for the most sexual harrasment misconducts within a month." He nodded proudly.

Ama laughed, "You're not serious are you?" When Jerry shook his head, never letting go of her gaze, she stopped laughing, "Oh you're. . serious? Well. Okay, then." She wiped her hands on her dress and picked up the platter. "I should be going now."

"No wait!" Jerry stopped her, he didn't want to stop talking to her, "Are you . . . uhh.." He tried thinking of something to say, "Are you excited for the tournaments?"

She shrugged, her brunette hair cascaded over her shoulder, "Not excited, not upset. It's really no big deal. And whaddya know? Maybe I'll finally get some girlfriends."

"That would be good." He agreed.

"I told the same thing to Jack, but you know him. He's just so stubborn, he thinks he can everything by himself." She sighed, worrying about her little brother, "You know he's going to be courting soon."

"What?! I didn't know that!" Jerry exclaimed, "Does this mean he's going away?"

Ama nodded, "And when he finds a queen to marry he's going to live in that kingdom."

Jerry thought for a moment, thinking about the girl Jack told him about, "What if," He began, "What if Jack found someone . . _within_ this kingdom? He'd be able to stay, right?"

Ama answered thoughtfully, "Yes . .but that would mean he'd marry a commoner, which is unheard of." She stored that little piece of information away in her brain, _Just in case this turns out to be something_.

"And you're going to stay?" Jerry inquired hopefully.

"Yes, the Prince I marry is coming here to stay and rule with me." Amarillis answered, somewhat dreadfully.

"And I guess marrying a commoner, for you, would be unthinkable as well?" Jerry asked mororsely, trying to hide his sadness.

Ama nodded, "Although it would be so much easier," She lifted herself to sit on the counter they were standing beside, "I could choose anyone I want, and I would actually _know_ them." She turned to Jerry and studied him thoughtfully, which made his heart beat a little faster than normal. "Too bad."

She jumped off the table and took the biscuit platter with her, "I guess I'll see you later. Jerry, was it?" Jerry nodded and she turned to leave. He did a little victory dance with his own accompying beatbox, and returned to work.


	10. Meet the Family

The Next Day (Thursday) . . . . .

Midday, around the time when Kim had accompanied her step-family to the market, She arrived at the fountain in the town square. Inwardly cursing herself for not clarifying the time to Jack yesterday, she slowly stood up, trying to waste as much time as possible and went over to the same pretzel stand and bought that delicious pretzel again.

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around Kim's eyes, "Guess who?" Jack asked. Kim threw all her weight into her right elbow which landed on his diaphragm, forcing out all the air in his lungs. "Oh God," He muttered from the floor, gasping for breath.

"Jack! Don't do that to me!" Kim exclaimed, not apologetic at all.

"Don't worry. I won't." He amended, sturggling to stand up, "I'm fine." He told her as she moved to help him up.

They both sat on the fountain ledge for a quiet moment as Jack regained his breath.

"Sorry." She apologized meekly, gently laughing but trying to hide it.

"It's fine, you got a lot of strength girl." He complimented.

Kim shrugged, "I've been training ever since I was, like, 7 or something. From the best sensei." She grinned at the last sentence, her would-be father basically taught her everything she knows that's actually worth knowing.

"Training? Like, for karate or jujitsu?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you too right?" She said.

"Yeah, I train with Sensei Rudy." He explained, "He owns a dojo around here."

Kim leaned back, shocked, "You train with _Rudy_? He owns the most prestigious dojo in the kingdom, actually he owns the only dojo!" She looked at him differently now, _That means he's a rich boy. You don't go to Rudy's without majorly deep pockets_. A little more wary of him she ripped a bite out of her super delicious pretzel.

"Who do you train under?" He asked, doing the same with his pretzel.

"No one as important as Rudy," She answered a bit bitterly, but instantly regretted it. Kim wouldn't trade Crow for anyone else, "He's not a real sensei but he taught me a whole bunch of different techniques of self-defense. He's a Native American who lives on my father's land, his name is Black Crow who Flies on Wind. But I just call him Crow. Or sensei."

The blonde and the brunette finished their pretzels and proceeded to roam around the market together.

"So who was that girl you were with the other day? You know the one that was . . " Jack mimicked a vomiting motion.

"Oh her," Kim's mind went back two days to when Ariel had vomited into the pig trough instead of usually doing that in the bathroom. She was bulimic, but who really wants to expose their family's secrets to a person they just met? No matter how messed up they are, Kim didn't want to publicly embarrass them like that, and herself by being related to them. "That was my step-sister Ariel, she was a little sick that night."

"And that was who was calling you like their pants were on fire yesterday?" He asked as they unmeaningfully left the market.

"Naw, that was my step-mother, Valerie. She needed me to help her with her bags."

"What, she couldn't get Ariel to help her?"

Kim sighed, they were walking down a local street now, where the houses were sitting right beside each other for more space, "No, Valerie believes in . . . letting her kids believe they really are royalty so eventually they'll _be _royalty." She finished sarcastically.

"But what about you?" He inquired. They stopped for a carriage to pass by and continued walking.

"Their slave." A darker tone entered her voice. _Oh God, how did this turn into my life on a HBO series?_

"Wouldn't your dad stick up for you?"

"He would if he was around," Kim stopped, "Can we not talk about this anymore? I dont really-" She paused and saw Ariel, hanging out with her friends outside on of their houses. "Aww crap." She took Jack's hand and dragged him backwards to hide behind a group of passerbys.

"What's wrong?" He asked, apparent to the urgency Kim felt to hide.

"Uhh, nothing. I just don't want my step-sister to see me." Kim admitted, a little embarrassed, to be honest.

"You mean Ariel?" Jack peered above the crowd's heads to get a better look, "Why don't you want her to see us?" He turned to give Kim a questioning gaze which would make any girl's heart skip.

_Us?_ She thought. The crowd passed and left Kim and Jack in the open but they didn't notice, "Because, she makes my life a living hell everyday. It's bad enough I cook and clean for her, I don't want to take orders from her _outside _the house."

Just then Ariel spotted her blonde subordinate and a curiously handsome boy talking to her. "Excuse me girls but I have a little situation to take care of." She sashayed across the street and prepared to confront the two.

"Oh, God." Kim moaned, she pulled her hair out of her ponytail and nervously played with her hair as Ariel strutted across the street with a certain brunette set in her sights.

"Well, look who the wind blew in. Kim." Ariel greeted.

"Ariel." Kim greeted, just as coldly.

Ariel turned to Jack, "And I don't belive I've had the pleasure of meeting you." She advanced a small step closer to Jack, "I'm Ariel." Jack didn't reply with his name. "Ahem, Kim?"

"What?" She mumbled, staring at the dirt she was pshing around with her shoe.

"Shouldn't you be home cleaning? Mom's party is coming up, we don't want the house looking like as much of a pigsty as your room."

"Okay," Kim complied disheartendely.

"And you .. "Ariel began seductively.

"Will help Kim clean." Jack finished, mock-happily. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He nodded stiffly to Ariel, "Let's go Kim."

He grabbed a stunned Kim by the hand and steered her away. "Oh Ariel." He stopped to tell her, "Good luck getting over that bulimia. You know I heard it can damage the teeth?" He cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes to look a bit closer, "Aww yes. I can see it beginning to rot." He shrugged and smiled, "See ya!" He waved over his shoulder to a shocked, confused looking red-head.


	11. Getting to Know You, the Real You

"Jack, what the hell was that?" Kim almost yelled just as the teens got out of sight of her step-sister.

"What? I just thought. . . Well, why didn't you say anything back? Defend yourself!" Jack replied.

"You don't know how things work in my house. There's a hierarchy. And I'm at the bottom. Oh, but you wouldn't know much about that would you, _pretty boy_?" Kim crossed her arms and stalked away.

"Pretty Boy? Oh so we're back to that?" Jack rushed to keep up with her, "I was just trying to help you out."

"Yeah well, I don't need your help. I'm doing just fine on my own, thanks." Kim ripped her hand out if his and ran off down the block to escape him and his questions. After turning a corner or two she stopped to catch her breath. _Now I'm gonna get hell when she comes back home._ Kim straightened up and tied her hair back up. She started back home at a sizably slower pace.

"Hey! Hey you!" A man's voice called out from behind Kim. She lowered her head and sped up a bit.

"Kathy? No-KIM! Kim!" The man called out. Kim turned around to see a middle aged man coming up to her, calling her name. He looked somewhat familiar so she stopped to let him catch up. "Kim, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Your mom's having a party this friday right?" The tall, slightly balding man asked, _He looks a little sleazy_, Kim thought, _But then again anyone who knows my mom must be a sleazebag_.

Jack turned the last corner, looking for Kim and saw her talking to an old man. He kept an eye out as he made his way through the crowd to reach her.

"Yes, she is." Kim replied politely and moved to continue on her way home.

"Am I gonna see you there?" The man took a step closer and blocked her.

Jack was within ear shot now.

"No. It's some bachelor's party, not mine." Kim tried to move away but the old man blocked her again.

"It's not your mom's either but she's going. You gonna help out your mom bring in the dough? Gonna dance for me?" He grabbed her hand forcefully, squeezing it tight.

"Dude, you're drunk. Let go of me!" She pushed him off of her, but felt a throbbing on the hand he held.

"Ohh, come on. Don't be like that. Hey? Ya wanna dance for me right now?" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt this time and pulled it downward.

"Hey!" Jack grabbed the drunk by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, "She said leave her alone!"

Even from the ground, the drunk had the nerve to talk back. "Technically, she never said to leave her alone."

Jack shook his head disgustedly and lifted the guy up by his own collar, "Get out of here." The old man stumbled to his feet as Jack pushed him off. He turned to Kim, "Are you alright?" His voice sounded very tender compared to his harsh tone previously.

Kim nodded and they turned away to go to her house.

The old man staggered forward, reaching out for Kim, "Hold on a minute lover boy," He tripped in his own drunkenness and fell on Kim, taking her down to the ground. "Whoops," he hiccupped, "Didn't mean to do that."

"Get OFF ME!" Kim screamed. She tried lifting herself up and pushing him off her, but he was too heavy. His intoxicated breath tickled her hair against her ear.

Jack grew red in the face, he lifted the drunken man off Kim and punched him in the face. The man staggered backwards again but recovered quickly and lunged at Jack, who dodged and nimbly spun around to give him a kick to his back. By now, everyone on the street and in their houses were watching. The balding man fell to the ground and vomited the alcoholic contents consumed earlier. Everybody groaned and looked away.

Kim stood up, her face was a emotionless mask. Jack went to her and took her hand, "Are you alright?"

She numbly nodded. Jack didn't know what else to say so he continued to hold her hand as he walked her to her house.

* * *

When they arrived, Kim let go of Jack's hand to lock the front door behind her. She silently entered the kitchen with Jack trailing after her, looking all around him with wide eyes. He's never really seen a commoner's house before.

He entered the kitchen to see Kim shuddering and shivering, probably from the scare. She sensed his presence and turned. "Jack! I wasn't - Just. . thank you for doing that back there." She managed to get out. "Both times."

"It's nothing." Jack reassured her.

"No really, thanks." Kim smiled. "Now get to work," She aimed and fired a rag and his face, which he swiftly caught without flinching, "We can't have this house looking like a mess."

Kim and Jack cleaned the windows, the floor, the dining room, the living room, almost every room in the house. All the while laughing about nothing and wetting each other with the soap buckets.

* * *

A few hours later, they were lying down on the roof together laughing about earlier events. The sun wasn't quite setting, but getting close to it because they had spent the majority of their day having fun and well, you know what they say. The sky was unbelievably clear and a cool breeze brought the fresh scent of the woods to the two teenagers.

"So tell me something," Kim began.

"Uhuh,"

"How is it that you train at Rudy's dojo, can afford any private school in the kingdom and obviously is upper class, but is _homeschooled_?" She incredulously asked, but good-naturedly.

Jack took a moment to come up with a decent lie, _I can't tell her that I'm the prince, things will get weird._ "What makes you think I'm upper class?"

"Basically everything about you!" She began to explain, "The way you speak, your mannerisms, the fact that you're able to afford Rudy's dojo, the clothes you wear (especially the ones you wore when I first met you) .. . . " She turned her head to look at him, "Do I need to go on?"

Jack laughed, "Fine, you really want to know?" Kim nodded eagerly, sitting up to lean on her shoulder. "My parents are . . . really overprotective. They wanted me to get a good education without the "dangers" that I might face in the outside world so they hired a really good tutor."

Kim nodded thoughtfully, "Well they can't be too much worse than mine."

"Can I ask you a question as well?" Jack folded his hands behind his head, leaning back against the roof tiles. "What did that man mean when he asked you to 'dance like your mother'?"

Kim sucked in a breath, "She's not my mother." She muttered, "He meant. that. . ." Kim felt reluctant to admit this but, really, there's no point in lying about this. Valerie is what she is, and Jack was bound to find out sooner or later, "My step mother is a dancer."

Jack didn't seem to understand what kind of dancer, "Oh, well that's good isn't it? You know keeping fit like that fights off Alzheimer's."

Kim allowed a small laugh but clarified for him, "An exotic dancer. She's hosting a bachelor party this friday. Here." She mentioned bitterly, "In my own home."

"But what about your father? He surely can't be okay with this." Jack tried to console.

Kim hugged her knees, looking out over the horizon, "My father's not here anymore. He, uhh, he left. He left my step-mother with control of our estate so until I turn 18 they're staying here." She struggled to keep the depressing emotions from bleeding into her voice.

Jack's heart went out for Kim, _she has no parents who care for her._

"At least I have Crow. He's been like a father to me, all these years." She turned her green eyes into his brown ones, "You'd like him a lot, Jack."

Jack sat up as well, "Can I meet him?"

Kim jumped up suddenly, "Oh no. Not today." She crawled into her window and waited for Jack to follow.

"Why not?"

"Ariel, Valerie and Eddie are back. You gotta go!" She pushed him out her bedroom and led him down the stairs.

"You have a brother too?"

"Yes, yes, yes. It's all _sooo _very fascinating." They made it to the first floor, Kim could hear the family arguing in the sitting room, she led Jack in the other direction. "But you have to go now."

They were at the back door in the kitchen, "Look how the tables have turned," Jack joked before he left, "Just the other day you were the one hurrying to leave. Now it's me."

Kim gave him another shove as she looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah. Hahaha, so funny pretty boy! Just go!"

Jack turned to go but had to say one last thing, "I'll see you before the tournaments. In front of the castle gates. Alright?"

"Sure, sure." Kim was watching the opposite entrance to the kitchen in case one member of the family decides they want something to eat suddenly.

Jack decided in a split second to use her distraction to his advantage. He leaned forward and stole a kiss from her on the cheek. He ran off instantly, "See ya!"

Kim whipped around to see his body becoming smaller and smaller the farther he went with his brown hair bouncing up and down behind him.

"KIMBERLY!" Valerie called from the kitchen doorway opposite to Kim. When she had her step daughter's attention she told her, "Good job on the house today. It's . . . spotless." She stalked out the room and Kim breathed a sigh of relief, _Thank God she didn't see him._

As Valerie walked away she thought, _Hmm, I must find out who this boy is._


	12. It's a Party! Prepare Yourself

Friday (Day of the Bachelor party) . . . .

Kim finished off the windows on the front door after a long hard day of working her but off. She woke up at 6am and cleaned, polished and shined until 4 o'clock in the afternoon, with the event's of yesterday still on her mind.

_What about your father? You know karate too_

_ GET OFF HER! You alright?_

_ Guess who?! Why don't you want her to see us?_

_ Can I meet Crow? You have a brother too?_

_I'll see you before the tournaments. Outside of the castle gates. Alright?_

The young teenager sighed. She put away the rubber gloves she was cleaning with and dashed to Crow's to train.

"Crow?!" She knocked on the door politely, but opened the door anyways. "Crow?" She peeked her head in to see the rest of the room. He wasn't there. His bow wasn't hung on the wall as it usually is, _He must be hunting,_ Kim thought. For a moment Kim wanted to find him and join him, but she was so tired she took a seat on Crow's special fluffy chair and closed her eyes. _I'll train when he gets back, just a minute..._ Kim's eyes slowly shut, and she fell asleep.

Just a few minutes later Crow calmly entered his house, about to wash his hands of the blood from the scalping he gave to the animal he hunted so he could free it's spirit. He saw Kim asleep on his chair and smiled a small grin. He took his blanket and covered her, "Sleep well, you will need your rest for tomorrow."

* * *

Jack slowed down a bit and stopped for a breath. "Rudy," He panted, "Is it really necessary to run _10 laps_ around the castle grounds?"

Rudy put the brake on his golfcart and stepped out, "Of course not Westley-Jack," He corrected himself when he recieved a basilisk glare. "You just need to be in shape for the tournament. You don't know how many boys are going to be buffer than you, stronger than you!" Rudy stared into the mid-distance, apparently re-living an old, tragic memory.

"I'm fine, Rudy! As long as I don't have a beer gut like my dad, or flabby arms like my dad. . and my mom, I'm fine!"

"Hmm, yeah. Alright Jack. Go do whatever." Rudy allowed, "But don't let me catch you snackin on any of those snickerdoodles!" He gave Jack his crazy eye, "I'll be watching!" He jumped into his golf cart and sped away, "I"LL BE WATCHING!"

Jack shook his head and walked back to the castle, entering through the kitchen where he saw Jerry putting the finishing touches on a tray of fresh biscuits. He neatly arranged the biscuits, with butter and a knife on the side.

"Hey Jerry. You busy?" Jack came up behind his friend as he worked.

"AAHHHHH!" Jerry screamed his signture girly scream, or otherwise known as his Columbian war chant. The stack of biscuits threatened to topple over but steadied itself just in time, or it would've splat straight on the floor. Jerry sighed, "What Jack? I'm busy."

"I need to talk to you, it's important." Jack told him, oblivious to the fact that Jerry seemed very flustered.

"Not right now, Jack. I'm doing something." He carefully lifted the tray of warm, fresh biscuits.

"But it's important!" Jack pleaded.

"Not right now!" Jerry pushed the front kitchen door open with his back and left. He took the servant stairwell up to the 3rd floor, east wing. He knocked on one of the overly elaborate doors that only shut to the royal quarters. "Your highness?" He called.

"Come in."

Jerry slowly opened the door, carefully balancing the tray in one hand for only a moment. He stepped in the room slowly, taking in the unusually bright room (there's alot of windows), the mature colors, the artwork placed on the walls and pedestals, the girl sitting on her couch with books and papers spread out in front of her.

"Hello Jerry!" Amarillis smiled excitedly, "What's this?" She gazed hungrily upon the biscuits that Jerry was setting down on the table.

"I thought, well, since you came down the other say to the kitchen that you might, you know," Jerry shifted his weight and ruffled his hair shyly, "You might want some more while you do. . " He peered over at her scattered papers, "whatever you're doing."

Amarillis beamed, "Thank you so much Jerry. But, I don't think I should. The tournament's tomorrow and," She shrugged, "The suitors are still coming in. Regretfully, I must decline."

"Do you always talk like that?" He blurted out. "Not that I mind but you always talk like that."

"Like what?" The princess asked defensively.

"Like 'I must _decline_' or 'What a _pleasant_ surprise!' and fancy words like that. Don't you ever talk normal like Jack does?" Jerry asked, he didn't mean to be rude but Amarillis took offense.

"Normal?" She gasped, "I do talk normal!" Jerry raised his eyebrows, Ama sighed and answered, "Well someone has to be the mature one. Jack doen't have much to worry about for now, but what about me? I have to rule this kingdom one day! There's a lot of pressure, believe it or not."

Jerry backed it up, "Woah, chill bro."

_Bro?_ Ama wondered.

"Didn't mean anything by it." Jerry quickly apologized. "But that's no reason to deny yourself my delicious biscuits!" He picked one up and waved it in front of her nose. "With all the care in the world put into it, this biscuit is calling your name, _Princess! Princess!_" The biscuit danced across the butter. "_Eat MEEEEEEEEE! EAT MEEE! I beg you!" _

Princess Amarillis laughed, "I will! But only," She blinked up through her long eyelashes at Jerry, "If you call me Ama."

Jerry paused, it didn't feel normal to call a royal by their first name. He didn't even do that to Jack, that was just his nickname, even though nicknames are closer it's not the same thing. '_Please eat me AMA!_" Ama and Jerry laughed together.

"Princess Amarillis? It's time for your arithmatic-" Milton walked in and paused when he saw Jerry there.

"I already started Milton." Ama told him, she waved a couple papers out of many that were lying on her desk.

"Hehe heehe. If she gets any smarter she'll beat you, Milton!" Jerry joked. But nobody laughed. "Okay, awkward silence. .. I'll be going now."

"Jerry!" Ama called as Jerry turned to leave. "Thank you for the biscuits. I really like them."

He mock-saluted with a grin and left.

* * *

Around 10 oclock that night, Kim woke up in Crow's comfy chair with a blanket to warm her. "Hmm?" She looked around groggigly, "What time is it?"

"Just about time for you to go home." Crow told her, suddenly appearing next to her, "You have worked very hard. You slept for a long time."

"I should go." Kim remebered her step-mother's party that evening, it should be starting soon. "Thanks a lot Crow. Wish me luck." She grinned and ran out of her home-away-from-home.

As she arrived at the mansion, all the lights were on and the music was audible even from outside the building. _How the hell am I going to sleep if they're keeping me up all night?_ Kim stepped inside the house cautiously, wary of meeting any of the bachelors or strippers in the lobby. With little relief she began to go up to her room without meeting anybody, but Valerie stopped her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, caked in smoky make-up.

"Going to bed. The tournament's tomorrow?" Kim replied. _I should've just stayed at Crow's, I would've gotten wayyyy more sleep_.

"No. You are going to watch the door and make sure none of the wives know about this." Valerie steered her back to the front door. "Do this, and I won't back out on our deal."

"But you never said that I have bouncer duty!" Kim protested, "The tournament is tomorrow! I can't stay up all night!"

"Too bad." Valerie sat her down in the lobby, "You're stuck here until at least 12:30. I can't risk this going wrong."

"Neither can _I_!"

"Fine! Back out of our deal! You won't ever get the chance to fight for the king. You'll have to be a lady. Is that what you want Kimberly?" Valerie presented Kim with an ultimatum.

Kim sighed and sat down on a lobby couch, "Fine."

Two hours later, the party was still raging. Kim's eyelids felt as heavy as lead and whoops, hollers and catcalling were still echoing throughout the house.

"MAKE IT RAIN BABY!" Someone yelled out. Kim rolled her eyes, _Morons_ she thought. The tired teenager allowed herself to close her eyes. _Just for a minute. . . ._

* * *

Kim woke up to the sound of screams echoingthroughout the house instead of music. She jumped up quickly, _How long was I out?_ Footsteps rattled down the stairs, followed by a small stampede of grown men and half-dressed ladies. Police voices sirened from outside the house. The whole mansion was in a chaotic whirl for Kim, groggy from waking up and terrified of the events unfolding in front of her. She ran out of the house as fast as she could.

A hundred yards away, Kim watched the police basically _storm _the house, the bachelors either erupted into fights or ran like hell, and Valerie's dancer friends covered themselves up and also either got arrested or slinked away. There was one woman though, who wasn't a colleague of Valerie and she was fighting Valerie, fist to fist, hair pulling and everything.

"What happened?" Eddie asked, panting as he ran up beside his step-sister.

"I-I don't even know." She shrugged, still in slight shock of what happened.

Ariel slowly met Kim and Eddie up from the house as well. "You fell asleep didn't you?" She accused.

"What?"

"You fell asleep didn't you? Mom told you to watch the door but you fell asleep! This is all your fault!"

"Don't get mad at me! If she wanted everything to go perfect she should've asked you! Miss _Perfect_! But nooo, no. You're the little princess and don't have to do anything at all! You guys shouldn't even BE HERE!" Kim yelled back at Ariel.

"The only one who shouldn't be here is you, you little bitch! You should be gone like your dad, but no. Mom just had to feel _sorry_ for your ass and leave you here!" Ariel screeched.

Ariel's words almost physically pushed Kim to her knees. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on!" Ariel ranted, "You're so stupid! Why else would your father have 'left'?"

"Ariel!" Eddie barked suddenly, "Shut. Up."

"What do you mean Ariel?" Kim asked frantically. When the red hed didn't answer Kim advanced and grabbed her by the shirt, pushing her off balance, "What the HELL are you TALKING about Ariel?!"

Eddie stepped between the two girls, "Get off her Kim!" He separated Kim's hold and Ariel ran as soon as there was a distance between them. Kim wanted to run after her as fast as she could and beat the truth out of her, but she just sank to her knees and cried. Eddie tried to pretend he didn't see her tears and walked away, following his birth sister.

"Why?!" Kim cried out, when she knew that her step-siblings were out of earshot. The activity at the house had died down somewhat, but not completely gone. "What did I ever do to deserve this? Why did you leave? You liked the booze and dice better than your own daughter, didya?" She sniffled, "And now, all I ever wanted is gone." She stood up and slowly walked to her room, moving slowly without any expression or words at all, like a zombie. She felt so numb.

Kim collapsed onto her bed and didn't move until she woke up.

* * *

**Yo, I just have to say that I adore this chapter! It was mostly a filler until the bachelor party scene but I ended up writing a reeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyy long chapter! Enjoy.**


	13. Let the Tournaments Begin!

Kim woke up suddenly and bolted upright in her bed. Yesterday's events came rushing back to the front of her mind, giving her a slight headache. She jumped and and looked to the clock on her wall, it was 8 am _The tournament starts at 10!_ Kim sat still for a moment, deciding whether to fall back asleep and let today drift away (since there was noo way Valerie would let her go anywhere today) or ask Crow for help on how to get to the tournament. She decided on the latter and got dressed, snuck out the house (thankfully without running into any of her housemates) and ran to Crow's place.

Kim found her sensei meditating on front of his house, the sun shining on him directly throught the trees. She sat next to him in the same cross-legged position and waited for his consciousness to return, meditating on the future happenings that might happen today. And she felt fear. With the exception of meeting Jack at the castle gates, _Maybe he can help me,_ she hoped.

"Are you prepared for today, Kim?" Crow asked solemnly, breaking himself out of his reverie.

"No." She told him the whole story of last night very quickly, "Sensei, what should I do?" She asked desperately.

Crow stayed quiet, silently digesting the information he's received, then answered. "You will win the tournament Kimberly. I will make sure you will be where you need to be." He rose to his feet, Kim following. "Go get your things. Find a place to hide them under your clothes."

Kim nodded and ran off, now confident that today might work out. She arrived at her room and dug out her newly bought battle wear, already broken in, from the back of her closet.

"Kimberly." Valerie suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Kim gasped, backing up as far away from the woman as she could in her small room.

"Don't run away from me. Do you know where I've been?" Valerie slowly walked closer and closer to her cowering step-daughter. "In jail. I didn't know what was going on. Luckily Ariel told me everything when I got home." She was face to face with Kim now, "From beginning to the end." She raised her hand and slapped Kim across the face. Shocked, Kim slid to the floor with her hand held to the burning spot where she had been hit. "I gave you ONE thing to do! ONE THING! And you FUCKED IT UP! As always." Valerie struck Kim again, "You never do ANYTHING right! You're a waste of fucking space!" Her high heeled open toe shoe came down on Kim's unprotected body, "If you still think you're going to that boys tournament then you're as dumb as your idiot father was!"

"Shut UP! My father's not an idiot!" Kim defended her father's name from the floor, tears streaming down her face. She stood up, "You're just mad that your own KIDS are as _stupid_ as you!"

"One more word Kimberly-" Valerie began dangerously.

"And what?! You'll make me do the dishes again? Or how about the floor? Do I have to shine it for the rest of my life?" Kim finished her step-mother's sentence sarcastically.

Valerie took Kim by the hair and pulled her to her knees, "DON"T you dare talk back to me." She let go and tossed Kim a very ugly maroon red dress with neon green lace trimming the edges. "This is your dress for the girls tournament. I am personally making sure that you make a complete _FOOL_ out of yourself in front of everyone." Valerie laughed evilly as she began to leave the room. "Especially that boy you've been sneaking around. Don't think I don't know what you do Kim. I even know about that old pervert Indian who lives out in the forest you go to visit so often. Oh yes Kimberly, I've got your whole life under control, I know about every little secret you've taken so much time to keep hidden from me, and I know how to make it all go away. So next time you try fucking things up for me, think about that." She stalked out of the room, proud with the victory of having her last word.

Kim took up the dress in her hands, wiping the last of her tears away. She held it up and viewed it, _This is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. But it'll hide all my weapons_. The fluffy layers of maroon polyester were so big that the daggers, arrows, and whatever armature she would need would be hidden perfectly. _The only thing that wouldn't be hidden is this hideous dress,_ she thought.

Kim wrapped herself with the gauze, dressed herself in boys clothing, arranged her weapons on herself and looked herself over in the mirror as she tied her hair up into a hat. _Not bad_, She commented on herself. She took her hair down and thought, _Let's see how it looks with the dress on_. With much struggle she found the hole for her head and arms and slipped it on. _It's even uglier with a body in it._ The sleeves were poofy and frilly while the skirt literally stuck out sideways due to all the poof in the layers of the maroon polyester, green lace decorated the bodice in a lizard shaped pattern. _I'ts going to have to work_. She put on her shoes and checked the time, "9:30? I'm on schedule."

Kim felt strangly calm as she marched down the stairs, "Happy?" _Bitch._ She called to Valerie who was in the kitchen rummaging through to find some food, for the breakfast Kim didn't make. She left the house and made her way to the castle, strangley, with a spring in her step.

* * *

Jack waited for his parents to leave the room, "Thank you father." He said as they shut the door. He quickly dressed into his commoner clothing and slipped out the window, scaled down the wall and dashed to the kitchens. "Hey Jerry! You here?"

"Yup!" Jerry peered above the cooks bustling in the kitchen.

"I need you to cover for me, I'll only be out for a minute." Jack told him.

"Are you blind?" Jerry managed to squeeze past the crowd and popped up in front of his friend, "With all the tournaments today, we have to make twice as much food. That's . . ." He tried calculating the amount, "A lot of food. Plus I'm also catering to your sister's tournament."

"It's just for a minute. I'll be quick, promise." Jack told him and left. Jerry sighed frustratedly and turned back to his job.

Jack waited outside the castle gate just like all the other commoners were, but instead of waiting to be let inside Jack was waiting for someone. "Kim!" He called out when he saw her blonde hair from across the courtyard. "KIM!"

"Hey Jack." Kim smiled meekly as the two drew close. She remebered her disgustingly ugly dress and grew red from embarrassment.

"Hey Kim! Whats up-oooeeeww. Whats up with that dress?" He asked slowly.

She sighed, "My step-mother, she uhh . . . has a very interesting taste in fashion."

"It doesn't look half bad on you." He gave her that cute little half smile of his.

Kim blushed but quickly changed subjects, "So you're participating in the boys tournament?"

Jack shrugged, lying still, "Do I have a choice?"

"I guess not." She replied. A horn sounded out and the gates began to open. "I guess it's time." She grew excited for the chance to show off her warrior skills.

Jack mistook her quietness for anxiousness, "Are you nervous?"

Kim shook her head, "Excited, I guess."

The crowd began to thicken as they all tried to get into the castle first, as Kim and Jack moved closer to the castle gates they were pushed farther apart. "Here," He called, his hand slipped into hers and pulled her closer, "I know a better way." He pulled her out of the thick crowd and found the slipaway he's been escaping the castle from. "Just slip through here." He held it open for her as she slipped through.

"How do you know about this?" She asked as he followed her through.

"I hang around here a lot." He smoothly lied. "This way," He took her hand and led her to the castle, ahead of everyone else they made it to the castle doors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Queen and King entered the Throne room after all the contestants had settled down. Kim and Jack were making small talk and joking until the tournament began. "Welcome to the Royal Tournament!"

Everyone applauded excitedly.

"We are so proud to welcome our prince and princess into adulthood for the kingdom. And what better way than to have you children move into adulthood with them?! All the boys will continue into the Royal Fields to go through a series of challenges of strength, bravery and military intellect." The Queen of the Kingdom guestured to the left doorway where a pair of guards guestured to the door as well. "And all the young ladies here today will continue to the ballroom and into separate groups. You will be tested on your skills in courtroom etiquette, serving skills, and as ladies of the royal court." The King guestured to the door on the right which obviously led to the ballroom. "Good luck! And let the tournament begin!"

The crowd slowly separated itself into male and female, Kim turned to Jack, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Wait," He took of his leather bracelet and slipped it on her wrist, "For good luck."

She twisted it around, admiring it. "Thanks Jack." She turned to go.

"See ya." Jack let Kim's hand slip out of his as she walked away. When she was out of sight, he dashed up the servant stairs to him room and quickly changed into his outfit (already set by Milton). He ran down the stairs and to the field where his father was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" The king asked harshly.

"Nowhere father." Jack answered.

"Nowhere? Well I hope it was worth it. You have to take this seriously Westley." The king lectured.

"Yes, yes, yes. I understand father." Jack rolled his eyes and waited for the contestants to get arranged.

* * *

Kim followed all the other girls into the ballroom. She saw Ariel there, decked out in a pink ballgown with silver jewelery and see through heels so it would look like she's floating. She caught Kim watching her and sneered at her ungly dress. Kim replied by flipping her off and disapeared from her line of sight. The room hushed as Princess Amarillis entered the room. The other girls whispered, "I heard she's the most beautiful girl in the kingdom", "I heard that she's almost as smart as Milton!", "I heard that one of the kitchen staff is in love with her."

The Princess cleared her voice, "The tournament shall begin shortly, however there will be a delay. For this time you can freshen up or eat a little something from the trays our staff is bringing around. Thank you for your patience."

When the Princess left the room, one bratty girl Kim knew from school wearing a bright blue dress with equally bright make up said loudly "Well. She sounds _boring_."

Kim rolled her eyes. She went up to a staff member to ask where the bathroom was, _I should get to the field soon_. "Excuse me?" She tapped on the guy's shoulder.

"Yes, mi'lady?" Jerry turned around to see the blonde. "Oh! I know you! You're from my class," He thought hard to where he knew her from, "Kathy? No, Kristin?"

"Kim." She answered impatiently, she already knew who he was. It sort of stung that she's known him since they first began school but he didn't even remember her face. "Now can you tell me-"

"KIM?" Jerry gasped. "You're Kim?" _The girl Jack's been talking about?_

"Yes. Now can you tell me where the bathroom is?" She finally asked.

"Behind those doors." He stared at her as he pointed to the doors leading out of the ballroom, and as she left.

Kim rushed to the bathroom but bumped into another person on they way, "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry." She apologized. "Princess Amarillis?" She bowed immediately upon realizing who the girl was. "My apologies."

"It's alright. I suppose it was my fault, I didn't look where I was going." Ama replied. She looked over at Kim's dress, "I like your dress." She complimented.

Kim looked down at herself. She politely told Amarillis, "Please don't mock me your highness. We don't all have tailors to make our very own pretty dresses."

"I meant no harm by it." Amarillis apologized, "I just meant that despite it's . . . unnatractiveness you still wore it here, in front of everyone you know and the royalty." She smiled at Kim, "In fact, it's quite brave."

Kim bowed her head, "Thank you, your highness." She absent-mindedly twisted Jack's bracelet on her wrist.

Amarillis noticed Kim's nervous tick and also how much the bracelet resembled her brother's, but didn't say anything. "Thank _you_, umm."

"Kimberly." Kim told her.

"Thank you Kim." Ama said and left.

Kim quickly stripped herself of the gaudy dress in the bathroom and tied her hair up into the hat so it was not visible. She appraised herself and was satisfied with how she looked, _Nobody would be able to tell_. She grinned and left the bathroom, trying to find the royal fields. As she stepped out into the sun a gently breeze greeted her. She jogged over to where the boys were waiting for their own tournament to begin, successfully blending in with everyone else.

"La- I mean Gentlemen! Are you ready to compete?!" The King boomed out from the platform.

All the boys whooped and cheered.

"Here is Prince Westley to tell you our first round," The King directed attention to Prince Westley, who stepped up.

"The first round is Horseback riding. Who ever is still on their horse at the end of the obstacle course wins the round." Jack announced.

_JACK!_ Kim thought, _He's the PRINCE!_


	14. The First Round

Kim held back a gasp as she saw Jack-_Prince Westley_ step up and announce the first round. "-Horseback riding." Jack announced, "Whoever is still on the horse at the end of the obstacle course moves on to the next round." His eyes swept over the crowd of boys in front of him. Kim ducked her head inconspicuously, she didn't want Jack to recognize her. _Which reminds me. . ._Kim slowly looked around, looking for Eddie who was supposed to be here today to compete as well.

"Let the first round begin!" The king called out, interrupting Kim's searching. Every boy rushed to the horses, trying to call dibs on the fastest looking horses. Kim ducked and dashed between the boys, she saw a chestnut mare and ran for it. She saddled up quickly and took her out to the starting line. Kim's mind went back to when her father was with her, he used to own this mare and they would race each other on the very fastest horses in their stable. This mare, Honey, was one of them. Kim stroked the mare's neck. When Valerie moved in and her new husband left she had sold all the horses and other useless items to pay off the bills.

"Ready?" A royal staff member called out, ready to blow the horn in his hand. "Set? _BLOOOOO"_ The horn sounded out and the horses shot forwards.

Kim's mare began fifth as the first obstacle approached. A tall hurdle loomed up at Honey and Kim but they quickly jumped over and moved up a spot. Kim carefully but speedily led Honey through the barrels, gaining another rank up.

Nearly half of the contestants were knocked off their horses within the first 4 obstacles, leaving Kim and 37 other contestants still in the race. Quickly, Kim made her way to second place, tied with another rider on a black stallion. They locked eyes as they arrived at the next obstacle, the water obstacle. Normally it would be a water jump but the royal fields didn't have a smaller lake so the horses must swim through with the riders on their backs. Kim coaxed her mare into the water lovingly, Honey responded this time (she was always wary of the water) and Kim sighed in relief.

"Eat my dust!" Kim's rival called out, he was already in the water and moving. Honey moved forward quickly, gaining on the black stallion.

Kim leaned forward earnestly, "I don't think soo!"

The boy turned around, angry. He took a swipe at Kim, she leaned back and retaliated with a kick to his gut. He fell off his horse and she made it to the finish line in first place.

* * *

Kim rushed back into the castle, sopping wet but her only care was to get to the ballroom before they began the girl's tournament. She dashed into the bathroom, threw on her hideous dress and let her hair down. She took a moment to dry herself a little bit with some paper towels but ran like hell as soon as she was satisfied.

"-The First Challenge will be the main event. You will all be dressing and applying makeup to the servants for a masquerade ball." Princess Amarillis announced. "Please pick your subject and begin. Every servant will show you access to the closet and makeup supplies. Begin!"

Kim froze as all the other girls rushed to pick the prettiest servants, some girls even had to resort to the few boys that were there because there weren't enough female servants. _I don't know how to do no goddamn makeup!_ Kim thought. She waited too long though, because pretty soon all the servants were taken. And there was no more people left to work on. Ariel turned to retrieve a make-up pouch and saw Kim. She flipped her off this time and smirked. Kim rolled her eyes and mouthed "Go to hell." She turned away, but still had no idea of what to do.

"Kim," The Princess came up from behind Kim and beckoned to her, "I will be your subject."

"Your Highness that really isn't necessary-" Kim objected but Amarillis interrupted her.

"Nonsense." Amarillis sat down on her throne and tied her hair back. "The make up is on the table and the costumes are behind you through the doors. You may begin."

Kim stood there shocked for a moment but an idea suddenly hit her. "Yes your highness, just gimme a sec." She rushed to the enormous closet, though few girls had left their subjets because they weren't done with the makeup yet, or had even decided what to do. Kim grabbed a few drab looking garments, a long, thin pastel pink scarf, and a newsboy hat. She went back to Ama and took out the make up. She applied large swipes of black and blue liquid make up to certain spots on the Princess's face and a few scars. About 15 minutes later, Amarillis stepped out of the changing room and viewed herself in the mirror.

Kim had turned the lovely Princess Ama into a poor, peasant paperboy. A bruise and a few light scars masked Amarillis's feminine features, she tied her hair up into a bun and covered it up with a newsboy hat, and used the drabbiest clothes from the closet to complete the look.

Amarillis laughed, "I love it!" She turned around to see herself from all angles, "It's very good. Almost real." She inspected herself further.

"Thank you, your highness." Kim bowed.

"Ohh, you don't need to do all that 'your highness' crap. Just call me Amarillis, I don't really like the bowing either." She told Kim, "It's really good. Did you rush? Because you had a whole hour."

Kim wasn't used to the Princess talking this much besides the first announcement she made for the tournament, but it was cool having a friend to talk to that wasn't an old indian chief. "I didn't rush but then again, I didn't put too much time into it. I don't really know much about make up and dresses and those kind of things."

"Really? What kind of things are you into then?" Ama asked.

"Uhh," Kim hesitated, most people would make fun of her for it. In fact, that's why she's a loner in school. "Karate," She admitted, "And weaponry. Really anything that I can do outside and will definitely piss of my step-mother."

"You would like my brother, he's exactly like that. But then again so are all guys." Ama commented.

_Yeah, I know for a fact your brother does._Kim thought to herself, _Does she even know that he sneaks out of the castle sometimes?_

"I'm guessing you don't want to be here then?" Ama didn't really ask, it was more of an observation, "You'd rather be at my brother's tournament wouldn't you?"

Kim shrugged it off, despite Ama being so close to the truth, "Too bad they would never let a girl in."

Ama was studying her facial expression very carefully when Kim replied, "Yes, too bad." She turned to leave the changing room. "Kim?"

"Yeah, Amarillis?"

Ama smiled at her new friend calling her that instead of 'your highness'. "You are dismissed as a contestant in this tournament." She smiled cheerily at Kim, "But you can hang around with me today, if you don't have any other tournaments to go to." Ama winked at her.

Kim beamed, _FInally, someone who gets it!_ "I'm sorry. I actually do have another place I need to be." This time Kim winked, "But we can hang out some other time, right?"

"Right." Ama agreed. "The exit is down the hall and to the left, and it just so happens it exits right into the field. I'll see you soon."

Kim smiled and ran off to catch the next round of the boy's tournament, ripping off her dress as soon as she was out of sight of any possible girl contestants roaming around.


	15. The Latter Rounds: Each one gets Harder

"Everyone who fell off their horses can get the hell out of here!" The King called out, "Every boy who stuck it out come to the west end of the field."

Kim layed low as she made her way to the west field along with the 29 other boys who made it through the obstacle course, keeping her eyes below shoulder level and not doing anything noticable. She twisted the leather bracelet on her right wrist nervously.

"The second round will be the Combat round. The first part of the round will be one on one and the second part will be a group attack against one. The losers from the first part of the round will band together to attack one winner. If the group wins then the best fighter from that group will advance to the next round. If the one warrior wins then they will move on to the next round." Jack announced, explaining the rules of this new round. "Now, find someone to spar with. Begin!"

Kim took down her first two opponents easily enough with her favorite move, a spinning kick to the chest, sending her opponent flying backwards.

She turned to face her new opponent, the one that would land her a spot and found Eddie, her step-brother, prepared to fight her. She fell uneasily into a fighting stance and hoped to God that he didn't recognize her.

He lunged forward clumsily for a right hook, but tripped and ended up tackling Kim, taking her down because she didn't see it coming. Her hat loosened it's grip on her head as she hit the ground. She jumped up quikly and fixed her hat, but recovered in time to block a lopsided palm heel strike with a double-handed hooking block. She took his hand and nearly flippied him, but Eddie's fat sweaty hand slipped out of her's. She stumbled backwards from the misused momentum.

"Crawwww!" A screech from above called Kim's and Eddie's attention, they both looked up to see a crow circling above them. The crow suddenly swooped down and headed straight for Eddie, looking ready to peck his eyes out.

He screamed, "AAAHH! MOMMYYY!" And he zigzagged out of there faster than Honey runs to a bag of sweet apples.

Kim cheered for herself, "YESS!" But she quieted down quickly, she didn't want to draw too much unwanted attention. She looked back up to the sky where the crow had been waiting for her to notice it. "Thanks Crow!" She whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear her from all the way up there.

* * *

Jack watched this mysterious warrior who always kept his hat on, even as the noon sun got hotter and hotter, causing even some of the scrawnier guys to take off their shirts to cool off, despite whatever insecurities they might have compared to the more buffer guys. His father noticed as well.

"The one in the hat is doing well." He commented. "Do you know who it is?"

"No." Jack replied, "If he took off his hat perhaps, but then again I might if I could actually leave the castle once in a while." He spat at his father, all the while keeping his polite, princely face on. _After all, what's a Kingdom without it's reputation?_

"Don't get that tone with me Westley." His father reprimanded, "But do you find favor with this certain contestant?"

Jack simply nodded, done with the current conversation. He returned his attention to the hatted warrior who was now doing a little victory dance after his opponent, a little chubby dude, ran off screaming for his mommy.

* * *

"Gather round Winners! Losers, you too." The King called out. "The seond part of this round shall now begin. Take a moment to arrange yourselves into groups, Losers. Winners, you can take a water break, stretch, whatever. You can rest inside for shade if necessary. Meet back in 15!" The King told everyone.

Eddie did not return to gain a second chance to fight, he was too scared of the crow who wanted his eyes. Everyone else however, took this chance to take a dive into the lake or make alliances.

Kim sat next to the castle wall for some shade, away from the loud, rowdy boys who talked of how much they bench and how many crunches they do a day. _Please, if ya'll did what I have to do everyday, you'd be benching much more than that._

". . . I'm going to go see how Ama's tournament is going, Father. It's probably more entertaining than mine is." Jack muttered the last part. _I should see how Kim is doing too._ Jack went inside the castle and slipped into a small closet, used for amor-polishing equipment, and took the outer layer of his clothes which left a plain shirt and pants remaining on his body. _This will work for a peasant_ He grinned and left the cabinet, going to see Kim and his twin sister.

Kim heard him approaching as she outside and quickly ran inside the castle. _What if he recognizes me?_ She wondered frantically, _I'm no longer in the girl's competition, what if he realizes I'm here?!_ She ran to the bathroom next to the ballroom and threw her dress on. She heard his footsteps approaching, she ripped the hat off her head and tossed it underneath the sink. She stepped out gracefully, but ungracefully stepped right into the Prince.

"Oh! Sorry," Kim and Jack both apologized at the same time.

"Hey, Kim! How's the tournament going?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

She shrugged, deciding to go with the honest truth, "I was eliminated after the first round, but what the hey? I never really wanted to be a lady in waiting." They slowly began walking down to the ballroom. "How's your tournament going?"

Jack sighed, "Not that great. I thought there would be more people still contesting but we're down to about 20 people."

_29_, Kim mentally corrected, _Minus Eddie of course. And you._

"But there is this one guy, he's really good. He placed first in the horse race and he defeated 3 opponents in no time flat!" Jack described Kim's alterego to herself, "He's going to face at least 3 or 4 opponents in the next part of the round. I'm going to keep an eye on him, because this should be _good_."

Kim squealed with delight inside, _He thinks I'm good! YES! If he wants a show, he'll get one._

"I have to deliver a message to the Princess, from Prince Westley," Jack told her.

_You mean yourself?_ Kim bit her tongue.

"I'll see you then." Jack waved bye. Kim returned it and watched from the door way as he entered the ball room.

The remaining girls were bustling around doing heaven-knows-what. Jack smiled and waved at Ama, she greeted him likewise and beckoned for him to come over.

"Hey Ama, how's it going?" He asked, Kim quickly followed behind so that Amarillis could see her, but not Jack.

"Not well." She sighed miserably, "All these girls have nothing in common with me, and they barely know anything about court manners! I'm just going to have to stick with whoever does the 'technical' best." She slumped in her seat. "That one, her and her." Ama pointed out a few girls, lastly ending on Ariel.

"No!" Kim made a slicing motion on her neck with her hand.

"No!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why not?" Ama said, asking both Kim and Jack .

"Oh no Ama. You can't pick her, she's horrible!" He told his sister everything he knew about Ariel, which was pretty much bad stuff.

"In that case, I'll eliminate her next." Ama replied readily.

_Well, that was a quick decision._ Kim thought.

"I should be going, dad's probably waiting." Jack ruffled Ama's carefully done hair.

She smacked his hand away, "Hey. I'm still the older twin."

"I know, I know. Good luck with these . . . chicks," Jack joked, "Hey, was there a blonde girl here before? Sortof short, hideous dress?" He described Kim to her.

"Yes, what about her?" Ama evaluated the way Jack replied. _I know your dirty little secret._ She taunted him in her mind.

"I've just been hearing about her. . .. didn't she get eliminated?" He shifted his weight back and forth, a little suspiciously.

"Yes." Ama answered curtly.

"Why?" Jack asked, finally getting to the question that he's been dying to ask.

Ama grinned to herself, _My own little inside joke._ "She's a fighter, not a lady."

_You got that right,_ Jack thought.

_Damn straight,_ Kim thought, able to hear the conversation from where she was.

"I should go, Dad's probably waiting for me." Jack turned to leave, "Have fun with your _girl-fest_."

Kim ran back to the bathroom next to the ballroom where she hid her clothes in and waited for Jack to pass. She heard a merry tune being whistled, as it drifted away she began changing into her boys clothes and prepared for the next round.

* * *

The next rounds were easy, Kim blazed her way through the rounds in first place, and dodged any attempts of people discovering who she really is. The last round finally came just as the sun had just begun to droop lower in the sky: Archery.

_My speciality_. Kim smirked at the other boys who were still trying to figure out which end of the bow to spring the arrow off of. She fired a few practice shots, aiming for specific spots on the target (besides the center) so her skills wouldn't be revealed to quickly.

The King turned to his son, "Maybe this 'hatted hero' isn't so good. Look at him," He pointed to Kim, who was still leisurely firing off her practice shots, "He's completely missing the target!"

Jack ignored his father's criticism, _ I'll chose whoever I damn well please._ "It's not like we know if that other guy's any better." Jack directed his father's attention to the boy who placed second to Kim, a well-built, raven haired guy who was busy play wrestling with the weaker boys who were eliminated earlier in the tournament.

"Well it's a tiebreaker for both of them. Let's just see how this plays out." The King replied. He rose to his feet, "Archers! Take your marks!"

Kim, the Raven-haired boy, and two other boys who happened to be twins lined up at the archery range.

"Take aim!"

The archers pulled back their bows.

"FIRE!"

They let the arrows loose. One twin went completely off target and the other one hit it just on the edge. The Raven's arrow hit just next to the center circle, the second ring. And Kim's shot was a perfect hit.

"Again, Take your second mark!" The King yelled out. Jack leaned forward, eager to see the next score. "Aim! Fire!"

The twins both hit closer to the center, but looked over to Kim's and Raven's score, they dropped their bows and walked away. Raven hit the center perfectly, Kim as well.

"What'd I tell you?" Jack exclaimed.

"It's not over yet." The King calmly answered, although he was certain the the mysterious contestant would win. "Take you Third Mark!"

Kim and Raven took a third arrow.

"Aim!" The King yelled out.

Kim and Raven pulled their bowstrings back. She looked over and found the Raven already waiting for her gaze. They locked eyes for a moment, and broke when Kim smirked confidently.

Jack looked closer at the wristband on the Raven's rival. _That looks like mine!_ The leather beacelet looked like the bracelet that he lent Kim for goodluck before the tournament. _That _IS_ mine!_ He jumped out of his seat.

"FIRE!"


	16. To Be (A Dude) or Not to be (A Dude)

"FIRE!" The King's voice boomed out, ordering to loose their third and final arrow.

The Raven's arrow hit it's mark directly in the center. Kim's arrow did not hit her mark. Instead, she sent her arrow to her opponent's mark and spliced Raven's arrow directly in the middle.

There was silence as everybody made sense in their minds of what just occured, then they all cheered. The Raven-haired boy clenched his fists but relaxed them, he offered his hand to Kim and they shook hands.

"That's some damn fine shootin' boy." He complimented with his southern accent, "It's almost not too bad losin' to ya." He patted her on the back and left.

Everybody began to leave the grounds but not before a pat on the back was given to the mysterious warrior who bested them all. Kim beamed beneath her hood. _So this is what it feels like to be accepted?_ She moved forward to step on the King's podium and reveal herself as a woman,but stopped.

_That's my wristband! He must've stolen it!_ Jack's thoughts wuickly turned from awe to anger as he jumped to conclusions about how the leather bracelet came to be in the warriors possesion. He leaped off the podium to Kim, still posing as a boy, and advanced towards her.

Kim stopped in her tracks. _He looks furious!_ She backed up a couple steps, wary of Jack now.

"Stop right there!" He yelled. "Guards!"

"Westley, what are you doing?" Jack's father demanded.

_. . .Maybe I'll tell him later._ Kim turned and ran for it. She lept the fence leading into a penn where the horses where grazing, onto Honey and galloped away. She pushed Honey as fast as she could go, hearing Jack trailing her on a horse of his own. Kim found the secret entrance to castle grounds that Jack had shown her not 24 hours ago. She jumped off Honey and slipped through, leaving behind Jack's leather bracelet. The sun was just beginning to dop lower in the sky and Kim ran like hell until she reached home.

Jack reached the opening in the castle gate soon after her, but not soon enough because he did not see which direction the mysterious warrior went. He saw his leather wristband on the floor and picked it up. He looked around curiously and returned to the castle with Honey and his own stallion in tow.

* * *

Kim felt a stitch begin to tear at her side but she didn't stop until she made it up the stairs into her own bedroom. She collapsed on her bed and sighed in relief, waiting for the pain in her side to cease. Kim replayed today's events in her mind and smiled, cheeks growing red. _But how am I going to tell Jack that I'm his mysterious warrior?_

Just then, a door a few floors below slammed. "MOMMMMYYYY!" She cried out. "MOMMY!"

Kim crawled out of bed, still in pain and pressed her ear to the bottom of the door to hear what happened.

"What's wrong, baby? Oooh! How was the tournament? I know my baby girl passed everything and became a lady right? Right?" Ariel must've shook her head because Valerie crooned, "Oh baby. It's alright, tthe Princess is an idiot. She has no idea how to appreciate someone who is superior to everyone else. You don't need those idiot royals to tell you what you're worth."

"I made it to the 5th round ma!" Ariel whined, "I was doing everything perfectly but that idiot Princess Amarillis dismissed me right before the last round! What did I do wrong?" She sobbed, milking her mother's attention for all it was worth.

Valerie's attention, however, was focused on another girl at the moment, "Did you happen to see Kimberly at the tournament?"

"Yeah. The stupid bitch got eliminated in the first round. We were supposed to give make overs for a masquerade and Kim got to work on the Princess herself! And she fucking blew it, she dressed her as a boy. Princess Amarillis was so angry at being a boy she eliminated her without even waiting until the round was over." Ariel relayed the story to her mother, untruthfully.

"Hold on honey. I'm going to check on Kim." Valerie told her daughter, "Go to Eddie's room and we'll go out for dinner in a minute."

Kim head Valerie's unnecessarily high heels click-click up the stairs on the way to her room. Kim threw on a nightgown and jumped into bed, pulling the sheets up to her chest just a Valerie banged the door open.

"Ariel just told me how you got eliminated." Valerie began, "But that doesn't explain how you got home the same time she did when you were eliminated nearly 4 hours before her! Care to share?"

"I got sick and was looked over by the royal nurse." Kim said, sitting up in her bed.

"Where's the dress I told you to wear?" Valerie asked suspiciously.

"I threw up all over it so I threw it out. It's not like I'm gonna ever wear it again." Kim answered curtly, lying as if it was her first language.

Valerie nodded, reluctantly believing her story. "But if I find out that you were at that _boys_ tournament," She made a slicing motion across her neck. Then she left.

Kim flopped back onto her back, sighing. _Paranoid!_ She thought about her step-mother.

"KIMBERLY WE'RE LEAVING! DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE AND DON'T EAT ANY OF THE FOOD!" Valerie yelled from the front door a few minutes later. Kim rolled her eyes as the door slammed shut.

* * *

The pain in her side had subsided and the sun was casting an orange glow over everything. She slowly made her way downstairs, relishing the silence, on her way to Crow's house, to thank him for his help. She stopped in the kitchen and made herself a ham sammich. _Mmmm_ The hearty bread tasted heavenly on her tongue with the mayonnaise and lettuce. She turned to leave out the back when a knock sounded on the door. _Ughh, that's probably Ariel, forgot her lipgloss_. Kim thought. She opened the door, "Forget anything your majesty?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, actually. But I do have a question for you Kim."

Kim looked up astonishedly, she recognized that voice and it wasn't Ariel's. "Amarillis? Oh my gosh, I thought you were my step-sister!" She apologized.

Ama smiled good-naturedly, "It's alright, may I come in?"

"Sure," Kim opened the door for her and led her into the sitting room. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know how the tournament went for you," Ama said, "I heard you made quite an impression."

"Yeaaahhhh . . . I sortof won. And then Jack chased me off the castle grounds." Kim explained.

"Ahh yes, Jack told me about that. He said that his leather bracelet was stolen from him."

_He didn't tell her about me?_ Kim wondered, "Well, that's not too great is it?" Kim replied, not sure of whether to keep up with Jack's lie, actually with-holding of the turth, or tell Ama what really went down.

"Cut the shit KIm, I know everything." Ama snapped, but not harshly.

"What?"

Ama stood up and paced as she explained, "I know that Jack sneaks out of the castle, I know where he sneaks out, I figured that he met someone because his kitchen friend asked about royalty being with a commoner,"

_Being with a commoner? Meaning _me_?_

"I found out who he met (you) during the beginning of the tournament when I saw him with you as everyone came in. You know that I basically gave you permission to be in the boys tournament, which I have no doubt you would've done it anyway, and I saw Jack's bracelet on your hand. So yeah. I pretty much know your whole little love story and I know that you're this ''mysterious, hatted or hooded (whatever) warrior who ''stole'' Jack's bracelet." Ama finished.

Kim sat there speechless. "Daaaamnnnn, you figured out all of that?" She managed to get out.

"Yes. But why didn't you tell Jack that you're a girl? I mean-_before_ you ran for it?" Ama asked.

Kim shrugged, "I don't know, he just came at me and he looked so _angry_ I just thought it would be better if I told him later."

"Oh, really?" Amarillis tapped her foot impatiently, "And just _when_ were you planning to tell?"

Kim shrugged again. "I dunno. What's with all the questions huh? It's not even a day ago when all this went down and I'm getting the third degree."

"Jack's already looking around for you. He was going to come here and ask if the bracelet was stolen from you, but I told him I'll do it. Gosh, that boy's an idiot sometimes. If he didn't figure it out right away then he's never gonna."Ama ranted.

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that Kim." Ama said.

"Why not let him think I'm a boy?" Kim specfied, "It's perfect! I'll get out of this hell hole and he'll get a bodyguard!"

"But how are you going to keep masquerading as a boy your whole life? -Yeah Kim, it's for life- Showers? The guys share the bathing room. Sleeping? The guys also share the living quarters. Anything else I need to say to convice you that this isn't going to work?" Ama proved.

Kim sighed, "What else can I do? The guards are only guys for a reason, they won't accept that a girl can accomplish just as much as they can." She stood up as well. "I can do this, trust me."

"Jack's calling back every one who made it to the last 3 rounds. He's going to test them himself to see who really is the one." Ama told her blankly.

"Wouldn't that be easy? I just have to go there, _as a boy_, and he'll see it's me." Kim thought, "Sounds simple enough." She sat down again, satisfied.

"No, not simple, Kim. Maybe simple like my brother, but no. Nobody know's who this mysterious warrior is, so every guy's is going to try to be him." Ama told her, _Ughh, everybody I know is a child. I guess that's the prince of being a genius, next to Milton of course._ "You should tell Jack before the recall."

"Again, how can I know that I'll be able to be his bodyguard if I'm a girl?" Kim asked.

"How about. . " Ama began. "You go to the recall as a dude and I'll see about you being his bodyguard as a woman. Provided you actually win, of course."

Kim snorted, "If I won it once, I can win again."

Ama smiled, "He didn't announce this but he's going to test their skills against Rudy's, and maybe Jack himself." She walked closer to Kim where she sat, "And Jack's really good. Kim, I think you should speak up before you lose your chance."

Kim laughed despite Ama's tries at persuading her to be honest, _Who needs that?_ She stood up and faced Ama. "Ama, I know you think you know everything, but I've fought him before. Did you have _that_ in your calculations?"

Ama nodded respectfully, "In that case I see you have things under control. Regardless, I will look out for your position as bodyguard. As a woman." She moved to the front door, "I must go now."

"Okay, Ama. Thanks for trying to help me, but I got this." Kim smiled cheekily as she opened the door for her majesty.

"The reason I'm really pushing for you, Kimberly, is that I want women to have a place too. I'm getting married soon and ruling this kingdom but whoever I marry will have the majority of the power and I will be just a seat to fill the throne." She admitted to Kim. "Please think about it, for me."

Kim nodded reluctantly, "Sure Ama. Thanks for the heads up." Ama stepped out but Kim asked one more thing, "Hey, when's this ''recall'' coming up?"

"Two days from now, at noon." Ama told her, she got into her carriage and rode off with a royal wave.


	17. Lines between Truth and a White Lie

Kim waved as Ama rode off back to her home, her castle, in her overly luxurious carriage which was pulled by heavily grommed and dressed white horses. _Probably mares_ Kim joked with herself. _Oh!_Kim suddenly remembered that she forgot to tell Crow how it went. She went to the stable and allowed herself this one time to take a horse there, the one horse they have left. Fuego was and old horse, used now for pulling carts or plows because they didn't want to wear him out too quick, but Kim let him out for a bit of exersize. "It's not a long run baby." Kim reassured him as she sat on her back, without the saddle, "Let's see if you still got that fire in you, huhh?" And she set off with Fuego at a fast trot.

"Crow? You here?" Kim called as she rode up with an invigorated Fuego. She jumped off as Crow opened the door to greet her.

"How was it?" He asked.

"I WON!" Kim whooped excitedly, "I was on fire!" She then told him the whole story: from when she got eliminated from the girl's tournament to when she ran full speed all the way home because Jack suspected her alter-male-ego of stealing his bracelet to what Ama told her about the recall tournament.

"I'm proud of you Kimberly. You have surpassed the sensei." Crow bowed and Kim did so as well. "So have you decided what you are going to do?" Crow asked her.

Kim paused to think, she knew that this wasn't just about being able to win. It's turned into being what she's going to do with her life. "I'm going as a boy. But Ama wants me to be his bodyguard as a female, so she's looking to see if there's any way the Court would actually let a girl be a part of the royal guard." She snorted at the last part of her sentence.

"And what will you do if females are unwelcome to the guard?" Crow asked.

"I'll just continue as a boy." Kim replied easily.

Crow sighed, "Because I trust you Kim I will let you do what you wish, you have proven yourself a wise warrior." He stood up and retrieved a small glass from a cabinet. "In that case, this is a powder that will mask your appearance to look as a boy. It will only last for at least an hour, that should be enough to last the recall tournament, otherwise you're 'screwed'." Crow told his student and step-daughter, using Kim's favorite phrase.

"REALLY?" She exclaimed, examining the vial in Crow's hand, she took it up and looked closer. "Thank you Crow!" She jumped up and hugged him. "I should go," She said, suddenly noticing that the sun had left the sky and a hazy blue began to settle over the land, "The family might be back before I know it."

Crow lifted a hand in parting as Kim, grinning, leaped gingerly onto Fuego and trotted off.

* * *

(The Next Day. . . . . )

Kim woke up from a restful sleep, refreshed and slipped out of her jammies and changed into sweats and a tight, sleeveless t-shirt. She crept down the stairs quietly, grabbing a roll from from the kitchen and heading out for a quick jog.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top,_ Kim sang in her head as she rounded the corner, on her normal route around the village. _She's got a body like an hourglass, It's ticking like a clo-_ Kim tripped over an uprising tree root and crashed into a brunette boy in front of her. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, she stood up and turned to look at who she was apologizing to. _Is this for real? _

Jack stood up, brushing himself off. "Oh hey Kim!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Nothing," Kim dismissed, "What are you doing here?" _Shouldn't you be at your castle?_

"Nothing," He shrugged, "Just hanging around. Actually I was supposed to meet my friend here, I guess he's late. Again."

Kim nodded, unsure of what to say to that.

"So what's up? Did uhh, anything unusual happen this week?" Jack fished casually for information.

"Not really," Kim shook her head, "Unless you count the Princess Amarillis coming to my house."

"Really? What'd she ask? I mean what did she want?" Jack asked interestedly, trying to check if what Amarillis told him about what she talked to Kim about was true.

"She wanted to know if I . . " Kim thought hard about a good lie to tell, "If I've seen any suspicious people, lost anything, got anything stolen from me. The usual."

"What?!" Jack mocked surprise, "Well, did you?"

Kim changed her mind for a split second, unable to lie to her prince at that moment, "Not exactly. There's actually something I have to tell you-"

"Hey Jack!" Jerry called out from somewhere in the crowd. He ducked and weaved through the crowd.

But Jack ignored his friend, focusing his attention on Kim solely. "Tell me what?" His brown eyes were unexpectedly large and deep, a passerby had brushed by accidentally nudging Jack forward.

As she walked away from the kids Ama grinned.

Kim, startled by the sudden closeness between her and Jack, punched him in the gut.

He doubled over, taken by surprise, "What the hell?"

Jerry jumped up in front of them, "Hey bro! Ready to hang?" Then suddenly he was pulled back into the crowd and disappeared from Kim and Jack's line of sight.

* * *

Ama, dressed in a plain beige peasant gown, pulled Jerry away from her brother and friend.

"What the-?" Jerry exclaimed as he suddenly found himself on the other side of the square. "Where'd you go Jack?"

Ama rolled her eyes. "Jerry?"

"Your highness? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, suddenly realizing it was Amarillis.

"I'm making sure that Kim and Jack get their moment. Obviously." She stretched up on her tippy toes to look over the crowd, but struggled because she was pretty short for her age, which only added to the problem of suitors who thought she looked dainty and petite.

"What moment?" He asked.

Ama rolled her eyes but also smiled at Jerry's adorable stupidity. She continued to peer over the crowd's heads.

"Here," He grabbed a small stool that belonged to a street vendor and lifted Ama onto it. "Is that better?"

She stuttered to speak, taken back by his forwardness. She wasn't used to people touching her besides the tailor and her brother, but she reclaimed her composure after a few thudding beats of her heart. "Yes, thank you. And by the way, I'm not going by ''your highness'' out here in public. So I would appreciate it if you called me Amarillis."

Jerry thought about it, "Too many words, too long. I'll just call you Ama."

_He's so simple._ Ama thought to herself but smiled a small smile. "That's fine as well."

* * *

"Was that Jerry?" Jack asked, now over the right hook to his spleen.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, sorry for that. I was just caught off guard."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what? Why I was off guard?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

Kim shuffled her boots around in the dirt, "You were just so cl- in my face all of a sudden and I guess I just . . reacted badly."

Jack shrugged it off, "I'm fine. What did you want to tell me?"

"Nothin'." Kim answered, "Just that I wanted to say that I . . . I only lost your bracelet. I don't think the guy you were talking about stole it. I just dropped it . . after I got sick, I guess. I'm sorry." She twiddled her thumbs for something to look at, feeling bad for lying to him all the time.

* * *

Ama kept watching the two teens as Jerry kept asking questions.

"How'd ya find out about him sneaking out anyways?"

"I told you, I know everything." Jack seemed to make Kim nervous or _Dare I say it, Bashful?_ Her thumbs were chasing each other around now.

"E-everything?" He gulped. "Are you psychic?" He asked with wide eyes.

Ama laughed now, "Of course not! You ignoramus," She insulted lovingly. She stepped down gracefully, with Jerry's hand to help her. "I just notice things and put the pieces together."

"Oh. . really. ." Jerry sweated it out for a moment, _If she's psychic she'll know that I like her!_ "Weell, I should be going now. . "

"Oh. Really?"

Just then the vendor who owned the stool Ama had used turned around and saw Jerry and Ama with it. "¿Por qué estás tomando mis cosas? Voy a llamar a la policía! no vengas aquí robar lo que es mío!" He yelled at them.

Jerry stepped in front of Ama, who was shoked at the vendor's sudden rudeness, "Sí, sí, viejo. Lo entiendo. Que no estaban tomando sus cosas!"

"¡Fuera de aquí o llamo a la policía!" The mexican warned.

"No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero! Nos vamos ahora." Ama cut in, having learned fluent spanish when she was only 7 years old. "Coño." She muttered as they walked away.

"Woah! I didn't know you spoke spanish!" Jerry gasped.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Or any one knows about me for that matter." She replied.

"I would like to know." He said.

She stopped, "Is there any place to eat around here? I'm starving." She said, inviting him in to get to know her.

Jerry smiled, "Just over there, Falafel Phil's."

* * *

**Again, for those of you who are too lazy to translate it here it is:**

**Vendor: Why are you taking my things? I'm going to call the police! Don't come here and steal what's mine!**

**Jerry: Yes, yes old man. I get it. We're not taking your stuff.**

**Vendor: Leave! Before I call the police!**

**Ama: There's no need to be so rude! We're leaving now. . . . (word that you'll just have to figure out)**

**I know that I need to get to the good parts, don't write me saying "oh, you should start the recall tournament soon." Because I know, it's probably going to be in the next chapter. But I also wanted to stress a little more the budding romance between Ama and Jerry because there wasn't enough of it. This was mostly just a filler chapter. Thank you! bye,**


	18. Hope Renewed and Truth Revealed

Kim woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she dreamt about the day before, the day she spent with Jack. They had walked around the entire village talking about the most random things and comparing favorite fighting tehniques. Jack stopped their walk next to a field and asked her if she wanted to spar. Of course, she said yes and they traded tehniques and secrets of their skill.

Collapsing on the soft, green grass Jack laughed, "God! I'm so tired! Give me a break willya?"

"Not until you surrender!" Kim returned, towering over him triumphantly.

"Oh I don't think sooo." Jack snatched her hand and pulled har down into the grass beside him-

_I really should get up now. Valerie's going to want breakfast ready yesterday._ She stood up and got it ready. The whole 9 yards too" eggs, abcon, hash brown, home style fries, pancakes. The fireworks.

"OH SHIT!" Kim dropped the hot pan she was carrying. _Today's the day! The Recall tournament!_ She quickly cleaned up her mess and checked the time. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Only 10 o'clock."

"Only 10 o'clock what?" Ariel asked, standing in the doorway still wearing her pajamas.

"Only 10 o'clock! Only 15 more hours to serve your precious highness." Kim bowed sarcastically, full of fake smiles but the usual animosity in both the girls eyes.

"Damn straight." Ariel grumbled, she rubbed her eyes to de-grogify herself, "What's for breakfast?"

Kim listed of the options to her while putting the food in the pans onto serving dishes with the covers beside them.

"I think I'll have the pancakes with a sunnysideegg with it. Oh, and 4 sausages and bacon slices. I'll take it in the living room." Ariel told her, like giving you choies to the waitress.

"Not today, you're not." Kim told her, quite plainly, "You can serve yourself, I have other things I need to do." She grabbed a banana and muched on it as she sprinted up the stairs, leaving Ariel to fend for herself.

She did herself up like before, but less strict on the appearance issue. She threw her hair up into a cap and put on her boys clothes.

_Just throw the powder over your head and your appearance will change instantly._ Crow's words echoed in Kim's mind. She uncorked the vial and threw it on her head.

She waited a few seconds before opening her eyes and felt . . . nothing. "What just happened?" She asked herself. She looked into the small mirror she owned and gasped. "Holy crap!" Her girlish features like her eyelashes, her high cheekbones, soft pink lips and dainty nose had vanished. They were replaced with a strong jawline and a strait edged nose, her hair seemed to have shrunk to a short length of boyish wavy curls and muscles grew on her arms, torso and legs while her chest size shrank to muscular pectorals. In a moment of surprise a random thought popped into her head, _Oh my gosh, what will I do when I have to pee?_

A moment after inspecting herself, feeling the new face, the new muscles, Kim calmed down. She noticed that the only thing that truly remained the same on her body was her eyes. A hazel green eye that had little flecks of gold running toward the pupil stared back at the boy version of Kim, open wide with amazement and unblinking.

Wow, _Crow really knows what he's doing._ She admired herself for a moment longer then crept downstairs, luckily making out of the house without freaking out the girls in the house. Grabbing her cloak and signature hat, she trotted off happily towards the town square almost an hour early.

* * *

Kim spent her extra time at the square, testing her new male capabilities with small, somewhat inconspicuous actions like helping an old lady with her bags, a shopkeeper moving heavy boxes, quickly punching and kicking a dumpster to dents away from public eyes behind a large store. Things like that. But not before she left a note hanging on to the arrow shot vaguely in the direction of Crow's house (she was in too much an excited hurry to care about accuracy) saying thanks and she's gone to take what's hers. _Just to add a little drama_ She joked in her head, _As if I don't have enough drama in my life_.

Valerie strolled by and Kim froze. Valerie took a seat next to a tall man with a scarred face, which was unusual for her, she normally went for the tall, dark, and handsome type. Kim shrugged, she was sure that Valerie wouldn't recognize her and suspect that something was up so she continued her walk around the market. Soon enough, the square was packed with people eager to see the fight. A horn was sounded and everyone grew quiet as Prince Westley stepped in the center of the clearing and cleared his throat.

A little less sure that he wouldn't recognize her, Kim lowered her hat over her still femininely green eyes but short tufts of boy-ish hair stuck out of the ends.

"Who's first?" Jack asked simply, but a challenge nonetheless. Boys wearing hoods and cloaks extricated themselves from the crowd but stopped at the beginning of the clearing, obviously not wanting to be the first one to battle the Prince.

"Let's get this done with." Actin the role of macho-man. Kim's voice had deepened and was a husky tone, one of which could probably smooth talk his way into any lady's heart. The she-male stepped out into the clearing and bowed slightly.

Jack looked his opponent up and down for a quick moment then tossed Kim a bowstaff, a technique he's been dying to try ever since Rudy's trained him in how to use it.

Kim deftly caught it and flipped the bow staff around, she looked into his eyes, _ Are you ready_? her eyes challenged. Jack leaned forward, ready to accept the challenged. He lunged forward and attacked.

* * *

Amarillis sat above the crowd on the balcony of a rather lavish bank with Jerry standing beside her, watching the whole tournament play out.

"So that blonde dude is Kim? Jack's girl?" Jerry asked again.

"Yes, Jerry. She's trying to earn her spot on the royal guard."

"Do you think she can? What did your parents say?" He asked, with a platter of assorted fruits in one hand.

"They said that if a woman can prove herself capable of the job then they might let her join." Ama answered.

"But what if they don't think she's proven herself?"

"Hell will have to freeze over if they don't approve of her skills as a warrior. Look at her! She's freaking amazing!" Ama pointed to the fight beginning below them.

Kim quickly blocked and made and attack of her own. Their match was a quick series of attacks and blocks on both ends, neither of the warriors could find an opening in the other's defense.

"Yeah, she is. Almost as good as Jack." Jerry commented, trying to subtly bring the topic up he said, "So if uh, Jack and Kim end up hooking up or something, ya know how it do, then do you think your. . parents would mind a royal . . getting with a commoner?"

Ama kept her eyes trained on the fight below to avoid the blush beginning to show in her cheeks, but answered honestly, understanding that it wasn't just about her brother anymore. "If they really love each other then it'll be like I said, hell will have to freeze over if my parents disapprove."

Jerry nodded, trying to look thoughtful but silently did a victory dance behind Ama, out of her eyeshot. _Oh yeah, oh yeah, Go me, Go me!_

"Jerry stop dancing behind me and watch! It's getting interesting." Ama told him. Jerry froze in astonishment but went to her side and continued spectating with his princess.

* * *

The match ended in a stale mate when Kim slipped in her footing and Jack took advantage, she struggled to regain her balance but found herself pushing against Jack, they locked eyes in the struggle, neither one advancing or falling back. Jack let go, seemingly satisfied and bowed for the end of their match. Kim did like-wise and moved to the side for Jack's next opponent.

"Any one next?" He called out.

The other boys who were waiting for their turn were frozen. Some boys stood there slackjawed in amazement, some just shrugged in defeat and applauded Kim and Jack, and two boys stepped up.

The next contestant to spar with Jack was a tall, muscular boy who looked a little familiar.

_The raven-haired boy_, Kim recongized beneath the low cap he was wearing, _This should be good._ This fight was won as quick as it took for Jack and Kim's match. Jack won with a fake attack to his right leg but suddenly pulled the staff in, using the force of his strike to whip him around and hit Raven on his left torso, which was now unguarded. Raven fell back, quickly recovering but the match had been won. They bowed to each other, but as Raven turned to leave Jack told him to wait with Kim, having been satisfied with his fighting skills.

The next contestant was a skinny little fellow, and it was very obvious underneath the large cloak that enveloped him and made him look like a circus tent. He lost in a matter of seconds. The crowd took a moment to moan in pity for him but quickly turned in anticipation for the next contestant.

"No one else?" Jack asked. _Great, less work for me_. _Now only one of these guys is the real one. . . hmmm_. Jack turned to a servant waiting by for the next command, "Set up the marks please," He took up a bow and told Kim and Raven, "Take your marks."

The three teens lined up next to each other with bows in hand and quivers filled with 3 arrows slung on their back. Kim stood to Jack's right and Raven was on his left.

"First shot, Fire." Jack said quietly, there's no need to yell out loud for everyone to hear when the only people who really need to hear are right beside him.

All three arrows hit the center mark, Raven's was a little astray to the left as well as Kim's who was to the right but it still counted as the center.

"Second shot," Jack said. They all loaded their arrows, "Fire." Kim's hit dead center, digging a little deeper into the target than the norm. Jack's eyebrow went up, impressed. Kim leaned behind Jack's head and smirked at Raven. They both knew this recall was more than just to see who the mysterious warrior was, this was their own rematch. Raven returned her smirk with a determined gaze, _I'm going to win this time, my friend._ He seemed to communicate.

"Third shot," Jack didn't need to finish the order. He took the normal shot to his target, scoring perfectly. Raven thought to himself, _I need to step up my game,_ He pulled the same trick that Kim did last time and hit the center on Jack's target.

_It's him?_ Jack hoped for a second, then he saw Kim's shot, who he still saw as a tall, muscular boy with cropped blonde hair underneath his cap and knew that nobody would do the same trick twice when it's all on the line. Kim hadn't hit her target at all. Instead, she took the flag of her beloved kingdom, Ariden, ripped it off the pole, tied it to her arrow and shot it up to where Princess Amarillis was sitting with Jerry, talking about their similar interests in cooking and favortie recipies for pastries. Despite the weight of the flag and the tilt it had on the flag's direction, Kim had anticipated that and compensated for it which resulted in the arrow hitting the lintel above Amarillis's chair and the flag unfolding , waving in the wind patriotically.

The crowd cheered loudly, explosively. Kim beamed in joy for her obvious victory. Raven whistled, impressed although frustrated again that he was beat out again by the same person.

"Yes! You go Kim!" Ama cheered, although nobody could possibly hear her clearly through all the approbation.

Kim gave her a thumbs up, she turned around to face her Prince and found him right in front of her. She blushed at the sudden closeness and tucked a part of her hair behind her ear. _Wait, HAIR!_ Kim felt her hair growing to her normal length, she felt herself getting shorter, and her muscles shrinking. "Excuse me, mi'lord." She told him, her voice rose up an octave as well. Kim bolted into the building closest, which happened to be her favorite restaurant, Falafel Phil's.

Jack saw the bracelet on the blonde boy's wrist and gasped. "That's the guy!" He couldn't help but wonder where Kim was right now, instead of being here to look out for the dude but quickly dismissed the thought for the matter at hand. He moved to Kim (slowly morphing back into a chick) to confront him. He quickly excused himself and bolted inside Falafel Phil's. Jack rushed after him.

Kim slammed the door behind her and breathed. She could fell her body changing from a young man to a petite, young teenage girl's body. _Oh God, what am I going to do?_ She slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor.

"You gotta do it tonight. We can't wait any longer baby, you know that." Valerie said, her voice floating down the stiars before Kim and around the hallway, "If she wins then she'll be gone tomorrow and we won't get another chance until she turns of age and comes back to the mansion to kick us out."

Kim stopped breathing, _Are they talking about me?_

"I dunno babe," A deep, man's voice replied, "It's not like the last time, she's just a kid. Last time was the old bastard."

"Don't you dare wimp out on me, you better finish what you started. Do you really think that Kimberly will let us stay in her father's mansion once she turns 18? She'll kick you, me, and my babies out to the street. Nowhere to go, no money. Is that what you want for us?" She persuaded him.

"Ehhh," He meandered.

Valerie sighed, and Kim knew what that meant. She was about to present an ultimatum. "I guess I'll have to find someone else to do it. And you know, since you're not doing this one little thing for me, how am I supposed to trust you for anything else? Maybe I'll be able to trust the guy who kills Kimberly for me, and _he_ could stay with me and my babies after it's all said and done-"

"Baby! Baby! Of course I'll do it for ya! I just had a little reservations is all." Val's lover told her enthusiastically.

Kim's pulse quickened as adrenaline was released into her bloodstream, her body was now fully in female form.

"You better, and don't let those "reservations" come up again and get old feet as she's about to go. I don't want any lose ends. And make it look like an accident. We can't make it look like a runaway, not now." Val said.

* * *

Jack followed the blonde warrior into the restaurant, after being stopped for conversation by Phil who wanted the royal family to have his restaurant cater for the next banquet. All that was on his mind was getting the bracelet back for Kim, and if it all went well he would have a new bodyguard as well, a new guy to hang out with. Maybe Kim as well.

He opened the door Kim had dashed into, "-It look like a runaway, not now."

"Hey dude-" Jack began, but was cut off by Kim's anguished cries as she flew up the stairs and ferociously beat the living shit out her stepmother.

"WHY?! WHY?" Kim cried. Valerie fell to the floor curled in a ball to defend herself. Kim took her by the hair and pulled her up face to face. "Why would you do such a thing? Why would you want to kill him?" Valerie shook in fear, unable to answer but her eyes darted to the man she was talking with, which was all Kim needed.

"You killed him." Kim said, she walked up to him slowly but decisively.

Jack followed Kim up the stairs, recognizing the bright blonde hair that escaped the hat that fell off, "Kim?"

"The only reason why is that you want Valerie. You destroyed my father for a slut."

"Kim!" Jack took hold of her by the waist and held her back from attacking the man who was now cowering, obviously not able to fight physically unless with a handy weapon.

"Let me GO!" She struggled against his grip, which wasn't easy for him to keep a hold on. "Jack! LET. ME. GOO!"

"Just calm down Kim! Shhh, shh Kim." He cradled her shaking body as hysteria kicked in and she broke down in violent sobs. "You two stay there." He ordered the woman and her accomplice. "Guards!" He called down loud enough for Phil to hear, who called in a couple of guards to arrest them.

Jack continued to hold Kim close as she quieted down in the tears, which was not a quick time, "Shhh Kim, it'll be alright now,"

"It will never be alright, it never has and it never will." She whispered. Memories of the time she had with her father flooded to the front of her mind and the tears began to flow at a faster rate. Jack hugged her and stroked her hair, patiently waiting for her storm to pass.


	19. Sleeping Beauty, The Trial

"Arrest these two," Jack told the guards who had just arrived, "Take them to the dungeons and don't do anything else until I say. Understood?"

The guards nodded, they took up Valerie and the man with the scarred face and led them downstairs.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys alright? What happened?" Amarillis rushed into the room with ever-present grace and her favorite cook following behind her, also worrying about his friend.

Jack waved them away, still holding Kim in his arms. Intense sobs racked her body and he held on to her to keep her still and comfort her. It felt like an earthquake was happening in her body and he could do nothing but try his best to hold her together.

Ama nodded with understanding to her brother, "Jerry," She grabbed his hand and took him back down the stairs and outside where the spectating crowd were pushing to see what had happened in everybody's favorite restaurant. Raven, thoroughly defeated but not lost, helped the remaining guards with crowd control.

Kim's tears didn't stop as everything happened around her. Jack didn't know what to do at this point, "Kim? Kimmy, can you get up?"

She said nothing as she stood up on her own, pushing away from Jack.

The sound of soft, slow steps sounded on the wooden steps. Crow stood at the top of the stairs, looking worried. "Kimberly, what's wrong?"

Kim rushed into his arms, the father that stepped into her life when her first one disappeared. Jack came closer to the pair to quietly explain to Crow, "Uhh, Kim found out that her father didn't leave, he was actually murdered by her. .. step-mother." _Gosh, it sounds even worse out loud._

Crow nodded, his heart went out for Kim. _Poor Kimberly, so much pain on one person, without anyone to relate to._ "She needs rest Prince Westley."

"Yeah, of course." Jack said, "Do you think she'd rather stay at the palace or her own home?"

Crow looked down at the broken girl in his arms. "The Palace, please." _There are too many painful memories in that house to rest in._

Jack lifted Kim, bridal-style, and carried her downstairs with Crow behind him. Soon, a carriage arrived and Jack laid Kim inside. He would've had Crow ride with her but she didn't let go of him for the whole ride, even when she was laid to rest in a guestroom, she didn't let go of Jack until she was fast asleep. And Jack didn't leave her side until the tears had dried from her face, hours after she dozed off.

* * *

After Jack left with Kim and Crow behind him, Amarillis called for everyone's attention in the center of the ring that the contestants had fought in, "Everyone, thank you for your cooperation and patience in finding out the Prince's new bodyguard." The crowd quieted down to hear what the petite princess had to say. "The winner is Kimberly Crawford!"

"Isn't that a girl's name?" "That's the little blonde chick right?" "The one whose mom is a dancer?" The crowd murmured.

"Yeah, she's a chick!" Jerry yelled out, "But she's better than anybody when it comes to fighting. I didn't see _you_ winning anything." Jerry pointed to a person in the crowd.

"True, she's a great warrior," Raven spoke up, "If she didn't win then there'd be no justice." He said this truthfully even though he had desperately wanted to win, for his father. _But I shouldn't have to prove how good I am, he's my father. He should be supportive of me through anything._

"Thank you Jerry, Michael." Amarillis thanked the boys. She turned back to the crowd, "We thank you for your patriotism and ask you to calm down so we can dismantle the equipment needed for you to get on with your daily lives."

The crowd grumbled but did as asked. "Please take all these things back to the castle." She told a servant there. "Come Jerry, we should find out how Kim is doing when she wakes up." She led Jerry into her carriage and ordered her driver to take them to the castle.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked, following Amarillis into the carriage.

She shook her head, "No."

* * *

"Knock knock, Jack." Amarillis knocked on the guestroom door and opened it. She walked in quietly and Jerry clumsily came in after her, accidentally slamming the door shut and knocking over a porcelain bowl. "Shut up Jer," She told him.

_They use nicknames for each other?_ Jack noticed. "Hey guys."

"Is she okay?" Ama asked.

"Yeah, what happened in there? All we saw was Kim rushing into Phil's then we heard alot of yelling when you came in! They arrested 2 people!" Jerry exclaimed. Ama shushhed him for being so loud.

"Wait, you knew that Kim was pretending to be a dude?" Jack asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's not important right now Jack!" Ama exclaimed, still keeping her voice to a minimum decibel level.

"Yeah bro, your girl is basically catatonic (yeah Ama, I used a smart word), passed out right now, probably traumatized too with all this shit going on and you want to know why we didn't tell you about one, little, arbitrary (2 points for me Ama!) detail? Get your priorities in check man." Jerry told him.

"You wanna know what happened in there? Fine. Kim went in there and found her step mother and some guy talking about how they killed her father and they were going to do the same to Kim. Tonight." Jack angrily answered. But the calmed down in a moment's time, "I should've realized what she was doing, maybe I could've helped . . . "

"Oh my gosh," Ama sat down, "That's horrible." Jack nodded but couldn't say anything else.

"Knock Knock, Jack." Milton opened the door and came in, not noticing the heavy mood in the room. "Did she wake up yet? Oh, hello Princess Amarillis." He greeted formally, "How is that equation I gave you going?"

"I finished it a while ago Milton, I just didn't feel like receiving another one." Amarillis answered in a semi-monotone voice, as if trying to keep herself calm. "And Kim hasn't woken up yet."

"Alright." Milton said, "Just let me know when she does, give her some water and maybe some light food if she wants." Milton turned to leave but Ama had one last thing to say.

"You know, we're not children. We know how to take care of someone."

Milton looked confused, not understanding the subtext in what Ama just said, but left without replying.

But in reality, what Amarillis told Milton wasn't actually true. Kim been awake since Jerry broke the porcelain bowl on his way in. She kept her eyes shut though, not letting anybody know that she had regained consciousness because she was . . . afraid. Afraid of dealing with all the questions and consequences awaiting her, of what Jack will think now that he knows she lied to his face, and even more afraid of what her life might turn out like now. So she kept quiet.

"Excuse me?" Kim heard Crow speak from the other side of the room. "Is Kim awake yet?"

"No, but we'll let you have a minute." Amarillis said. She gracefully stood and and left, motioning for the guys to follow her.

"Prince Westley," Crow asked, before Jack left. "I trust that Kimberly is safe here?"

"This castle is the safest place in the world for her right now." Jack swore.

Crow nodded, "And what's to happen to Kimberly's step-mother and her associate?"

"That will be decided in court, but I can guarentee you that they won't see the light of day for a _long_ time for what they've done to Kim."

"Thank you." Crow sighed and sat down beside Kim's bedside and Jack left. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now, everyone has gone."

Kim sat up and smiled at her sensei, "Hey Crow."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, not only meaning physically but emotionally as well.

"I -uhh, I don't know." Kim's voice broke as tears welled up in her eyes. "I just don't understand why. . " She didn't bother finishing her sentence.

"Am I going to have to give you the 'inspirational talk'?" Crow joked, he sat on the bed beside Kim and wrapped an arm around her. "In life, we all face our struggles, trying to avoid them is like trying to avoid a fight with a mother bear trying to protect her cubs. But I have never known a stronger warrior than you and I'm so proud of that. I don't only mean strong physically, which you are, but you are strong in your heart. I have no doubt that you will find a way to rise above it." He told her. "I'm done. I don't really know how to do this so . . "

"I get it Crow, thanks." Kim laughed, "But, I don't know what's going to happen now. Crow, I'm afraid." She admitted.

"You decide what will happen. You're the only one who has power over your life, so choose." He finished, "Now, I believe that you have things you need to do."

Kim didn't answer, she stared at her thumbs which were dancing around each other.

"Grieve for the loss of your father, he will be respected and loved in the truth of how he died. I'm sure that he knows you're becoming a fine warrior, though." Crow told her, standing up now.

"No, I'm fine. It's just. . . all this, all the crap I've had to take from my step-family, being alone for the majority of my life, could've been avoided if my real mother, Felicia, hadn't left." Kim explained, wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"There's no way you can find your future if you're only facing the past." Crow told her. "I should go. It's time that those brats pack up their things." He left the room and Jack came in after he left.

"Hey Jack." Kim greeted shyly.

"Hey Kimmy," He smiled.

"Don't call me that." She complained.

"But it suits you so well." Jack teased.

"It's too cutesy, PRINCE WESTLEY."

This time Jack complained "Ughh, God don't call me that. It sounds so pompous, not like me at all."

"I dunno Jack, sorta suits you. Pompous, princely, like a guy who thinks he can handle everything." She described.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy." He taunted.

"That sounds like you're talking to a little girl!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe I am, after all I did have to tuck you in for bed."

Kim rolled her eyes, hiding a small blush. "I guess you want to know why I lied?"

"I can pretty much guess why." He sat down in the chair next to Kim's bed. "You weren't sure if a girl would be approved of being a guard. You wanted to get out of your house."

Kim nodded, "Don't forget, I would kick major ass."

"Yeah, kick ass." He handed her a glass of water, "You feeling better?"

Kim nodded as she drank, realizing how thirsty she really was. "Is. . is there going to be a trial?"

Jack nodded solemnly.

"How far away?"

"As soon as you're able to go." He said.

Kim leaned back on the head board of the bed, "I think I should just get this over with." The intense feeling of rage still lingered in Kim's heart for the couple that ruined her life, but this time Kim contained it.

"I'll arrange for it, around supper?" Jack suggested.

Kim nodded, "Thanks Jack, thanks a lot."

Awkwardly, Jack cleared his throat. "Well, you should get dressed. Ama has a dress here somewhere," He looked around, "For you to wear. She wants to show you around the grounds I think, if you're up to it?" Kim nodded in response, "I'll be right outside then."

As Jack shut the door behind him Kim struggled to smile but did when she was with Jack. She stood up, looking down at the clothes she was currently wearing. They were the boy clothes from the tournament, a little bloddied and extremely dirty, they hung from her small frame for dear life, her previous form had filled out the outfit quite nicely. She undressed and put on the dress that Amarillis had laid out for her. It was a simple dress: a tight bodice with a flare skirt that both accented her curves, and sleeves that extended to just a little bit past her elbows, the dress was a soft green, just like the color of KIm's eyes with a little white lace border that decorated the ends of the sleeves and the heart-shaped neckline.

She stepped outside and saw Jack waiting there for her, "Let's go, I'm starving."

* * *

The day practically flew by in the blink of an eye. Amarillis, Jack, and Jerry hardly left her alone as they tried their best to cheer her up without bringing up anything that might trigger a reaction. Kim didn't mind their efforts, but she couldn't bring herself to smile or laugh. But regardless of what they did, the evening rushed to greet Kim and the trial began. Kim couldn't concentrate on how the trial went, she just stared at the fake blonde adult woman who ruined her life.

When she was called to the stand it was like a haze, Kim's eyes remained trained on Valerie as she answered the questions honestly, she only broke her stare for one question, "And looking back, how do you feel about this whole situation?" The lawyer asked.

Kim turned to look at him, eyes glassy as her whole life replayed in her head in a second's time, "I feel like there were two people in me: the one who was supposed to go to school and hang out with her dad racing their horses and get lectured by him for staying out too late or not telling him about a failed math test, and then the other girl: the one who went to school purely for legal reasons but was worked to the bone trying to please others, the one who walked home alone because rumors had spread because of some kid who was bored, the one who desperately wanted to escape everyday even if it meant death. But when my father died, it felt like the first girl died in me and in her place another girl grew, the girl my step-mother wanted me to be: a simple slave. I could've had an entirely different life, but thanks to her I'm an orphan."

"Thank you." The lawyer said, and turned back to the jury and the King to finish his case.

A couple hours later the court reconvened to announce their verdict and sentence. "For David Ganger on the counts of murder, conspiracy of murder with accomplice Valerie Crawford, we find the defendant guilty. We sentence him to prison for 15-25 years. For Valerie Crawford,"

Kim's breath hitched in her chest.

"On the counts of murder, conspiracy of murder with David Ganger, and child abuse, we find the defendant guilty. We sentence her to prison for 25 to life, no bail."

In the audience, Ariel and Eddie were speechless. "Ma, what the hell?" Ariel stood up and called out to her mom.

"Sorry my babies! Mama's sorry. Listen, you stay at the mansion. Don't call my boss for help, whatever you do." Valerie told them as the guards took her and David away to prison.

"Mom!" Ariel and Eddie stood there and watched their mother disappear, looking heart broken and lost.

Kim went to them and said, "If you guys want to stay at my father's house it's fine with me. Do you?" She asked.

"Why're you letting us stay? You said you hated your life with us living there." Eddie asked.

Kim avoided their eyes, she wasn't used to being generous to the people who had only taken from her. "I know what it's like to lose a parent, I just know how you must be feeling right now."

"You don't know anything about us." Ariel snarled, but her red eyes gave away the sadness she really felt.

"Oh, but I do." Kim told her. "It's up to you if you want to keep living under my roof. Where else do you have to go though?"

Ariel shrugged. So Eddie said for her, "I guess we could stay there for a while, until we find somewhere else to live." He smiled gratefully to her

Kim tried to smile back but it felt weird, _Too soon. _"But some things are going to change. I'm not your slave anymore, you're going to do things for yourselves from now on. I'll explain the rest later," Kim said as she saw Jack approaching. "When I get home. See you guys."

"Thanks so much Kim," Eddie embraced her. Even though the whole family gave her hell, Eddie was Kim's favorite because he had this child-like personality, innocent.

"Your welcome." She said awkwardly. Ariel said nothing, but the usual hate and repulsion Kim saw in her eyes was gone, she just saw sadness.

As the two left, Jack approached "Hey Kim, how did that go for you?"

Kim smiled for real this time, without struggling, "It went well."

"What's going to happen to her kids?"

"They're going to stay at my house, as far as I know." She told him.

"Really? .. Okay," He said, not understanding why but asked, "So, when is my favorite bodyguard ready to start earning her keep?"

"What!?" Kim exclaimed, she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"I'd be insane not to pick you Kimmy!" Jack laughed and spun her around.

"I'll start tomorrow," She told him as he set her down, "I'll see you then."


	20. 1st day, 1st Mission!

"Okay, there's going to be some new rules in this house, effective immediately." Kim sat Ariel and Eddie down in the messy livingroom, the day after the trial. "I'm not cleaning this entire house anymore, you guys are going to be cleaning up whatever mess you make, wash whatever dishes you use, clean up your own room and do your own laundry. And for the bigger jobs" we're all going to switch off on making meals, dusting, sweeping, and mopping the house, cleaning the stables, collecting the eggs and milk from the animals, occasionally turning them into food, and maintaining the yard. I did all this every week so I don't wanna hear any comlaints that it's too hard." Kim lectured them, "I have to go to the castle in a few minutes so I'm gonna show you guys a few basic jobs that need to be done today," Kim proceeded to show her step-siblings how to sweep, dust and mop, which was way harder than it should've been.

"Alright guys, I have to bolt now. You guys got this?" Kim asked, halfway out the door.

"Not really, how do I use the-" Ariel began.

"Oops, toobadgottagofigureitoutseeya!" Kim bolted out the door and made her way to the castle.

* * *

A half hour later Kim entered the castle gates, "Kim Crawford?" The guard confirmed.

"Yes?" Kim answered.

"The Prince Westely requested that you go the the royal stables, it is of an urgent nature." He told her.

"Ok, thanks." Kim replied, _Damn, do they all talk this fancy?_ She jogged around the castle to where the stables were located. "Jack? You here?" She called out.

"Yeah, Kim come here!" His voice rang out from three stalls down.

"What is it Jack? The guard told me it was urgent." Kim said as she walked over to him.

"Ama's gone! That bastard took her!" Jerry yelled, sudddenly beside Jack, "We gotta go get him!"

"What? How? When?" Kim asked, confused by Jerry's rambling in spanish.

"¡Dios mío! Mejor que no hace nada con ella o te juro que lo mataré, hijo de puta." Jerry roughly saddled up his horse.

"Here, saddle up. I'll explain on the way." Jack tossed her a pack and lifted himself onto the horse's back.

Kim jumped up onto her mare Honey and settled herself, her back and rearranged the weapons she had decided, on a whim, to bring along. "Giddup." She nudged the horse out and followed Jack and Jerry out of the castle grounds and down an unfamiliar road out of the village.

The boys kept their stallions at a fast pace, Kim caught up to Jack and raised her voice to be heard, "Jack what's going on? DId someone kidnap Amarillis?"

Jack spoke loud and fast so he could concentrate on where they were going, "A suitor from Rathen came to court Ama, they went on a walk in the gardens. They were out for a while so Jerry went to find them, but all he found was a bit of her dress. We went to check if the Prince's carriage was there and it was gone. You came right after we found all this out."

"So we're just going to storm in there? That's not really smart Jack!" Kim replied.

"Then what's a better idea?" Jack pulled the reigns on his horse, stopping sudenly in front of Kim.

"Yo, what's the hold up? Necesitamos que ir ahora!" Jerry exclaimed, trotting up beside his friends.

"ENGLISH JERRY!" Kim and Jack exclaimed. Kim looked back to Jack, "We can't just barge in there in a blaze of glory and actually get anywhere! We'll be killed! I have a better plan." She told them what she was going to do and what they need to do to make this work.

"That's pretty good," Jack commented. "I'm down with it."

"Earning my keep huh?" Kim smiled.

"Yeah," Jack grinned back at her, "Jer, what do you think?"

"Whatever works bros, lets just go." Jerry said urgently, he nicked and his horse turned around to continue on their journey to the neighboring kingdom.

* * *

"I need to talk to the higness, sir." Kim meekly told the guard standing in front of the castle gate. "I have a crime to report, of a . . private matter." Kim had let her long, blonde hair down so it shaded half her face, her normal shirt and pants were traded for a simple peasants dress so as not to betray her true origins in Aridan.

"Is it an extremely important matter?" The guard asked. In the kingdom of Rathen, the Prince and his court were the judicial system, they passed all laws and sentenced convicted criminals rather than a jury and a judge like they have in Ariden.

"Very much so sire." Kim answered. The guard opened the gate for her and she stepped through. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack and Jerry standing outside the castle gates watching her, she gave them a small nod and they moved.

"This way miss," A guard showed her as she reached the castle, he led her down a long hallway and opened a pair of large, ornate doors into the throne room. "Your highness Prince Chad, there is a commoner in need of justice here."

"I'm a little busy, can it wait?" The Prince called out from somewhere in the room, but Kim couldn't see him, _All the same, I bet he's with Amarillis right now_. Just then, a muffled voice replied to the Prince's question to confirm Kim's thought.

"It's really important, it can't wait." Kim shyly whispered to the guard, batting her eyelashes a bit.

The guard relayed the message to the Prince and waited for a response. Voices quietly spoke from the other end of the room, then the Prince finally answered, "Yes, I'll take the case." The Prince stepped out from behind a large column with Amarillis beside him. He sat on his throne and she followed, Kim saw her hands were tied together with a silk ribbon, but tightly wound.

"Your majesty," Kim bowed, glancing quickly to Ama for reassurance. She nodded slightly, not showing any emotion to her friend that came to her rescue.

"Rise," Prince Chad said royally, "What is the crime you need to report?"

"It's . . really private your highness, it hurts my heart to say it aloud for it has so deprived me of my pride." Kim said woefully.

"Oh alright, just come up here and whisper to me." Prince Chad said impatiently, beckoning Kim to come closer.

Meekly skipping up the stairs to the throne, Kim faced her back to Amarillis, and whispered her story to the prince of Rathen. As she told him the atrocities she made up in her mind, Kim slipped out her dagger from her pocket and held it behind her. Tentatively, Ama grasped the elaborate dagger in her hand and hid it under her skirt.

"Who commited these atrocities to you?" The Prince exclaimed once Kim had finished.

"A young man sir, a half-head taller then I, he had fair skin and brown hair and eyes of autumn." Kim described Jack to the Prince, she stepped back off of the dais for the throne.

"Guard!" Chad called out.

"Yes mi'lord?"

"Put out a reward for a tall young man with brown hair and eyes at once, 100 gemmes."

"Yes mi'lord." The guard bowed and left.

"Thank you for doing your civil duty, I'm sure we will catch the criminal in no time." Prince Chad told Kim kindly.

_He doesn't look like the type that would kidnap_, Kim thought. "Thank you, your highness. And if it is not too much trouble," She added just as the Prince turned away, "Is there a place I can stay until he is caught. I'm afraid I do not feel safe at all." Kim played with the edge of her dress and pouted sightly, _Using my ''feminine powers of persuasion''_.

"I . . I will allow it, follow me." The Prince said, he turned to Ama, taking up her bound hands, "My delicate Amarillis, our tour is now over. I will let you retire to your room to contemplate your options now, perhaps you have changed your mind?" He brushed a finger against Amarillis's cheek, she snarled at him. "Maybe you need a little more persuasion." He thought to himself. "Well ladies, come with me!"

_Never mind, he's sooo the type to kidnap_.

* * *

"Alright, as soon as you see the guards looking for me, we'll put on a fight and you'll turn me in for the reward." Jack reminded Jerry as they waited in the village for their cue to rescue their princess.

"Alright, I got it." Jerry said, he bounced his leg impatiently and vigilantly looked out for any signs of guards or reward posters.

"Jerry, I gotta ask you something." Jack began.

"What?" Jerry replied, not taking his eyes off the search.

"Well it's really more of a statement, just to be sure. You got the hots for my sister right?"

"What?" Jerry's voice became as high-pitched as a little girl, "Your _sister_? Aww nah, that's stupid. You're stupid. Cooties!"

Jack shook his head, laughing, "Dude I knew it! Don't lie, it really is fine."

Jerry sighed, "Yeah Jack, I do. But she's got all these suitors and "royalty status" and I'm just the guy that makes her really delicious biscuits." He resumed his watch.

"I dunno Jer. . . . " Jack said.

"Whaddya mean-" Jerry was cut off by the sight of a guard from the palace coming by on a horse and nailing Wanted posters to the walls of buildings and fences.

"Dude, that's the signal! Let's do it!" Jerry exclaimed, taking a swipe at Jack.

"Woah!" Jack dodged Jerry's clumsy right hook and grabbed him. "We should wait a couple minutes after he leaves."

Jerry nodded and they waited. When the two minutes were up Jerry punched Jack straight in the face and carted him off to the castle.

* * *

Prince Chad did not let go of Amarillis's arm as he led the ladies down the corridors to their rooms, he went to Amarillis's room first. "My darling, please take to heart the beauty you have seen today in my castle, think of the life you may have." He leaned down and kissed her hand, Ama tried pulling away but he held her fast and held the hand-kiss a little longer than necessary. When he was done Ama slammed the door shut with her two bound hands. Prince Chad turned to Kim, "Your turn now," He happily walked down a few more corridors, Kim memorized each turn they made. "Here you are, you can stay here until we find that awful criminal." He told her.

"Thank you your highness." She curtseyed.

"In the name of justice." He recited (it was the kingdom's phrase) and leaned down to kiss her hand. It was the same as the kiss he gave to Ama, unnecessarily slow and sensuous. His eyes met Kim's as he slowly straightened himself, "Have a good night's rest." And he left.

"Perv," Kim muttered under her breath. She shut the door and waited until Jack and Jerry came.

* * *

"Mi'lord, we have the criminal. A young man by the name of Jerry found him." A guard announced from the door as two other guards pulled Jack in, hands tied together. Jerry walked in behind them all.

"Excellent!" Prince Chad clapped, "Bind him fast and go get the Lady Kimberly to verify his identity. Also retrieve the Princess Amarillis, she should see how our judicial system works."

The guards went to leave and Jerry cleared his throat, "Umm, your highness?" He said somewhat sarcastically, "What about my reward?"

"You'll receive it when this fiend is senteced with his punishment for his revolting crimes." The Prince proclaimed with a flourish.

_What the hell did Kim tell him?_ Jack wondered. Jerry would've wondered the same thing too, but he was pre-occupied with _What the hell is this bastard doing with her?_

An awkward silence followed as the guards went to alert Amarillis and Kim of the impromptu trial. "I don't recognize you." The Prince said suddenly.

"Huh?" Jerry and Jack both said.

"I don't recognize either of you, I visited the schools a few months ago and I don't remember seeing you." Chad rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I was sick." Jack offered.

"Yeah . . . me too." Jerry copied, which made Chad a little suspicious but he was interrupted in his thoughts as the guards reentered with Kim and Amarillis.

"Ladies!" The Prince cried happily. "Come! Come!" He brought them to stand beside his throne, Ama on the right and Kim on the left. "Is this the culprit?" He asked Kim tenderly, taking her by the hand and leading her forward to Jack, who was kneeling on the floor. He looked up at her, still wondering what the hell she told Prince Chad.

Kim winked at him, "No mi'lord. This is not him."

"I told you! Can you let me go now?!" Jack exclaimed angrily.

"Are you sure? Maybe a closer look?" Prince Chad urged Kim.

"I'm positively sure your highness! He's done no wrong, untie him please!" Kim told the Prince.

Chad studied her face for a moment, unsure of her decision. "Fine. Release him!"

As the guards released Jack's bonds Jerry protested, "Hey! What about my reward?"

"You falsely accused a man of a heinous crime and that, in itself, is a crime. Guards?" The Prince motioned to the guards. They quickly jumped on Jerry and bound his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?!" Jerry yelled.

Kim nodded to Ama who pulled out the dagger and sliced the silk that bound her hands. Kim silently went to stand behind the Prince.

Jack pulled a guard off of Jerry and dodged a punch from the other guard. He grinned at them, "You probably shouldn't have done that."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Jerry: oh my God, He better not do anything with her or I swear I'll kill him. . . . **

**Yo, what's the hold up? We need to go now.**

**I have more ideas for this story but I don't know if I should put it in this one or maybe another story. Inbox me your opinion on the length of this story: too long, or keep going?**


	21. Unfair Consequences

"You really shouldn't have done that." Jack grinned. He kicked the guard in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Kim wrapped her arms around the Prince's neck in a guillotine choke hold. "Give up the Princess. Now." Jack ordered, both the guards had been disabled during the time in which Kim had grabbed the Prince so Chad was defenseless.

"GUARDS!" The Prince desperately tried to escape Kim's vice-like grasp but failed. _This boy has absolutely nooo muscles_.

"Don't bother." Kim told him, "Your head will snap long before they can do anything about it." The Prince whimpered where he stood. "That's better!"

"What do you want with me?" He whined.

"Why did you take Amarillis?" Jack demanded.

"Because she didn't want to be my bride. I had to convince her." Chad answered simply.

Jerry had gone to Amarillis and embraced her, she was putting on a brave face but still looked shaken. And angry. "Convince her? Dude! Take a hint, she's not into you." Jerry said.

"Now listen," Jack began seriously, "You're going to give us free passage out of your kingdom and never come back to our kingdom again. We won't punish your country for _your_ idiocy."

Prince Chad looked to Amarillis first, "You don't want to stay? Weren't you enchanted by my beautiful kingdom?"

"NO!" Ama and Jerry yelled at the prince still in a headlock.

"Then fine. I will accept your terms." PRince Chad sighed. Kim let him go and he massaged his neck. "Have a nice trip."

"Do I sense a little sarcasm? Your _highness_?" Kim flipped around, in his face now.

"N-no. Of course not." He answered, scared of her.

Kim nodded, pumped up _Damn, first time someone's actually listening to me!_ "Let's go guys."

And all the teens left.

"Are you alright Ama?" Jack checked his sister over as soon as they were outside the kingdom's borders, which they had exited as quickly as possible.

"I'm fine Jack," She pushed his hands away from her, "Physically, yes, I'm fine, I am a little disturbed by that boy's mental state though." She tried joking, _But it only works with Milton,_ she thought sadly to herself. "I'm fine," She repeated.

"Unfortunately, one of our horses isn't." Kim noticed that Honey had a limp in her right foreleg. When she checked the hoof, there was a glass shard stuck in it. Kim pulled it out carefully, not wanting to get hit, and sighed, "She's not going to be able to carry anyone, not for the next week or so."

And that left the 4 teens with only 2 horses.

"Fine then, you and Ama can ride. Jerry and I will walk beside you guys." Jack said.

"No that's ridiculous, I'll walk with Jerry since you two are the royalty." Kim replied.

"That's okay with me," Jerry chimed in.

"The ladies should ride," Jack protested, being chivalrous.

That made Kim roll her eyes, "What are we, in the dark ages? I can walk the distance Jack. How's it gonna look if a prince is walking while his employee is riding on the horse?"

"That's true, dude." Jerry added.

"OKAY!" Ama cut the bickering teens off." We'll all ride. Jack, you ride with Kim and Jerry will ride with me. It'll be so much faster and I just want to go home." She went to Jerry's stallion and got a leg up from him. Jerry followed suit and they were soon on their way.

"Come on up, then." Jack reached his hand down to Kim from ontop the horse.

Kim was hesitant but didn't want to show it, "Oh, alright." She took his hand and lifted herself up into the saddle. She took Honey's reigns and wrapped it around the crow's handle on the saddle, "Giddup." She nicked and the horses began moving at a steady trot beside each other.

"That was some good team work back there," Jack complimented.

"You too," Kim said, "Takes two to tango."

"No really, we work really well together," Jack insisted.

Kim smiled, "I know we do."

* * *

"You're sure you're okay Princess?" Jerry asked, abnormally conscious of his status as servant and the close proximity between him and the Princess Amarillis.

"Yes. I'm fine Jerry. I have the same answer for you as I do for my brother." She answered.

"Oh. It's just I was so worried. I thought he was some sortof perv ya know. . . " Jerry trailed off.

Ama grinned happily at his concern for her, "It's okay Jerry. I know how you must've felt."

"So that's it for suitors? You're done with that?"

"There'll never be ''no more suitors''. But yeah, I'm pretty much done with all this suitor business. I'm going to choose who I want." Amarillis decided.

"And that is. . ?" Jerry asked. Then sun had risen to it's highest point in the sky and the world was hot, luckily it was springtime but still the sun caused a slight sheen of sweat over everyone's forehead.

"I guess this is not the best time to say it, and I'm not the most romantic person, I don't know really what to say but I don't want to wait for a romantic rainfall on valentine's day or some other romantic occasion," Amarillis rambled, she took a deep breath and said, "I'd choose you over any prince any day. If you . . you know.. feel the same." She held her breath.

"But I'm just the guy who works in the kitchens-"

"Not just a boy who works in the kitchens, Jerry." Amarillis told him. "You saved me. And you make the best biscuits ever." Her head was turned towards him, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I do." He stuttered.

"You what?"

"I do feel the same," He held Ama's hands in his while holding the reigns and did a little dance on the horse with Ama.

She snuck a quick peck on the cheek and turned forward again, blushing.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Jack's parents had been waiting nervously at the gate. The Queen stormed.

Kim had jumped off the horse about a mile before for royalty's sake along with Jerry, so the Prince and Princess were riding beside each other with the two commoners walking on their outer sides.

"We have been worried sick!" Amarillis hopped down with Jerry's help and embraced her mother, "Are you okay Amarillis? Did they hurt you?"

"No mother, I'm fine." Ama reassured her.

Jack also dismounted his horse, drawing his mother's attention. "And you!" She moved to her son.

"I'm just gonna rest the horses in their stables now, see ya." Kim said quietly, trying to inch her way out.

"No, you stay." The Queen ordered. "How dare you just go off like that?! What were you thinking, going to an enemy kingdom with only your bodyguard and a kitchen boy? You could've been killed!"

"With all due respect your majesty-" Jerry began.

"Silence! You have no opinion here." The Queen exclaimed. Her husband, who was stading behind her, shook his head at Jerry and motioned for him to go. Jery did so, taking the horses along with him.

"Mother, it was really alright. Kim and Jack totally had it covered-" Ama defended, but again her mother interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it! Amarillis go up to your room, Milton needs to make sure you're alright."

"I told you, I'm _fine_." Ama insisted, but the basilisk glare her mother gave her convinced her to obey. She trudged up the path to the castle with a guard following close beside her.

"Westley." The King began, a pit fell into Jack and Kim's stomachs at the same time, that tone could only mean trouble. "What you did was impulsive and only succeeded because of pure luck. You do realize that you cannot rule a kingdom like that? You're going to have to grow up sometime soon or else." He then turned to Kim, standing awkwardly waiting for the chance to escape. "And you, Miss Crawford." Kim swallowed her fear, "That was impeccably irresponsible for you to let your principle do something so reckless. What would you have done if he was in danger? Nothing, because that's all you could've done without any strategizing and military backup. You all would've been killed." The King harshly berated her.

"We cannot allow someone that irresponsible to continue protecting our son." The Queen decided.

"WHat?!" Jack exclaimed.

"We acknowledge you superior skills in the martial arts, but we need someone who can actually protect and serve our family in the way we want. Not suddenly vanishing to go invade an enemy country with only 2 warriors and a kitchen boy." The King explained. "So we're dismissing you as the royal bodyguard for Prince Westley."

"No! You guys can't do this!" Jack exclaimed. "It's her _first day_ on the job! You can't judge her for one mistake-"

"We've made up our minds." The Queen answered simply.

"Hell no!" Jack began to protest again but Kim stopped him.

"Your majesties, if you're so set on firing me then who will be the Prince's new bodyguard?"

"The boy who was your competitor in the last tournament." Jack's mother answered.

Kim wanted to scream, "Please your majesties, give me another chance. I don't have experience in this job."

Jack's parents said nothing, they were set in their decision.

Kim saw their determindness in their eyes. She sighed, holding back tears and turned to go. Jack grabbed her arm, "This is ridiculous, you don't have to go." He pleaded.

"Your parents have made up their minds. And if you haven't noticed I can't exactly say no to them either." Kim tried to laugh to make the situation lighter, but failed.

"Why are you being so easy about this?" Jack wondered, "You fought so hard for this during the tournaments."

"Not everything works out the way we want it to, Jack. Especially for me." She tried to say more, but her throat caught, threatening to break and she ran away.

"What the hell mom? Dad?" Jack turned back to his parents.

"I'm not leaving my child 's safety in the hands of someone so irresponsible!" His mother answered, exasperated. "This conversation is over. Go to your room-"

"It's not over! I told you, if you listened to me at all, that it was my fault. I didn't even tell her what was going on until we were already on our way. And she also came up with a plan to get Ama out without putting me or Ama in too much danger. She got us out of there without starting a war and without hurting anybody! How is that irresponsible?" jack yelled at his parents. This wa the first time he's ever spoken against their word, let alone yelled at them. And that astonished them.

"Westley? What is so different about this peasant that you question our judgement?" The King asked, he was usually the more understanding parent, which was unusual.

"She's- she's just -ughh! - EVERYTHING!" Jack stormed off to the castle.

Queen Isabella and King David gave a look to each other then eyed Jack at the castle doors, _Everything, hmm?_


	22. Traitorous

The Next Day . . . .

"Your highness?" Michael Dominic knocked on the wooden wall outside the stables where Jack was washing down a horse just after a heavy ride.

"Who's there?" He asked, not bothering to look up.

"Michael Dominic, the new bodyguard." He said, stepping inside. He bowed to the Prince, "Your parents called for me this morning and filled me in. Sorry about the quick change of employees." Michael said politely.

"Yeah well, you're not going to be doing much. I'm a danger-free kid who stays within castle walls all day and only dreams on math equations so, buh-bye." Jack lifted the saddle and hung it back on the rack, pushing Michael to the side as he passed him by.

"With all due respect sire," Michael replied, "I was instructed to stay by your side at all necessary times and, of course, to obey your bidding unless it interferes with your well-being." It sounded like he was repeating a lecture, dull and monotonous.

"Then do this bidding: go to the kitchens and get me a big batch of oatmeal raisin cookies. I love 'em to death." Jack quickly told Michael, he snapped and pointed to the door, "Quick!"

Michael hesitated but then turned and went at a quick pace to the palace kitchens, a little wary of the Prince's sudden craving for cookies.

Jack took a moment to make sure that Michael was out of eyeshot-range. He sprinted off the the spot where he knew the castle gate was vulnerable and slipped through, on his way to Kim's house. _I gotta go see how she's doing._ He thought to himself.

"Excuse me? Uhh Jerry?" Michael asked, "Jack wants a batch of oatmeal raisin cookies, they're his favorite." The last part of the sentence was more of a question, actually.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked. "Jack hates oatmeal raisin cookies."

"Oh really? Damn," Michael ran out the kitchen door as fast as he could and found an empty stable. "Goddamn, it's only the first day!" He yelled out exasperatedly, then began to look for his principle.

"Kim?" Jack knocked on Kim's door loud and fast. "Kim! Are you in there?" He called in.

Ariel opened the door, "What? -Oh, Prince Westley?" Ariel bowed immediately. _Why now God?_ She thought, feeling self-conscious of her messy hair that was tied up in a bun, sweaty face and dirty clothes. But in fact Jack thought she never looked prettier, but not as much as Kim.

_Maybe I'm just biased._ "Is Kim here?" He stepped inside without invitation.

"Yeah, but yesterday she went up to her room without saying anything. She's still up there I think." Eddie pocked his head out from the kitchen doorway, also looking disheveled from the chores.

"Where's her room?" He asked.

"May I ask what's going on your highness?" Ariel tried to ut in, but Jack ignored her.

"Top floor, door at the end of the hallway. It's basically the attic." Eddie said helpfully.

"Thanks." Jack took off up the stairs. Ariel looked to Eddie like _What the hell?_ He just shrugged and continued to sweep the kitchen. Ariel rolled her eyes and got back to dusting, pushing her red hair out of her eyes.

"Kim?" He knocked on the door. When he didn't hear an answer he slowly opened the door, "Kim?"

The blonde was sitting on the floor, burning a paper in her hand. All the windows were open, the wind tossed around other papers lying on the floor and gently sifted through Kim's hair. "What Jack?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, sortof afraid of the state she was in.

Kim didn't say anything for a minute, she just stared at the burning paper in her hand then spoke. "My mom used to make me join her in her little tea parties. She would make me wear a little dress and everything." Kim chuckled, "She wanted me to be such a lady. I remember I would get so mad when her tea parties would interrupt whetever activity I was doing with my dad. Whether it was archery, fencing or just weeding the yard."

"Kim?" Jack felt so confused, _What the hell is she talking about?_

"I found a letter a couple weeks ago, from my mom. I didn't open it until now. She said that she left because the dreams she had as a girl didn't come true so she went to look for it. What the hell?!" Kim let the burning letter fall to the ground. "She wrote here "I know you will be a fine lady someday, regardless of what your father tells you to do. You'll grow up like your mama, following your dreams." What kind of crack advice is that?"

Jack sat next to Kim "But you're nothing like your mom, she left and you're still here. She wanted you to be a lady but you're a warrior. That's not a bad thing!"

"But I'm not exactly following my dreams either." Kim pointed out. She still stared at the fire which was now dwindling down to soft embers. "I've lost the only job I've ever wanted and now I have to go find another one to feed me and Ariel and Eddie. It's actually more responsibility than I've ever had before."

"The new guy came in today, the guy who's taking your place. Ughh" Jack tried to make Kim feel better, "Total newbie. I was able to give him the slip just like _that_." Jack snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Not even close." Michael spoke from behind them. Jack and Kim jumped up suddenly, surprised. "Who the hell are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm Prince Westley's new bodyguard." He answered indignantly, "And I guess you're the one who got fired first day on the job?"

"You better watch it pal!" Kim warned, "What are you doing in my house anyways? You couldn't knock? Wait outside?"

"Civilian rights is not an issue when it comes to the Prince's safety." Michael replied.

"You can't just come in here like this, invade Kim's privacy and eavesdrop in on our conversation like that!" Jack said, "Not cool."

"Doesn't matter, we need to get back to the palace." Michael told Jack.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack stubbornly said.

"He'll leave in a minute, just wait downstairs will ya?" Kim stared pointedly until Michael nodded and left. She didn't say anything or let Jack say anything until she heard his foot steps reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I swear Kim, I'll help you get your job back." He took her hands in his, a bold move in his opinion. "Either as the normal guard or bodyguard."

"How are you going to persuade your parents?" She asked.

Kims lips looked unordinarily pink up close, "I'll find a way. But this is your dream, right?"

"I can't imagine doing anything else with my life." She stated simply, _ I can't imagine being with anyone else 24/7._

"Then I'll do whatever it takes." He promised. He pulled her in a tight hug, "Are you sure you're alright? You're not yourself."

"I'm fine." Kim decided, "But I really can't take much of this shit anymore. No parents, no job, no money. But hey, I'll be alright." Half of what she said was sarcastic, but really honest.

Jack kissed Kim on the top of her head. "You better be. I'll visit as soon as I can." He said, He moved to the door.

"Bye." She waved to him and he disappeared. She resumed her seat on the floor and blew out the lingering flame.

"Thanks Eddie, Ariel." Jack waved to the cleaning siblings.

"Bye!" Eddie called to him. Ariel just nodded, still trying to hide her face.

Jack opened the door and left, walking right past Michael. The two boys walked down the road a while before Michael spoke. "If it helps, I didn't alert your parents of this escapade."

"That's one thing that ''helped"." Jack said.

"But this won't." Michael drew his sword and struck the back of Jack's head with the butt of it.

Kim still sat on the floor a few minutes after Jack had left, she had heard the front door shut and seen Michael and Jack leave the property. _Who does that guy think he is?_ She recalled their brief encounter, _I liked him better when he didn't say anything and shot off his mark. _Kim scooped up the ashes of her mother's forgotten letter and went downstairs to throw them out.

"Kim!" Eddie rushed to her, looking exhausted. "What were you doing up there for all that time? You're going to be so proud of my hard work-well, _our_ hard work. Ariel did a lot too." Eddie rambled on. Kim silently went in to the kitchen and disposed the ashes in the garbage bin. "W made lunch too!" He exclaimed.

The smell of sloppy joe meat and toasting bread filled up the whole room. "Seriously?" Kim asked, impressed.

"Yup! All by ourselves!" Eddie claimed.

"Yeah, and the help of Meat Galore's Cook Book." Ariel added wryly from behind the stove where she was watching the meat.

"Good job you guys." Kim complimented.

"So what was Prince Westley here for? I thought you were fired." Ariel said.

_Just as blunt as ever._ "He came to tell me that he's going to try to get me my job back." Kim told them.

"Well that's good." Eddie said, after an awkward silencce between the girls.

"Maybe we should invite the Prince back for lunch!" Kim sickly-sweetly suggested I'm sure you would love to show off your new look. What is that anyways? Dirty Chic?"

Ariel glared at her step-sister, and returned to her meat-stirring.

"I'm going to clean out the trough. I'll be back for lunch." Kim told Eddie and she left to the animal's pen.

Michael dropped Jack's body onto the table in his father's house. "Here he is father, the Prince of Ariden."

Michael's father, Raul, rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Yes! Now we start step 2 of my plan."

"Have I pleased you father?" Michael asked.

His father paused, still gazing upon the body of the unconscious Prince. "Yeah, sure. Go get the ropes, bind him to the chair."

Michael inclined his head, "Yes father."

* * *

**For all those who saw that piece in all caps . . . . sorry. I'm an idiot, I totally forgot to take that piece out, it was a note to myself so I wouldn't forget what I was doing. . . . opps, spoiler alert!**


	23. Treacherous

"Stop it, that tickles!" Ama exclaimed, batting Jerry's hand away from her.

"That's the point!" He laughed, he wiggled the blade of grass near her ear again. They were having a picnic out near the royal gardens, closer to the edge of the palace property, a field of grass surrounded them dotted with clusters of dandelions and wish flowers, evergreens bordered the clearing but Jerry and Amarillis sat under the shade of a single willow tree sitting in the middle of the clearing.

"Here, taste." Amarillis took a chocolate truffle out of the picnic basket and gave it to Jerry. "I made it all by myself. I followed the directions exactly but I don't know if it's any good.

Jerry tasted it, _Oh God, how can somebody make chocolate taste so bad?_ He choked the truffle down though. "It's . . pretty good. . for a beginner. . you know, if you're trying to make someone. . throw up. ."

Ama pouted, "I'm no good at cooking."

"You're fine! You just have to learn." Jerry took out his own container filled with pastry, "Abre." He popped a small turnover in Ama's open mouth.

"Mmm! This is sooo good!" She exclaimed once she had finished chewing the tiny pastry. "You're so good at cooking Jerry."

"Baking, actually." Jerry corrected.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Amarillis joked, "Did Jerry actually, dare I say it, _correct_ me?" They both laughed together.

"I think I have to be back now," Ama said after they finished their home-made desserts, "Milton will lecture me about the origins of the measure of time if I'm late." She gathered the empty tins and put them in the basket they arrived in.

"Why do you take so many lessons? You're already a genius." Jerry asked, he folded up the blanket slowly.

"Thanks Jer, but there's always so much more to know. Although I don't get far with Milton's poetry obsession." She told him. The couple began walking back to the castle.

"Poerty obsession?"

"Yeah," Amarillis nodded, "He keeps writing poetry and asks me what I think of it. He says that he still needs the courage to show them to the girl he loves. ''Hair of silk and eyes of cocoa"" She recited from memory, "My love for you is more than you will know. Your intelligence only compares to mine, but separating us is your blood, descended divine. I've nothing of worth to give you or show, my story has more woe than Juliet and Romeo. On my own in this gargantuan palace, but I never feel lonely when we're in class."

Jerry listened to Milton's poem carefully, _Intelligence compares to mine? Blood descended divine? I never feel lonely when we're in CLASS? He's talking about Amarillis! He has class with her, he's not of her status either, and he only gets to spend time with her when they have a lesson!_ "And you don't know who this mystery girl is?" He asked.

"No idea, and usually I'm good at finding these things out. Well, whoever she is I hope he gets a chance to tell her." Ama replied, happily oblivious.

_I bet you wouldn't if he did. _"Wy don't you just cut today's lesson? C'mon it'll be fun! We can go to the village and mess around with Phil, I'll show you my school-"

"I can't just skip class! Not if I ever want to beat Milton at chess." She hooked her arm through Jerry's and pulled him forward. "Race ya to the castle?"

"You're on!" He raced her back to the castle, she stuck her foot out and tripped him but he recovered and continued running. They both came in at a tie, breathing heavily. "Damn, girl - You're fast!" Jerry said between breaths.

"Yourself too." She nodded back. "I'll . . . see you .. . later Jerry." She laid her picnic basket on the counter top.

"See ya then, watch out for those poems!" He joked, he kissed her on the cheek and she left to her lesson.

As soon as she was out of sight, Jerry threw the picnic blanket and basket in the kitchen pantry hastily and bolted up the servant stairway to Jack's room. "Jack? Yo, Jack I gotta talk to you." He opened the door to find an empty room. _Where could he be? Last time I saw him he was outside with the horses, now he's not there. He's definitely not in a lesson, Ama's already with Milton, maybe he's with Kim!_ He figured. Jerry jumped up and ran to Kim's place.

* * *

Jack woke up suddenly, head aching worse than he'd ever felt before. He opened his eyes and saw Michael sitting in the same room, looking into the fireplace before him. Jack looked down and found himself bound to a chair.

"Dude! What the hell?"

Michael turned around, "Oh, great. You're awake." He said not so happily.

"What's going on? Let me go immediately!" Jack exclaimed. He struggled to lose the ropes binding him.

"I can't do that, your highness." Michael replied simply, looking back into the fire.

"Why are you keeping me here? What do you want?" When Michael didn't say anything Jack tried again, "If it's ransom you want the court has a poor treasury for a kingdom but it will be enough to set you for life."

"We don't want ransom." Michael told Jack sharply.

"We?" He noticed, "Who else is in on this? How many are you?"

"I told you too much, I shouldn't even be talking to you." Michael seemed to be scolding himself instead of Jack.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Not to be rude your highness, but shut up." Michael stood up and dragged Jack's chair into a little closet and shut the door.

"Well you're doing a pretty bad job of it!" Jack yelled from inside the little room.

"This is nothing personal your highness, trust me. You were just offering the wrong position at the wrong time, then of course, that Kimberly happened as well." Michael told him through the wooden door.

"Kim will find me! She'll know something's wrong! So will everybody at the palace!" Jack threatened.

"That's irrelevant." A new voice had spoken up, it spoke in a low erie tone. "I _want _the kingdom's attention. I want them to know the injustice that happens everyday here in Ariden."

"What? Who are you?" Jack demanded, _Injustice, what the hell is this guy talking about?_

"That's none of your business." The creepy voice said, "All you need to know is your last words as we publicly execute you, in front of your family, friends, and that little blonde girl you love so much."

Jack's heart dropped into his stomach, "I swear, if you touch her I'll-"

"Kill me? How? You have no way of getting out alive." The sound of the mans foot steps faded away until Jack heard the voice again, farther away. "If he starts asking questions again, knock him out. I don't want him finding out too much, regardless of whether he has a chance of getting out or not."

"Yes, father." Michael replied.

_Father?_ Jack realized, _So that's why, this guy seems to nice to do any of this on his own._

"Get out of here, I don't want to see your face until the excecution." Michael's father said harshly, the sound of flesh being struck rang throughout the room.

". .. Yes father." Michael answered quietly. The sound of foot steps exited the room, then everything remained silent.

* * *

"KIM!" Jerry pounded on the large front door to Kim's house, after searching for at least an hour. "KIM! Are you home?!"

"WHAT?" Kim threw open the door suddenly, Jerry fell in face first. "What the hell Jerry?"

"Is Jack here?" He asked from the floor.

"No, why?" Kim asked.

"He went out earlier but didn't come back. I reaaaaaallly need to talk to him." Jerry stood up and brushed himself off.

"He left about an hour ago." Kim told him, starting to get worried. "He should've been back at the castle already. Are you sure he's not there?"

"Yeah, I looked everywhere he normally hangs out. And he definitely isn't with Milton right now.. . " For a moment Jerry worried about what new poem Milton was writing for Amarillis, and if she would finally get what he meant by it. "Jack's definitely not at the castle."

"This isn't like him." Kim thought aloud. "Wait, wasn't he with that new bodyguard? Mitch?"

"Michael." Jerry corrected (for the second time today).

"Yeah, that guy didn't seem right to me. Too nice." Kim thought. "I'm going to look for him. Jerry, alert the royal guard and tell the King and Queen."

"Yes ma'am!" Jerry saluted and left. Kim dashed upstairs to her room and retrieved her bow, a quiver full of arrows, and her special dagger. As Kim barreled down the stairs Ariel stepped in front and blocked Kim's path.

"What's going on? You need to help with the dishes." She told her.

"Jack's missing, I have to go find him."

"Who's Jack?" Ariel asked obnoxiously.

"Prince Westley." Kim answered impatiently. "He's gone and I have to go find him right away, it's important. I'll make up the work later now _move_." Kim pushed Ariel aside and left her there, glaring.

"I'm sure it's important." Eddie said, he was watching from the kitchen door.

"Yeah, sure." Ariel flipped her long red hair and went to the kitchen to wash the rest of the dishes.

* * *

"Crow!" She called out to the hut in front of her. This time, Crow came out on her first call. "I need your help." Kim explained the whole story of what's going on, starting from how she got fired (because Crow didn't even know that she had been fired) up to the part where Jerry told her that Jack was missing. "Can you track him? Do that thing you do with the ground." She hoped.

Crow held back a chuckle, "You mean when I put my ear to the ground?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded.

"Alright, show me where you last saw him."

Then Kim brought him to her front door, she pointed to the village, "He went that way with Michael, his new bodyguard. I don't think he's good news though."

Crow kneeled down and felt and indent on the ground, then another. He moved forward and looked to the next one, "Follow me." He moved forward, following the faint footprints along the dirt road. Suddenly he stopped. "Someone fell. Then was dragged, no- picked up, there's only one set of feet now." Crow examined the indents in the ground a bit more, "My guess is that these are Michael's shoes."

"Michael must've taken Jack by surprise and knocked him out, where did he go Crow?" Kim was bouncing with adrenaline and anger.

"This way," He quickly advanced along the path, keeping on the trail of the rogue bodyguard, "He turned here." The two turned left off the beaten path and into the shallow woods. Soon enough they saw a little house in the distance.

Crow motioned for Kim to move forward but quietly. She drew her arrow and pulled back the bow string. They slowly moved forward together, not making a sound.

_1. . 2. . 3! _Crow counted off and threw open the door. Kim jumped through the door, ready to shoot anyone in sight. "Is anyone here?" She called out when there was no one in the first room. The fire was still burning bright. She moved to the next room, apparently the kitchen, "Jack?"

Crow stepped in and checked the other rooms, "There's no one here."

"Damn!" Kim lowered her bow, "Well they couldn't have been gone too long, the fire's still burning."

"Look." Crow had picked up a little piece of parchment which had been lying on the table, "They left this here for us, "To that little blonde girl"" Crow read aloud, "Since you're reading this then you know that your precious Prince Westley has gone missing. Don't expect to see him again. Don't come looking for him anymore either or he'll meet an early, unprecedented ''accident''. Send my regards to the King and Queend as well. I'm sure they miss their boy very dearly. Long Live Rathen.""

Kim picked up Jack's leather bracelet off the floor, speechless.

"Kim-" Crow began.

"These bastards. . are going to _pay_." She swore. She turned and exited the abandoned house.

"Where are you going Kimberly?" Crow concernedly asked, following her out onto the dirt road to the village.

"To the castle. I can't find Jack all by myself, I need whatever help I can get." Kim replied, she took off at a run with only one thought in her mind, _Save him._


	24. Discoveries and Dwarves

"What?!" Queen Isabella rose out of her seat. "Jeremiah, tell me you're not joking." Jerry had gone to tell the King and Queen of Jack's disappearance, which they were not taking well.

"I'm not! He was last with Michael but we don't know where either of them are." He told them.

"We'll send out a squadron to search Michael's house." The King decided.

"Already done." Kim entered with a loud bang, she impudently strode up to the thrones and spoke to the reigning monarchs, "They left this." She handed the King the letter that was left behind, "Jack's not just missing. He's been kidnapped by our enemies in Rathen."

"And how do you know this? Where were you when this occurred?" The Queen inquired.

"Jack visited me this morning, Michael soon followed and told him that they need to be at the castle soon. Later Jerry came looking for Jack because he couldn't find him here in the castle, so I got a bit of help and followed Jack and Michael's trail until I found their house which was empty except for the letter." _And Jack's bracelet, he must've left it on purpose. It couldn't possible have fallen off naturally._ She absentmindedly played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"That's Prince Westley to you Miss Crawford. You are no longer a part of Jack's close circle, remember?" Queen Isabella reminded Kim no less than viciously.

"With all due respect your majesty, what I call _Prince Westley_ is irrelevant if he's dead." Kim replied, just as sweet. She turned to King David, "Your highness, I suggest that we search the houses of anyone who was friends with Michael or his family while he lived here in Ariden. We also should send out an undercover team to Rathen to investigate the Prince's whereabouts."

The King nodded in agreement but the Queen wasn't so obliging, "You don't work here anymore, you have no opinion here! Leave the ordering around to me and my husband."

"Isabella!" The King stood up, finally putting his foot down. "This girl is only trying to help us find Jack! She has extraordinary skills and is our only lead so far. Put away your selfish pride and accept the only hope we've got to find our son!"

Everyone was speechless at this outburst from the King.

He turned back to Kim, "You'll head the team to Rathen. Come, we'll alert the guard and organize the troops."

* * *

(An hour earlier . . . . )

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, the closet door had opened and Michael took the chair out.

"Not supposed to say." Michael answered.

"Why? Because your father doesn't want you to?" Jack needled at him, "Hey, if he's forcing you to do this I can help you dude." He used the distraction of their conversation to slip off his leather bracelet and dropped it on the floor

"He's not forcing me! I _want _to do this." Michael protested.

"WHY?"

Michael sucked his teeth, "You keep asking questions. Sorry that I have to do this." Michael advanced.

Not realizing what he was going to do, Jack muttered still. "If you _want_ to do this so much then why do you keep apologizing?"

Michael delivered a swift punch straight to Jacks face, knocking him out. Jack's head rolled back and his body went limp. Michael untied the ropes and lifted Jack onto his shoulders. He carried him outside and tossed him onto the back of the carriage parked in front of the house. He tied Jack again, hands behind his back and feet together all attached to the side railing of the carriage. He put a blindfold on him just as Raul sat down in the drivers seat.

"Everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes father." Michael said.

"Good, soon enough they'll know what's to happen of their sweet little Westley." He laughed sadistically. "Giddup!" Raul smacked the reigns and the horses began running.

* * *

"Now go! Don't come back empty handed!" The King sent off the soldiers who had just been given their orders. "Kim, this way." King David led her over to a small group of soldiers, shorter than most people. In fact, they were about as tall as children. "You're going with this group, they're the sneakiest warriors I've ever met. You all should work nicely together."

"Umm . .. " Kim leaned closer to the King's ear, "Why are they so short?"

"We're dwarves!" One of the little guys piped up with a scottish accent. "Don't ya go whispering around about us! If ya want ta know say it to mah face!"

"Yeah!" "That's right!" "Tell her!" The other dwarves chimed in.

"Hey, no harm no foul." Kim said. "Let's go." She saddled up her horse and sat, the dwarves did likewise on their ponies. Kim held back a laugh, it was hard not to though.

"Good luck!" The King waved to them. Then Kim and her team took off.

* * *

"If you were to cry, I would comfort you. If you were to laugh I'd chortle along with you . . . "

_Zzzzz I WISH I could laugh at this right now_. Ama thought, feeling bored out of her mind as Milton continued reading his poem to her in the royal library where they had their lessons.

". . . .The hole in my heart, you would fill it. For nothing's more beatiful and interesting . . than my Amarillis." Milton boldy finished, he finally worked up the courage to tell her. But in poem form.

_Wait.. . . did I hear that right? _ Ama lifted her head off her crossed arms (the position people sleep in when they're at school) slowly. "Milton?"

"Amarillis-" Milton had prepared a whole little speech about how he's loved her ever since he met her and how their lives could be together.

"Ama!" Jerry burst into the room.

"Really?" MIlton exclaimed.

_Thank God!_ "What is it, Jerry?" Ama asked eagerly.

"Your brother, he's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" Ama and Milton jumped out of their seats and attacked him with questions. "Are you sure?" "What do you mean?" Are you _sure_ that he was kidnapped?" Who took him?"

Jerry, confused about who to answer, took Ama's hand and slammed the door to the library in Milton's face, "SHUT UP MILTON!" He yelled through the door, pulling Ama to the throne room by the hand he explained the situation to her. "Jack's bodyguard kidnapped him this morning, apparently he's from Rathen. We don't know where they are."

"Did they ask for ransom?" She asked, they turned a corner.

"Nope." Jerry said. Ama gasped and stopped suddenly, "What? Does that mean anything?"

"If they don't want anything, then they're not planning on keeping Jack alive."

* * *

"So what't the plan?" Kim asked, they huddled up just outside the kingdom of Rathen's borders.

"I thought you would'a come up with that lassie." A partiularly grumpy dwarf said, "Why else didya come along?"

Kim glared at him, just about tired with all his grumbling and muttering. "To reach the top shelf."

"Oi! Shut it you two! Now, what's the plan?" A nice dwarf with a singular spectacle resting on his left eye said. All the dwarves looked expectedly at Kim.

She rolled her eyes, "How about this?-" She continued to tell them her plan, involving a lot of goats, twine, and a spittoon.

"Ready you guys?" She asked.

"Ready!" The dwarves agreed in unison_. _

"Then let's go." And the team went off on their mission.

* * *

Crow waited in the castle hall for an audience with the King. He just wanted to see Kim and know what's going on.

"Hello? Oh you're that dude that Kim hangs with right?" Jerry appeared with Amarillis in the hall with Crow.

"Yes. Where is Kimberly?" He asked.

"She went to Rathen with a team to see if Jack is there." Jerry told him. Ama's eyebrows furrowed with anger, _Nobody's telling me anything!_

"She did?!"

"Yes, now the whole village is on lockdown!" Jerry told him.

"And I'm just hearing about this _now_?" Ama exclaimed.

"I'll tell you both everything, in the kitchens. I'm starving!" Jerry said, running off to the kitchens_._

* * *

(A couple hours later . . . . . . )

"We're back!" Kim proclaimed. She and the dwarves entered the throne room where King David and Queen Isabella were nervously waiting. "And Jack is not in Rathen. I doubt the Court even knows much about what's happening over here."

"Dammit!" The King slammed his fists on the chair.

"I'm sorry, your highnesses." The dwarves bowed solemnly. But Kim remained standing. "Your highness," she said, "Did the other team find anybody that knows Michael? Any clues as to where Jack might be?"

King David shook his head, "No one knows Michael except from the tournaments. Although there was report of a man who strongly resembled Michael buying items from a black magic shop just off of Durin Road. We don't know what all the items put together mean but the owner told me that it's really advanced magic."

"I think I know of someone who can help with that." Kim said. "My sensei, Black Crow Who Flies on Wind, knows some things about magic."

"I'll send for him at once." The King said.

"He's already here!" Jerry said, popping out of the doors at the back of the throne room, "Come on!"

"Kimberly!" Crow greeted her.

"Hey Crow, we need your help with something." The King and Kim showed Crow the items bought from the black magic store.

"Voodoo doll, sage, ashes of a willow tree, candle of the summer moon, eyes of an owl." Crow looked over the list, "He's planning on casting a safety spell, a darkening spell, and is going to use the Prince's body."

"What does that mean?" Kim asked.

"The voodoo doll will control the Prince's body, it makes the subject do whatever the controller wants and feels whatever pain that is inflicted upon the doll. The Safety Spell will enclose a circle of safety around the user and whoever is inside the circle, blocking out other spells and physical objects. The Darkness Spell will cast a cloud of darkness over an area. You just have to spread the ashes of the eyes of an owl and the wax of the candle of the sumer moon around the desired area and it will become dark as night within the next hour." Crow explained. "And If I'm not mistaken, the village seems to be looking quite dark now."

Kim dashed to the window and looked out. It was nearing sunset, about 5 o'clock, but a darkness fell over the village that made it seem to be twilight. And it was quickly growing darker. "Your highness? I think whatever this guy is planning is about to begin."

"Go. Find this Michael and save my son." Isabella said to Kim, but not harshly like her usual tone with Kim.

Kim nodded, understanding, "Yes your highness. King David, send out everyone you can as soon as possible!" She ran to the door.

"We're coming with you!" The dwarves stood up.

"Don't waste any time, then! Come on!" She dashed out the castle, weapons in hand and dwarves with battle armor.


	25. The Beginnings of a Happy Ending

In the village, everything went silent as a dark cloud descended over the land, blocking the sun. The kids playing hopscotch on the sidewalk stopped and ran into their homes to their mothers, teachers in the schools that were still grading papers looked out their windows, and the vendors in the market shut their shops and locked up, knowing that something dreadful was about to happen. Kim raced to the town square, dwarves trailing behind her. "Alright boys, I don't know what's going to happen or when, but be on the look out. Try to blend in, maybe act like the little kids playing." She joked.

"Oi, watch it sweetheart! One more crack at mah height and I swear. ." The grumpy dwarf threatened.

"I know, you'll "tweeze mah pretty little locks off"." Kim grinned, this little dwarf and she were becoming good friends. "Now go!" The dwarves separated and wove into the leftover crowd. Kim threw the hood of her cloak up and began moving as well.

* * *

Jack woke up sitting in a chair in a little room, he could smell the fresh air outside. He opened his eyes and looked down, _I'm not bound! Now's my chance to escape! Heehe, stupid._ He thought. Jack jumped out of the chair and bolted to the door. Suddenly a pain gripped his neck, choking him. He fell to the floor.

"And where do you think you're going? Didn't I tell you that you have no way of getting out alive?" The creepy voice that belonged to Michael's father came up from behind Jack, so close to freedom, and dragged him backwards back inside the little room by the hair.

"Wha- what's hap-" Jack struggled to speak, but the invisible hands remained on his neck, his face was beginning to turn blue.

Raul sighed impatiently and removed his two fingers that were clamped around the neck of the little voodoo doll he was holding, a voodoo doll that happened to have a lock of Jack's hair that had been ripped out by the roots.

Jack inhaled deeply and coughed out, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not repeating myself twice." Raul answered. He crouched down to Jack's level, who was still on the floor. He shook the voodoo doll in Jack's face. "If you try to escape again, you won't even have a chance to say goodbye to your loved ones before you draw your last breath."

Jack quickly snapped out his hand for the doll.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Raul kept the doll out reach, "You probably shouldn't have done that." He twisted the arm of the little doll all the way around.

"Aughh!" Jack grunted in pain, trying to hold back a yell.

"Don't worry it'll all be over soon," Raul crooned maniacally, "You'll be dead. And your family as well. Ohh no, perhaps I'll make them an example instead. Hmm, I'll see how it turns out." The psycho thought out. "Michael!" He called.

"Yes father?" Michael stepped in from another room.

"Take this trash out." He ordered his son, "If he gets out of hand. . " He handed him the voodoo doll.

"Yes father." Michael bowed.

* * *

As Kim made another round through the town square she saw Michael, then Jack. "Jack!" She ran to him as quick as she could. As she reached him she saw his hand fly up and hit her in the face. She flew back and fell to the floor. Everyone still in the market gasped.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Kim!" Jack apologized, he looked so pained.

"What the hell?" She got up off the floor, "What are you doing with _him_?" She pointed to Michael. Not waiting for an answer, she ran forward and aimed a flying kick at Michael's head. At the last moment Jack stepped in front and absorbed the hit, he fell backwards almost knocking down Michael, who stepped out of the way.

"Damn, Kim." Jack coughed, her unexpected kick had winded him.

"Jack, why are you defending him?" She asked, ready to fight but unsure.

"He's got this doll, it's controlling my movements. I can't stop it." Jack explained to her. Michael moved the doll and Jack stood up suddenly, he advanced towards Kim. "Kim RUN!" But it was too late. Michael had made Jack grab Kim and now she couldn't move because of how tight he was holding her.

_ If he had done this a day ago it would've been a lot nicer_. Kim struggled uselessly. "Grumpy! Dwarves!" She called out.

All the dwarves and other guards stepped forward out of the crowd, arms at the ready, waiting for the order.

"Don't Kim, I don't know what he'll make me do to you." Jack whispered in her ear.

"It would be better than you remaining his little puppet." She answered.

"Stay back!" Michael yelled to everyone surrounding them. He held the doll that controlled Jack up for everyone to see. "One move and both the Prince and the girl dies!"

The Dwarves took a little step back, worried for their new friend.

"Your highness, if you please." Raul, Michael's father came out and guestured to the center of the clearing. Jack, this time willingly, let go of Kim and moved to where Raul wanted, before he hurt Kim.

Raul took out a small sack spilled the contents slowly in a circle around himself and Jack, giving him a 5ft wide berth. "Omnitus. . " Raul chanted quietly. There was a loud crack of electricity and the circle was closed and then silence.

"You must know what this is, Kimberly Crawford. Your red friend must've told you already." Raul turned to Kim.

"That's the safety spell?" She asked.

"Very good! 10 points to the Crawford house!" He exclaimed. "You can't touch us now. So you might as well relax."

At that moment Jerry arrived with Ama, Milton, Crow and Jack's parents arrived a second after. "Where is my baby?" Isabella cried, she pushed past the guards and dwarves to the front. "Oh Westley! Are you alright?" She went to embrace her son.

"Queen Isabella no!" Kim tried to stop her but the Queen ran into the safety charm already. It sparked and launched the Queen, quite ungracefully, into the dwarves standing far behind her. "My queen are you alright?" She asked. Kim checked her pulse, "She's alive but unconscious. She might have a concussion mi'lord." She told the king.

"You bastard!" Jack yelled, he tried to hit the maniacal sorcerer but was stopped in midair. Michael, still in control of the doll, held Jack in place. Then he flipped his legs out from underneath him and Jack hit the floor with a loud thud.

_I have to get that doll away from Michael._ She left the unconscious queen to her King and headed for Michael, in the mock night that stood over the village. "Hyahh!" She threw a punch at his head. Unfocused, he barely made it out by ducking and tripping backwards. Kim advanced again and kicked his left torso. Michael grunted but recovered, he launched a combinations of punches and chops that pushed Kim backwards as she blocked all of them.

"Michael! You fool! Take out the doll!" His father yelled at him from within the safety circle.

Michael backed up a few steps to take out the doll, Kim went after him but paused. _What's he going to do with it?_ Jack's body jerked forward, nearing the boundary of the charm.

"You idiot son of mine! Don't take the Prince out of the circle! Threaten her with it!" Raul yelled to his son.

As MIchael listened to his father's instructions Kim took his distraction to double kick him in the leg, close to shattering the bone.

Michael tumbled backwards, falling over himself. Just as Kim was about to deliver the final blow, a wrestling move that would temporarily paralyze him, Michael put the doll forward, holding a tiny fake knife to it's own throat. Kim turned around and Jack was doing the same. Every muscle was tensed, trying it's best to pull Jack's hand away from his neck but to no avail.

"On your knees." Michael ordered Kim. She threw herself down on the ground, tears beginning to stream down her face as she realized that there was nothing else to do to save Jack.

_Jack, I'm so sorry_ She mouthed to him.

_It's not your fault_. He replied, with his own kife still positioned above his throat.

"People of Ariden!" Raul called out to the village people, a single ray of moonlight shone on him now. "I am Raul Dominic of Rathen. But I have lived here in Ariden for a year now learning your ways, your laws, your way of life." He paused for dramatic effect. Michael got up and stood as close to his father as the circle would allow. "But your way of life is wrong! You are being deceived! These people you call "Your Highness" and "Just Rulers" are corrupt!" Raul pointed to the King and still unconscious Queen lying on the floor, in David's lap.

"What are you talking about?" A curious voice from the crowd called out.

"I'm talking about this judicial system, the way taxes are collected, the education system here, the fact that some families have to make their children work as maids and chimney sweeps to put food on the table!" He proclaimed.

_What the hell is he talking about?_ Kim wondered, the King as well, "No such thing happened under MY REIGN!" He bellowed to the Rathii.

"One more word, you royal screw, and your son will not see the light of day again." Raul warned King David. _Not that any of you will anyways._ Raul planned on killing the whole royal family when Ariden was under Rathen's power. He resumed his well-planned speech, "Do you all really enjoy living under this tyrant's rule? Do you want your future children, grandchildren living in poverty so the royal family can live their lavish lives with cushions and extravagant clothes?"

"No! We don't!" Some bastard yelled out from the crowd. The people around him murmured in agreement.

"Shut up you!" Kim screamed to that person in the crowd. "What do you know? These people work tirelessly everyday to keep you safe and well!-"

Michael moved in front of Kim and showed her the little doll with Jack's hair in it, reminding her of the situation. She glared at him, but remained in her kneeling position and lowered her head.

"Kimberly," Crow's voice whispered in her ear, but when she turned he was nowhere near her, "In your pocket, use it." Kim looked in her pocket and pulled out a tiny satchel full of powder.

"What's this?" She asked to the voice.

"When the crow flies. . "The whisper trailed off and was no more.

"Crow?" Kim looked for him throughout the crowd but could not find his physical form.

"- And under Rathen's rule, we will all stand united!" Raul proclaimed. Kim looked up and saw a crow flying above the square. _When the crow flies. . ._ "Our freedom will all begin, with the death of the heir to the throne and his family." Raul gazed upon the knife dreamily and then into Jack's eyes, "And of course that obnoxious little blonde girl you love so much will be meeting the same fate." Jack didn't reply with threatening or hateful words, but the repulsion in his eyes said it all.

As Raul signaled for Michael to finish the deed, Crow dove towards the ground like a hawk does, and Kim ran to Jack, pouring the dust in the satchel over the top of her head.

"JACK!" Ama sobbed for her brother, "NO!" Jerry yelled as well. The King could only stare in horror. The dwarves bowed their heads solemnly.

Kim dove into the circle, passing through the charm unscathed and tackling Raul to the ground, Crow scooped the doll in Michael's hand into his beak and perched on the building overlooking the scene. Jack tumbled backwards still trying to avoid the knife that now harmlessly fell to the ground.

Raul and Kim fell to the ground together but Raul didn't plan on going down without a fight, in fact, he didn't plan on going down at all. He grasped Kim's wrists and rolled over on top of her. Kim wrestled an arm away from him just in time to block a punch aimed for her neck. She kicked her legs up and threw the maniac over her head and onto his back. She rolled over to face him, Jack caught her.

"You okay?" He asked, ready to use the knife that just threatened his life.

"Yeah, you?" Kim replied, not taking her eyes off the man who now was in the middle of standing up to fight them.

"Ready?" Kim asked, she was crouched and ready to pounce.

"Almost." Jack answered. Still standing in the safety circle, he took her fae in his hands and kissed her. A strong, passionate, quick kiss. His lips caressed hers in one blissful moment, then they parted. "Now I'm ready."

Kim stood frozen in place, eyes wide.

"Here he comes. . " Jack warned Kim. Raul had taken Michael's sword and charged the couple at a run. "Let's go!" Jack moved forward. But Kim stopped him.

"Wait! Don't move!" She held Jack by her side, within the line of ashes of the safety charm.

Raul continued his manicked run and waved his sword above his head, not remembering or caring about the spell he himself had cast on the circle. As he stepped on the line that separated the two sides a large crack of electricity crackled through Raul's body and threw him backwards.

"Okay. Now you can go." She let go of Jack's arm.

Everyone watching was quiet as the guards took Raul and Michael back to the castle, to the dungeons. Even Jack and Kim, they stood and watched the whole day's events come to wraps, holding each other in their arms.

"Jack." Amarillis cried, she ran to her brother's arms after he and Kim stepped out of the charm's boundaries. "You bastard! You're such an idiot!" She scolded him, still crying.

"Hey bro." Jerry embraced both the siblings. Pretty soon everyone joined in on the group hug: Kim, King David and a newly awakened Queen Isabella, Crow in human form and most of the surrounding crowd in the village square.

"There'd never be more braver men," Kim sang an ancient song of their kingdom, which first was sung when the foundation of the castle was being built just after the Battle of Darkane. The battle that had won them their freedom from the dragon lords. "Than those who're born of Ariden. Never a better sire or lord, than those who came and took up the sword."

Everybody began slowly joining in, "Lyre and harp, bow and knife: a man's best friend that saves a life.

But men of Ariden laughed and drank to dawn

jeered at death in the throng

"He'll never take us, we're too strong"

Then fearlesss, met the dragon head on.

The castle walls were built of bones

of Lords defeated,

once exalted, now unkown

and mortar's made of dragon's blood

spilt that day redder than any rose of young love.

Ariden, we crush our enemies

Ariden survives

Ariden, land of liberty

in God's name we stride!"

Everybody cheered as the song ended, the dark cloud that covered the village dissapated and sunlight reached them once more. The group hug separated and the dwarves carried the faint Queen Isabella back to the castle with her husband close behind.

"That was some show." Jack commented, "I never knew you had a voice like that Kim!"

Kim blushed, "My mother taught me that."

Jack laughed out of pure happiness, he squeezed Kim tight in a hug, "Maybe one of these days we can just have a normal day."

"Maybe," Kim replied, Jack kissed her on her forehead.

"Yo Jack!" Jerry called to him, he pulled Ama along. "Since you're not kidnapped anymore. . . Guess who'd got a girrrlllfriend?!" Jerry did his signature victory dance. Ama just grinned and shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked, "You? And You? Together?" He pointed to Ama and Jerry. "How long was I gone?"

Kim, Jerry and Ama laughed at him, "God, you're so oblivious!" Kim pulled Jack by his arm, "Come on, let's eat! I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Jerry exclaimed.

The 4 teens laughed and joked together in the normal, midday sun as they walked back to the castle with no worries on their mind except for what they're going to eat.


	26. Trial of the Dominics

"This goes without saying, but you are sooo re-hired." Jack told Kim, wincing as the nurse wrapped gauze around his bare chest.

"Oh really? I just might need a raise before I agree to come back." Kim joked, sitting on a chair beside the cot Jack was sitting on in the infirmary.

"Yeah right," He snorted. "I still can't believe I have a fractured rib. I can't believe no one has locked you up for testing, no one so small should be so strong."

"I was really angry, and I didn't know that you'd get in my way," Kim countered, remembering her flying kick aimed for Michael's head that was blocked by Jack.

"You're all patched up. You should take it easy for the next couple of weeks, your highness." The nurse said.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"I'll be back with a pain killer for you." She said, she bowed her head and left.

"So Jerry and Ama. .. . ?" Jack asked.

"Yup," Kim then told Jack about how this started and berated him for being so oblivious.

On the other side of the room Ama and Jerry had just said goodbye to Queen Isabella, who was now napping.

"We should go, it's boring here now." Ama said.

"I have to make sure you're alright first." MIlton said, coming up to them with a clipboard.

"What are you doing here Milton?" Jerry asked, wary of the boy obsessed with poetry. Ama looked down, not wanting to be alone with him.

"I'm the head of the infirmary, I usually don't do check ups but since the staff is a little busy I'm helping out." Milton explained. "Amarillis? Would you mind?" He guestured to a ot for her to sit on.

"Actually, I'm fine. We're both fine so we'll just be going. . " She tried to protest.

"Nonsense, it'll just be a quick minute." He pulled her to the cot and Ama reluctantly sat on it. Jerry stood by the bed. "I'll be with you in a minute Jerry. Can you give us a minute?" Milton asked, trying to get a chance to be alone with Amarillis.

"Nope." Jerry answered with a smile.

"As a doctor I must respect patient confidentiality." Milton stepped up to Jerry, "You can't-"

"Doctor I'll see to this patient." A nurse said, a young brunette girl with glasses stepped up. She winked at Ama, they were good friends and she saw the situation was getting tense. "You can see to the other patients."

Milton turned around and saw the adorable, nerdy girl. "I haven't seen you here before. All new employees are hired by me." He wondered aloud.

"I was hired by Princess Amarillis, I'm from the kigdom south of here. Balkrune." She explained.

"Smartest girl in her country," Ama added from behind Milton. She slid off the bed and introduced the young geniuses. "Milton, meet Julie Hamilton Genius of Balkrune. Julie, meet Milton Genius of Ariden." She stepped back for them to have a moment.

"Genius, really?" Milton asked, "Maybe my country's definition of genius is different from yours."

"And why do you think that?" Julie asked, unsure of whether that was the beginning of an insult or not.

"Because the people that are intelligent in Ariden aren't so attractive." He complimented.

Ama tensed, _WHAT?_ she mouthed to Jerry.

"Well that was quick Milton!" Jerry said, he turned Amarillis away from the teens hitting it off and walked away with her, "Don't get mad, he's obviously never seen your face."

"Then what else has he been looking at?" Ama asked.

"Uhhh. . . nothing."

* * *

(The Next day . . . . . )

"What is your verdict?" King David asked after the long trial. Everyone in the kingdom had gathered for the great event. The Trial of the Dominics. Because there were so many witnesses the trial had to be held outside from the steps of the castle to the village square (which is close but still a very great length). Kim stood guard with the other guards on the castle steps next to the royal family. Jerry watched the trial with the rest of the commoners in the crowd.

A elder from the grand jury stood up and spoke, "For Raul Dominic on the charges of treason, attempted murder of the Royal Heir, child abuse, coersion, and kidnapping: we find him guilty. For Michael Dominic on the charges of aiding and abetting treason, attempted murder, kidnapping and attempt to overthrow the monarchy: we find him guilty."

"And for their sentences?" Queen Isabella asked. When the most heinous and serious crimes are committed the Grand Jury of Elders is called in for the verdict and sentence.

"We sentence Raul Dominic to death by hanging. For his son, Michael Dominic, for the damage done to him psychologically we sentence him to two years of hard labor then exile." The Elder announced.

King David stood up, "Raul Dominic shall be excecuted next week in the privacy of the dungeons. Court is adjourned"

The crowd cheered and rejoiced, people hugged each other.

"What of Rathen?!" A person in the crowd called out, "We cannot let them go unpunished!"

"Yeah! That's right! Let's get them!" The people clamored.

King David raised his hand to silence them, "The kingdom of Rathen isn't to pay for this crime. Let us solve this conflict without war, but instead as allies. My son, Prince Westley, will ask for the Princess's hand in marriage to keep the peace!"

"Wait, what?" Jack wasn't sure he heard that right, neither was Kim. "Dad, what are you talk-"

"Let us all celebrate with a farewell feast tomorrow evening to wish our boy a successful quest!" King David declared. The crowd cheered and and thinned as people left to get ready for the banquet. 4 guards stood by the convicted Dominics and led them to the dungeons to wait there until they filled out their sentence. Kim helped out the rest of the servants and guards in clearing the chairs and other things off the castle steps, but did so with one last concerned look at Jack, mouthing _What does he mean?_ just before she left.

"Dad!" Jack called to his father. "What the- I mean, what're you- I can't un- WHAT?"

King David took his son by the shoulders, shaking him. "Spit it out, kid!"

"What do you mean "Westley will ask for the Princess of Rathen's hand"?" Jack asked.

"Exactly that. Things are tense between our kingdoms right now and with this little even the situation is more hostile than ever. Your mother and I spoke to you and your sister about this, don't be so surprised." He explained.

Ama came up to the father and son and joined in on the conversation, "Things have changed, father. Jack is-"

"This isn't your issue yet Amarillis but I appreciate the concern for your brother." King David interrupted her.

"What if I don't want to?" Jack grew angry now.

"That's too bad. You're growing up and you have to accept your responsibility as a prince! You can't go running off whenever you feel like it and play with your little peasant friends anymore! You are _going_ to go through with this and I won't hear another words about it." The King yell, then he stormed off.

Amarillis and Jack were astonished, they had never seen their father so intense and dead set on something like that before. "Jack, what are you going to do?" Amarillis asked, feeling small.

Jack didn't look away from the spot his father had stood, his fists were clenched. "I don't know. Yet." He turned away and ran opposite his father.

_Great, just great. Like father, like son._ Amarillis thought. _Hmm, like father, like son . . . Maybe I can change this around!_ Amarillis went to find her mother as quickly as possible.

* * *

Later that day, Kim came home with the sun setting on her home. _Ahh, home, sweet, home_. She felt so tired after that long eventful day and just wanted to have dinner and sleep.

"Kim?" Eddie asked from the dining room as Kim opened the front door and set her things down.

"Yeah, it's me." She answered.

"Your little friend is here again." Ariel told her, coming into the room looking unhappy. "WHy does he keep coming at the worst possible times? I was wearing my avocado face mask!"

"Where is he?" Kim asked.

"Out at the stables, he's messing around with the horses. Can you get him to leave? It's sort of creepy." Eddie said honestly.

"Yeah, I know." Kim sighed. _I just wanted some food. . . _She went out to the stables where Jack was, "Hey, creepy! Whatchya doing?"

"Kim!" Jack turned around and ran to Kim. "Finally! What took you so long?"

"My job? Thanks by the way, but what are you doing here? What's going on?" She led Jack past the pig pen and sat down, leaning on the side of a lean-to that was used for storage.

"I'm not doing it, I don't care what my father says." He told her, sitting next to her as the sunset light shone through the trees.

"So he's really going to make you do it? Ask for that girl's hand?" Kim asked sadly, but trying not to show it.

"If I stay, yes."

"What else are you going to do, leave?" Kim joked, "Oh wait, you're serious?"

Jack nodded.

"What? That's insane Jack! You can't just run away!" Kim exclaimed. She tried to convince him, "Where are you going to go? How will you feed yourself? How are you going to protect yourself?-"

"I can protect myself just fine!" He interruped the petite blonde, "I never asked for a bodyguard, in case you forgot."

"Oh really? Who was the idiot who got himself kidnapped? And who came to the rescue and saved your ass?" Kim yelled at him. "You're not as invincible as you think you are _Westley_."

"Wow, I can't believe you Kim. I thought you would be on my side!" He replied, equally as angry.

"News flash Jack, a lot of people are on "your side" because you're the son of the damn king." She retorted.

"What?! Stop being like this Kim! I'd have thought you wouldn't want me to. . because we. . . " Jack trailed off. This was uncharted territory for both of them. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me."

Something like a cross between a gasp and a scoff escaped Kim's lips. "I can't just leave. I have responsibilities now, to Eddie, Ariel. I can't just leave them, they have nowhere else to go." Kim listed her reasons off to Jack with a meloncholy tone, sortof wishing that she could leave. "But most importantly this is my dad's house."

"So?" Jack asked, not getting the significance.

"So?! That's all you have to say to that?"

Jack slowly shrugged, sensing the hole he was about to fall into, "Yes. . ?"

"I can't believe you!" Kim exclaimed. She and Jack fell into the argument with a new interest. "You must HATE it when things don't go your way!" She yelled at him.

Ariel and Eddie had been watching the fight from the window in the kitchen, making sure not to be seen.

"Doesn't everybody?!" Jack replied.

"Why don't you just go? Go find somebody who'll agree and follow every word you say!" Kim told him.

"Fine! I will!" Jack stormed off into the woods behind the mansion Kim's father left her on the path leading out of the property, towards the castle.

"And I hope you have a great time, your highness!" She called bitterly to the back of his head.

* * *

"Mom?" Amarillis knocked on her mother's bedroom door. "Are you here?"

"Yes, come in sweetie." Queen Isabella sat down on a lavish beige ouch in the cozy sitting room of the royal chambers and invited her daughter to sit as well. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk." Ama answered.

"About what, honey?" Isabella and Amarillis were sitting face to face on the couch.

"Can you tell me why you married dad?"

Queen Isabella thought for a minute, "Well, the normal reason."

"Betrothal?" Amarillis asked.

"Hmm, yes and no." Queen Isabella answered, "Let me tell you the whole story . . . . "


	27. The Moment was Here, The Moment is Gone

"I met your father at a council of Kingdoms, after the-"

"Battle of Powers, I know mom. Get to the good part." Ama interrupted.

"Okay, well I only came along because my father wanted me to learn how ''the big guys deal''" Isabella chuckled, "And your father was there for similar reasons, he was next in line for the throne of Ariden. After everything was resolved there was a ball. There was going to be food and dancing and music, but I didn't think there was anybody my age that I could spend some time with so I decided to spend the night in the gardens (gardening was a passion of mine) and that's where I met David." Queen Isabella sighed dreamily, remembering the past days when she was young and in love. "It was around twilight, and I was studying the azaleas when your father suprised me from behind, "Put your hands up and freeze!" He scared the living daylights out of me. We fell in love right then, during that one night."

"Didn't you both come from polar opposite countries though?"

"Yes. Ariden was at least 50 leagues away from my home in Tatiene, and your father wanted me to come and rule Ariden with him. So he asked my father for my hand in marriage, even though his own father had been planning on getting him betrothed to a princess from a neighboring kingdom. My father said yes, but when David's father found out he was furious! He took David bac kto Ariden and swore that he would never let a Tatienian rule Ariden." A little smile crossed Isabella's face, "But your father took a horse and rode all the way to Tatiene, which was not a short journey. He took me and my father back to Ariden and together we conviced the previous king of Ariden to let us be together. And here we are." Isabella finished.

"So dad disobeyed his own father and refused betrothal for love?" Amarillis clarified.

"Yes, he did." Isabella smiled happily.

"That's all I needed to know, thanks mama!" Ama kissed her mother on the cheek and ran off to find Jack.

"Your welcome sweetie!" Isabella waved goodbye to her daughter who disappeared behind the door.

* * *

"Milton, have you seen Jack around? I haven't been able to find him since this morning." Amarillis asked Milton, finding him in his only hangout: the library.

"I haven't seen a single face or soul, nothing like the beauty Julie's eyes hold." Milton answered his student dreamily, gazing into Julie's eyes and holding hands from across the table.

"Well have you heard where he's went or been? I have very important news I need to tell him." Amarillis persisted, keeping in time with Milton's poetic rhythm.

"I presume to Kim's he has probably went, he often goes there to flirt or to vent." Milton answered.

"I've already looked, she said he left. They had a huge fight and he went to the west." Amarillis rolled her eyes, "I've already questioned where Jack might've gone, do you think I would ask if I knew all along?"

When Milton shrugged Ama knew she had won, either that or he was distracted again by his new paramour. Dissatisfied, she left the room without any more help than she had when she walked into the library.

* * *

"Yo Jack! Where ya been bro?" Jerry called to Jack, who just came into the kitchen and grabbed a biscuit.

"Nowhere."

"You know your sister is frantic looking for you right?" Jerry pulled a new batch of biscuits out of the oven and set them on the cooling rack.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Jack said sullenly.

"Hey, what happened? Why the long face?" Jerry took Jack's face and stretched it out. He started laughing, "Haahaa, get it? Why the long. . . face. . .?" His sentence trailed off as he saw Jak wasn't laughing. "So yeah, whats up?"

Jack began his story of what happened between him and Kim slowly but slowly picked up speed, getting more worked up by the sentence. "-And then she said she wished that I would have a GOOD TIME! What the hell Jer? I don't get it." Jack finished his story exasperatedly.

"Ohhh, I get it. Listen bro, she's jealous." Jerry explained simply, full of confidence and proudly displaying it. "She's jellin' because anotha' pretty mama is gonna be working it for ya, and that niña linda es muy rica y Kim no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ella como un plebeyo."

"English, Jerry!" Jack exclaimed.

"What you gotta do is make her jealous." Jerry told his best friend.

"If she's already jealous, how does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense! Just do what I say. Trust me, when she sees how much she's got to lose, she'll come running back." He then told Jack everything he should know about making a girl jealous.

"And you're sure about this?" Jack asked unsuredly, "I don't think it's such a good idea. . . "

"It'll work, bro! I know how the ladies think." Jerry nodded coolly.

"Oh really?" Amarillis spoke up from the doorway.

"Uhhh no. I'm innocent. Jack did it." Jerry defended himself, against what he didn't know.

"Don't pretend that nothing was going on, I heard the whole thing." She said.

"Uhh, how much?" Jerry nervously rubbed his head.

"Everything. It's a horrible idea, Jack. Jerry knows nothing, plus I found out something that changes _everything_! Dad can't say no now!" Ama grabbed a cooled biscuit of the cooling rack and ate it excitedly.

"About the betrothal? What is it?"

Ama told Jack and Jerry about how their father disobeyed his very own father for true love, even when he was betrothed to another princess and thousands of miles apart from Isabella. "If Dad can disobey his father's direct orders and refuse a betrothal then so can you! He'd be the biggest hypocrite in the century!" Ama and the boys rejoiced.

"Nice work Ama!" Jerry hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Too right!" Jack high fived them.

"But one important question remains," Ama reclaimed some of her composure, "Do you truly love Kim?"

Jack uneasily looked back and forth between Jerry and Amarillis, who were staring him down for an answer. "Don't stare at me like that!"

"We won't when you answer!" Ama countered.

"How can I when you guys are making me feel so uncomfortable?"

"Just answer, bro! It would be a huge disaster if you said you did then lost it after a year." Jerry said.

"Well that's helpful. Way to not put on the pressure, Jer." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Come on, don't be embarrased Jack," Ama cut in, she took her brother by the shoulders and sat him down on a stool. "We all know each other like the back of our hands, so just answer. Do. You. Love. Kim?"

Just as Jack was about to answer Milton opened the kitchen door loudly. "The Princess Of Rathen has agreed to come, she'll be here in the morning! Holy Christmas nuts! We have to get ready!" He exclaimed frantically. "Jerry! Tell the chefs to make their best dishes! And lots of it!"

"So, what? I'm not a chef anymore?" Jerry asked, but Milton didn't hear him.

"Oh! I have to make sure the decorators have the right shades of blue and white!" Milton rushed out of the room to make sure the castle was gorgeous enough for the Rathii people.

"Well?" Jerry and Ama turned to Jack at the same time, still expecting an answer.

Jack took a deep breath, remembering all the times, good and bad, that he and Kim shared together. "I-"

"Come on! We must get READY!" Milton screamed from beyond the door.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Jerry: ". . .and that pretty girl is very rich and Kim has no chance against her as a commoner."**

**Just wanted to say thank you guys soo much, this story just went over 20,000 views!(Loud applause)**

** And to Marissa the Guest Reviewer, you got your wish! Just know that I'm going to be taking some liberties with the character.**


	28. Court me like one of your French Girls

"Ms. Crawford?" A new recruit of the guard stood in front of Kim's door, who was still in her pajamas.

"Yes, what?" Kim rubbed her eyes, annoyed at the sudden wake up call.

"You're needed at the castle to be by the Prince's side. The Court of Rathen is arriving today at 10 o'clock a.m." The newbie informed her.

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as possible." She slowly shut the door, yawning her thanks to the guard and moved like a zombie to get dressed.

* * *

"Where have you _been_ Kim? They're going to be here any minute now!" Milton exclaimed as Kim entered the castle's throne room.

"They're going to be here in half an hour, Milton. Calm down, it's too early for your high pitched voice talking at 100 miles per hour." She told him irritably. All the servants stared in awe as Milton sturggled to say something, anything, back to Kim.

"Thank you! He's been driving us all crazy all morning!" A young servant thanked Kim as she looked around for her principle. She smiled, and went to the kitchens to see if Prince Westley was there.

She stepped inside to smell fresh scones, bacon, eggs and pancakes and saw all the chefs swarming around each other, trying to get their dishes done as quickly as possible. Kim saw where Jerry was stationed:at garbage duty, picking up and throwing out the small bags of trash into larger trash bags. At the back door near Jerry, Kim caught a flash Jack's brunette hair exiting the door. Quickly, she darted through the white-top hatted crowd and opened the door into the fresh morning. "Good morning, your highness." She bowed to Jack with all the faux courtesy she could manage.

"Kim, good morning." He replied, at first startled by her lack of animosity but took it into stride, matching her mock politeful tone exactly.

"Are you prepared for your _courting_ sir?" Kim asked, not making eye contact.

"Absolutely." Jack answered confidently, following what Jerry told him to the letter (despite Ama's comments of the whole plan being an imbecilic waste of time that would only result in unnecessary drama, to which Jerry replied, "¿Tiene un idea mejor?" Then they both began arguing in spanish.)

"Then may the spirit's be with you in this conquest." Kim answered with grandeur.

_It's going to be a long day. _Jack thought sullenly. Heraldic trumpets sounded out from the castle gate. "They're here!"

"Don't get too excited, you might wet yourself and need an extra change of clothes. . . Your _majesty_." Kim bowed again to convey her deepest "respect" for the future heir of the kingdom. _It's going to be a long day._

* * *

King David, Queen Isabella, Amarillis and Jack sat in the throne room and waited for the Rathii's to be introduced. Kim stood behind Jack's seat diligently, she had her weapons on her but only displayed the bow prominently and concealed the others.

"Now announcing the Princess Marissa and the Prince Chad of Rathen." The herald announced as the Prince and Princess entered the throne room with a small entourage of a few of their own guards and two ladies in waiting.

Princess Marissa stepped up, she had long brown hair with light blonde highlights, blue eyes with felcks of green and was wearing an extraodinarily extravagant dress of purple and gold (Rathen's flag colors)wit ha corset that accented her extremely thin waist. Almost at a freaky level was her waist so thin. "Your highness, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Princess Marissa took Jack's hand and bowed.

"You as well, Princess. Thank you for coming." The King answered when Jack awkwardly said nothing. "And you too, Prince Chad." He looked to the prince still standing behind his sister, not offering greeting or being polite.

"Thank you for giving me another chance, Princess Amarillis." Chad smiled at her, eyes wide which made Ama very uncomfortable.

_Why did he even come?_ She wondered frustratedly.

"My lords, the banquet is ready!" Milton exclaimed, running into the throne room. "Oh! Your majesties, you're here. Ahem," Milton calmed himself, and repeated what he said with more grace, "Mi'lords, the banquet is ready."

"Thank you Milton, would your highnesses like to join us for the banquet?" King David invited the, rising from his chair. Jack did the same.

"Yes. Thank you, King David." Princess Marissa replied in a quiet voice.

_Ughh, so dainty._Kim criticized the Princess in her mind, but she silently follwed her principle into the banquet. The banquet went as normal as any banquet would go: 4 course meal with dessert, small talk as the court Jester and court musicians. Jerry made sure to keep a close eye on Chad and Ama, visiting often with a new tray of biscuits or refreshments. Kim remained at her post behind Jack's chair which was next to Princess Marissa's seat, so Kim was stationed right beside the Princess's bodyguard: a tall dark-skinned fellow with hispanic features, he wore the normal attire of a Rathii guard which was bulky and very hot looking. But he stood stock-still with his eyes trained on his charge's surroundings.

At the end of the last course Princess marissa had only eaten about a third of each of her plates. Jerry raised an eyebrow to Kim as he passed by, clearing the table for the end of the meal. She shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes. He shrugged in response and finished.

"Was that satisfying to your taste, Princess?" Queen Isabella asked, gently dabbing her mouth with a napkin for any crumbs.

"Are all your courses so large?" She asked bluntly, a hint of an accent hidden in her voice.

"Yes. They are." Jack answered curtly, _Damn._ Jack cursed himself, _I can't forget to make Kim jealous_. He sneaked a peak over his shoulder, which Kim did see, and quickly turned back around. _Maybe she didn't notice._

_Why's he looking over at me when he has the _Princess_ to look at?_ Kim thought bitterly.

"Hmm. In Rathen we have smaller portions." Marissa said. _Or just anorexic_ Kim thought. "You see, we Rathii's have a small obsession with beauty." Marissa rectified her statement when she realized how what she said might've been taken as an offense. "Which must've been why my brother is so infatuated with Princess Amarillis."

There was an awkward silence as all eyes turned to Amarillis who slightly blushed out of embarrassment, looked down at her hands underneath the table.

"Princess would you like a tour of the castle grounds?" The King offered, breaking the silence.

"I was under the impression that Prince Westley and I would be alone, except for the neccessity of our bodyguards." She replied.

"Uhh, of course." The King answered, a bit put off by the Rathii Princess's attitude towards them, "Westley, why don't you show her the gardens first? I'm sure she'd love to see the rose bushes, or perhaps the lilac fountain."

Jack sighed inwardly, but smiled. "Yes father, Princess?" He stood up and held his hand out to her grandeurly.

"Call me Marissa." She smiled coyly, taking his hand and following him out of the banquet hall arm in arm.

Kim stiffly followed along with the Rathii guard beside her. ""Call me Marissa!'' Trust me, I'd like to call you a few things and it ain't your name"_._ Kim muttered to herself, mimicking Marissa's voice in a high-pitched, squealy tone.

* * *

"So," Prince Chad slid a seat closer to Amarillis seductively, or at least as close as he could get to being seductive. "Can you give _me_ a tour?"

Ama turned to her parents desperately, "Mom, Dad, why is this here?"

"Be nice Ama!" Isabella reprimanded her daughter.

"But he's a _psycho_. I don't want to stay in the same room as him, let alone spend the day with him! Plus, he _kidnapped_ me! Why are we even letting him in here without handcuffs?"

"Don't worry, there will always be someone with you both so nothing can happen to you." King David reassured.

"I'm not even the one who has to be courted here! I shouldn't have to spend any time with this creep!" Ama stood up in protest, banging her fist on the table. Chad just watched her in admiration.

"You will hold your tongue!" Ama's father rose to his feet as well, "We have a guest and we will entertain him. Now go and show him around the castle." He commanded.

Amarillis sighed, "Fine." When her father used that tone there was no saying no. _One simply cannot say no to King David when he's that angry_ She could her MIlton's favorite phrase for the King replay in her head. "Come on, Prince." She strode out of the room at a fast pace, not caring whether he could keep up or not.

"Wait for me!" He rushed to follow. Jerry poked his head out from the kitchen door and saw the teens leaving the room. He quietly dashed through the banquet room to the doorway in which Amarillis and Chad had left, planning to follow and watch them from a distance.

* * *

The Royal Gardens of Ariden have a history. It's said that the first flower that ever grew there was planted by two lovers that had to hide there to ever be together and was watered by the tears of joy when they were finally married peacefully. And from there on out the garden has been a place where love is supposed to be hidden in the very pollen and nectar of each and every flower. No matter who a person was with, sparks would fly. Jack and Marissa walked along the main path of the garden, shaded by small willow trees in a peaceful silence, only broken by the bees buzzing as they passed by or a bird's call to it's mate or babies.

"These are our royal gardens. There are some roses, azaleas and . . those white ones." Jack tried to show her around but felt incredibly awkward.

"Lilacs." Kim nuttered to him, begrudgingly helping him out.

"Yeah, those." He repeated. There was another moment of silence.

"Doesn't this garden have some story or legend?" Marissa asked.

"Yup." Jack answered.

". . . Are you going to tell me it?" Marissa prodded.

"Oh yeah. Well there was ths couple and they planted a flower for their love even though they couldn't be together." Jack tried to remember the details but couldn't recall much. "When they finally were able to be married legally they cried with joy over the flower and then a whole garden sprung up. Legend has it that whoever is in the garden has to fall in love with the other."

"Then it's a good thing that we're together then." Marissa smiled, moving up closer to Jack.

_Gotta make Kim jealous. . ._ Jack told himself, willing himself not to cringe away from the foreigner. "Yeah, good."

"Your highness?" Kim asked faux innocently from behind the couple, "Does that mean if you two marry then us bodyguards have to hook up too?"

"No!" "Yes." Jack and Marissa answered at the same time.

The Rathii guard looked to Kim in confusion, she winked at him and looked back to the royalties. "If the legend says so." She said shrugging like _Whatever._

Jack clenched his fists, "If the legend says so." He calmly repeated, making sure to look non-chalant about it.

"Princess- I mean Marissa, what are some of your hobbies? I'm sure you get around a lot." Jack turned back to Marissa with a new interest, but not for her.

"I like to read, mostly books on psychology and how to extract truths from people, those are mostly military." She explained, "I also sketch and embroider."

"That's so interesting! And so feminine too, not at all masculine," Jack emphasized the word masculine, back turned to Kim although that was his intention. "Like archery or fencing."

Kim, angry at Jack, turned to the hispanic guard. "So what's you name?"

"Raphael." He answered.

"Ooh, Raphael." She repeated, relishing the name on her tongue. "That's such a beautiful name! Do you work out Raphael?" She asked. The boy barely nodded when Kim jumped to speak again, "That's so cool! I bet you must have a lot of girls running after you. And you know why? Because you're probably nice and sensitive and _value other people's opinions._" She went on, raising her voice towards the end of the sentence.

Raphael looked confused, "I guess. Maybe."

"Don't guess, Raphael. Be confident. Well, not _too_ confident because then some people might think you're obnoxious." Kim told him.

Jack almost turned to her to tell her off, but stopped himself, _Don't let her get to you Jack._

"It sounds like our bodyguards are getting along," Marissa whispered into Jack's ear, "Maybe the garden is working on them."

"Maybe." Jack answered, thinking of what to do next. "Princess! How would you like to see the foutain? It's really romantic at this time of year." WIthout waiting for an answer he pulled her by the arm down the winding path to the fountain, getting out of sight of the bodyguards.

"Hey, wait!" Kim ran after Jack and the Princess. Raphael followed quickly as well, passing Kim very quickly. "Don't let them out of your sight!" She told him as he passed a corner, chasing the two royal teens.

"You're right Prince Westley! The fountain is so romantic this time of year!" Marissa exclaimed just in time for Kim to hear as she came up to them.

"Your majesty, I must ask that you do not run off without alerting me first. Your parents entrusted me to keep you safe." Raphael said to Marissa, he bowed slightly to Jack as he said "I mean no disrespect but there is no knowing who could be out here waiting for a chance to hurt you."

"Yeah." Kim added, sounding a lot less dignified as she panted a little bit.

"Oh please, Kim. Who's going to hurt _me_? Marissa?" Jack irritatedly asked Kim, "She's so dainty and thin!"

"A knife can be dainty and thin just as much and still kill you." Kim answered, but not apologizing for the offense to the opposite like Raphael so honorably did. _Thin? So what, I'm not THIN to you?_

"Westley, I don't like her. Send her away please." Marissa latched onto Jack's arm, looking up into his eyes like puppy.

"With all due respect your _highness_, I cannot simply leave my charge with two foreigners unprotected." Kim said firmly, finally talking to her rival.

"You heard what Westley just said, how can such a dainty, thingirl like me hurt such a strong man like him?" Marissa ran her small hand over Jack's left bicep, making him shiver but she didn't see it. Her eyes were trained on Kim's in a cold glare.

"Trust me, I'm not afraid of you hurting him." Kim replied, "You ever heard the phrase "A twig can't make a mark on a blade"? It's pico de gallo over her that worries me."

"He wouldn't do anything unless I told him to." Marissa answered.

"And God gave us mouths for a reason, to let us say things. You see my concern, Rathii?" Kim crossed her arms, standing her ground.

"Well this isn't your decision, you're just a guard. Westley?" Marissa and Kim looked to Jack for his decision.

_Hmm, I gotta make Kim jealous. . . but I can't be alone with this chick. . . _ Jack thought, trying to reach a decision.

"Jack?" Kim asked, "We're waiting."

"My bodyguard stays," Jack decided, _How else will she get jealous if she can't see what's going on?_ "But she will keep her trap shut." He reprimanded her.

"Hey!"

Jack shot her a look, _Don't mess with me_.

Kim narrowed her eyes at him, "If my prince commands." She bowed angrily.

Marissa smiled again, "So Jack," She began, using his well kept nickname, which took him and Kim aback. "Can you show me your room?"


	29. To the Death by Chocolate, Rivalries

"And this is the kitchens which concludes our tour. Eat whatever you want just don't put any poison in. Good bye." Amarillis finished her 10 minute tour of the castle in the kitchens, which was pretty much empty besides them and Jerry who was still keeping an eye on them.

"Oh good Jerry, you're here!" Ama hugged her unofficial boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Do you have anymore of those delicious biscuits?"

"For mi quierida, claro que si!" Jerry answered. He went to the pantry to retrieve the biscuits, "They're not warm but they're just as good." He gave one to her.

"Can I have one?" Chad asked, standing at the doorway.

"Sure." Jerry sighed, he held one out to him.

"Thanks." Chad took a huge bite out of it and chewed quickly. "Not bad."

"Not bad? Are you kidding? They're delicious! Jerry makes the best biscuits ever. Maybe even the best in the kingdom." Ama complimented Jerry, who blushed comically.

"Hmm, best in the kigdom, ehh? I guess that's good enough for you." Chad said dismissively, tossing out the rest of the biscuit.

"Good enough? What's that supposed to mean?" Jerry asked.

"I happen to be the best chef in my kingdom, I was planning on making it two kingdoms." Chad smirked.

"That's good for you." Amarillis answered, totally unfriendly. "If you'll excuse us then?"

"Nah, Ama, I got this." Jerry said, he took a step to Chad. "What do you mean "planning on making it two"?"

"I mean that I, Prince Chad of Rathen, challenge you, Jerry the common kitchen boy, to a culinary contest." He put his hand out for a shake, "Unless you are afraid."

Amarillis rolled her eyes but then she saw Jerry's expression, "Jerry! You're not seriously thinking about are you?"

"What does the winnere get?" Jerry asked, putting his hand out as well.

"Winner takes the Princess's hand. Loser owes a life of servitude." Chad said.

Jerry's hand veered away, "Yeah, I don't know about that. It's not really working out for me."

"Yeah, me neither." Chad said, dropping the grandeur facade. "That was a little dramatic, huh?"

"Just a little bit, yeah." Jerry answered, dropping the machismo stance as well.

"I guess. WHATEVER!" Chad exclaimed, resuming his dramatic act. "Winner takes Princess, and the Loser gets the Princess to shave his head completely bald!"

"Now you've got a deal!" jerry and Chad shook hands on it.

"I hope you guys know that I'm not agreeing to this. I don't care who wins or loses, I ain't doing it." Amarillis said, folding her arms across her chest. But the boys didn't listen.

"Name your course." Chad said.

"Desserts! Any pastry of delicacy, but no blueberries. Ama's allergic to blueberries." Jerry said.

"We'll begin in 10 minutes, time to prepare our stations. . . and our minds." Chad finished their shake.

"Yeah, that was also a bit cheesy." Jerry told him.

"I don't care!" Chad exclaimed, he turned and strode out of the room dramatically, slamming the door for effect.

Ama punched Jerry's arm, "What the hell Jer?"

"I got this Ama! Don't worry, baking is my speciality!" Jerry replied, full of that fake swag he claimed to have.

"Did you ever stop to wonder what _his _speciality was? Maybe, oh I don't know, DESSERTS?" Ama held him by the ear and yelled into it.

"¡Ayy carumba, chica! ¡Dios mío, mujer! ¿Cuál es su problema?" Jerry exclaimed, he rubbed his sore ear now.

"Mi _problema_ es que eres estupido! Y tu no sabe cuando callarse!" She yelled at him in his native tongue. "I hope you know I'm not agreeing to any of this."

He shrugged cutely, "I know, but he's in our territory. We can just kick him out of the country if I lose! Which I won't, by the way. I've never dissatisfied a customer, have I?" He took Amarillis's hands and wrapped them around his neck, now embracing each other in a hug.

"No, you haven't." Amarillis sighed. "At least I get to eat all those desserts!"

"Yeah sure, pretend like you're not going to share." He laughed.

"I'm not pretending." She said. She took another biscuit and left the kitchen, turning around once to give him a small wink.

* * *

_"Can you show me to your room?" _Kim recalled the scene in the garden, _I'd like to show you a few things and trust me honey, it ain't gonna be pretty_. She thought as they all made the trip up the stairs to Jack's room. _What is he thinking?He doesn't even like her! Does he?_

_What am I thinking? I'm such an idiot! But I couldn't say no, Kim doesn't seem to be getting jealous yet. I have to try harder_. Jack thought to himself, cursing himself as he led Marissa up the stairs, still hanging on to his arm.

"What's it like, living in Ariden?" Marissa asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Well, its. . " Jack began, trying to construct the right sentence to describe his home.

"It's horrible, disgustingly horrible." Kim said, finishing his sentence for him. _I'll just try to get her to hate it here._

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked, _Why is she saying that?_

"Westley, I thought she was going to stay quiet." Marissa pouted.

"Well, things change little lady. Suck it up." Kim answered her.

"Kim!" Jack exclaimed, astonished at her sudden rudeness. _This isn't like her at all._

They turned into a hallway, on the same floor as Jack's room, thick blue carpets cushioned every footstep and tapestries lines the wall.

"Here we are." Jack pointed to the door they stopped at.

"How many floors up are we?" Marissa asked, hand on the door ready to enter.

"7." He answered.

"Is there a lock on your door?" She slipped his hand in hers.

". . .Yes. Marissa, why are-" Jack began.

"So there's no danger of anyone interrupting us." Marissa pulled him into his room and shut the door behind her, locking it.

"JACK!" Kim pounded on the door. "Marissa, open the door!"

From inside, Jack took a step away from Marissa, unsure of her intentions. "Marissa. . what are you doing?" Inside his head he wondered, _Is this chick crazy?_

"I just want to know what your deal is." She said.

"My _deal_? What do you mean?" He asked, still wary.

"With your guard? You don't call her by her last name or even first, but by her nickname, and she doesn't treat you like royalty. She calls you by your nickname, and doesn't even respect your authority. It's like she knows that you won't fire her."

Jack looked behind Marissa at the door, which was still shaking. Kim had begun kicking the door in along with the help of Raphael, the castle doors were strong for those reasons but it wouldn't stand long with two trained guards beating down the door. "You should probably open the door, Marissa. My guard must be thinking that you're trying to kill me right now."

"Too bad." Marissa answered.

"Okay lady, that's it. Move." Jack lifted her by the shoulders and moved her to the side, going to unlock the door. Just then Kim kicked down the door, hitting Jack on the head.

"Oh my God Jack! Are you okay?" She lifted the door off him.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "Why is it that you're always hurting me whenever we meet up?"

"Princess, are you alright?" Raphael went to his princess, checking her over to see if she's alright.

Marissa swatted him away and loomed over Kim, "What kind of crack guard are you? Hurting your own charge? You should be fired onspot!" She yelled at her.

"Gosh, shut up." Kim told her, she leaned Jack down into a laying position with his head on her lap. Cradling Jack's head in her lap, she checked his head for bleeding and opened his eyes to check for a concussion. "Jack? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Zero." He answered her.

"Is there anything wrong with your vision?" She asked.

"I can see everything but my vision is shifting sometimes and blurring" He answered her. "I'm fine though."

"Not you're not, shut up Jack." Kim hushed him, shutting his eyes gently with her hand on his face.

"My princess I think we should leave. We've overstayed our welcome." Raphael advised Marissa.

"Damn straight! Can you get a doctor before you go?" Kim asked.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Marissa replied in a snotty little voice, "Medici," She called her guard by his last name, "Go get a doctor for Westley." Raphael left in a hurry to get the physician with a concerned, apologetic look on his face. "He should be back with the physician soon, he's very fast." Marissa told them.

"He better be, if Jack is anything less than okay you're going to regret it!" Kim threatened her.

"Kim, Kim, shh." Jack quieted her, head pounding with pain.

"And what are you going to do _Kim_? You have no power over me." Marissa laughed at her.

"I'm pretty sure my fist has more power in your face." Kim answered quietly, but viciously.

At this statement Marissa took a step back, "Careful, saying things like that could get you fired, or start a war."

"I'm pretty sure a war with Rathen is long overdue." Kim replied.

"Kim?" Jack said.

"Yes?" She directed her attention back to him.

"Can you shut her up please?" He smiled a bit in jest.

Kim laughed along with him and looked up, "You heard his majesty, shut up."

* * *

"Are you boys ready?" Amarillis asked, acting as referee to their match.

"Boys? We're not boys! We're men, battling to the death!" Chad exclaimed, being dramatic as usual.

"Battling to the death. . by chocolate." Jerry joked.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Instantly the boys began to work, all the ingredients sat to the side of the counter ready to be used. Jerry was chopping up the ingredients for chocolate chip brownies and Chad was creating the dough for a small batch of nutella and banana crepes. Amarillis sat down on a stool, bored already, and watched the boys work. "How long is this going to take?"

"Mine's take maybe 15 minutes." Chad said, not looking away from his concentrated cooking.

"Half an hour for cook time maybe." Jerry answered.

Ama sighed, _I shoulda gotten a book or something to do._

* * *

"Where is he?" Milton asked as he entered Jack's room as head physician with Raphael. "Holy Christmas nuts Jack! Are you okay?"

"That's why we called you Milton, to see if he is okay." Kim said.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." MIlton told her, he set down his med-kit and kneeled beside Jack. "Can you sit up?"

"Of course I can sit up!" Jack said, he tried sitting up but got dizzy and leaned on Kim for support.

"How hard did you hit him, Kim?" Milton asked accusingly.

"Hey, I was just doing my job. This psycho locked herself in the room with him and I didn't know what was going on." Kim defended herself. _What were they doing anyways?_

A minute later Milton finished his checkup on Jack, "He's fine, the blow only disorientated him. He'll be up and running into more doors soon."

"Hey!" Jack said.

Milton grinned, he shrugged and left.

Jack stood up, with Kim's help, and turned to Marissa, who was sitting on Jack's plain blue and white plaid sheeted bed, and Raphael who stood beside her. "If you please, I think we've had enough for one day. You both can go downstair and my parents will have someone show you to your rooms."

_Why is he letting them continue to stay here?_ Kim wondered, sortof jealously.

"Thank you Westley for your kindness but when I return I expect an answer to my question." Marissa said. She bowed her head and exited to room. Raphael did the same to Jack and Kim, "Thank you." And they both left.

* * *

"Done!" Jerry and Chad called out at the same time. Their trays of dessert delights were placed upon the counter with the necessary decorations.

"Bring me a plate of each." Amarillis said. Jerry and Chad hurried to bring her their plate first, Jerry got there first of course, having jumped over the table with out dropping a single crumb to get to her. She tasted Jerry's chocolate chip brownie first, slowly chewing so she could savor the texture and flavor of the brownie. "Next?" Chad handed her his nutella/banana crepe delicately decorated with little babana slices and a nutella drizzle. She took her time eating this one too, indulging in the succulent hazelnut tast of nutella and the firm feel of the banana.

"So? Who's better?" The boys asked in anticipation.

"I'm trying to be as non-biased as possible," Ama began, "Both of these are very delicious. It's actually not an easy decision. But. . " She paused for the dramatic effect Chad loved so much. "The winner is. . "

* * *

**Translation:**

**. . . Ama pulled him by the ear and yelled in it.**

**Jerry: Oh my God, woman! What's your problem?**

**Ama: My _problem_ is that you're so stupid! And you don't know when to shut up!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they mean a lot and give me good ideas. :D**


	30. A Fairytale Ending

"The winner is. . . ." Ama drew out the answer, enjoying the looks of anticipation on Jerry and Chad's faces. "Jerry!"

"Ha! In your FACE!" Jerry whooped, he began doing his little victory dance on the counter. "Oh yeah! Uh uh, oh yeah. Uh uh, oh yeah!" He then jumped down, "Thanks for the challenge, Chad." He nudged his competitor's arm amicably.

"Don't call me that." Chad answered, angry but composed. He turned to Amarillis, "Princess, I thank you for the chance for your hand-"

"It was never going to happen." Ama said but Chad continued.

"And I look forward to you. .. shaving. . my . . head." Chad gulped.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" Jerry chanted, goading her on.

"I'm not going to shave his head!" Ama exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "The only thing I'm going to do right now, is finish my dessert." She sat down happily again and took a piece of brownie with her fork.

"I will retire to my room now." Chad said. "Jerry, it's been a . . pleasure." He nodded to Jerry and left.

"So, how about some of those brownies?" Jerry leaned over to grab one of his freshly baked brownies.

Ama smacked his hand away, "I told you, I don't play around when it comes to my sweets." She continued to finish her dessert as Jerry pouted,craving his delicious masterpiece. He moved around the counter, spotting a bit of chocolate that hung on to the side of her lip. So he kissed it off, tasting the delicious chocolate on his tongue. "Jerry!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"I like this way of eating dessert sooo much better!" Jerry smirked, "What do you think Ama?"

"I like it a lot too." She blushed, still keeping up her bravado. "Come here, the brownies taste really good." She invited him in for another kiss, which he most definitely accepted.

* * *

"You feeling any better?" Kim asked returning to Jack's room about an hour after the incident with a bowl of soup and biscuits made special by Jerry.

"Yeah, but I think I might permanently be losing my memory. I can't find my damn bracelet." Jack searched around.

Kim rolled her eyes, "It's right on your wrist." She took his hand and pulled it up to his face.

"Thanks. . . what was your name?" Jack joked to Kim pretending to forget who she was, but she didn't smile. "So what was up with the attitude? It sortof seemed like you were a little bit jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Please." She scoffed.

"Hmm, really? Then what was up with those remarks? And never leaving me alone with her?" Jack pressed.

"I was just doing my duty as your bodyguard, besides she was being a prat anyways. Someone had to shut her up." Kim answered, tossing her blonde hair off her face. "And anyways, what was up with you being so forgiving? She was insulting us left and right, AND she was throwing herself all over you!" Kim retorted.

"Ha! So you WERE jealous!" Jack triumphed.

"Oh, shut up Jack." She punched him on the shoulder. "I guess you still don't mind bending everyone toward your will."

"Again with that? Wow Kim, way to hold a grudge." Jack said, mimicking her hair flip mockingly.

"Well, I don't let go of things so easily. Like you don't let go of getting your way." She shot him a look.

"Kim! What's got you so worked up now? The past is the past, let it go." Jack exagerated his words with ridiculous arm movements, making Kim laugh even though she didn't want to.

"I'll be in the throne room, your highness." Kim bowed and turned to leave.

"Kim." He took her hand and pulled her back.

"Prince Westley?" Kim's face was a blank canvas filled only with professionalism now as she looked up at him. Jack gave her a p.o.'d look. She answered him, "I'm only trying to behave as a guard and commoner should behave in the presence of her master."

Jack snorted, "Since when?"

"Since my place has been clarified by your future wife." Kim answered, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"What?! What are you talking about? No she's not!" He denied vehemently.

"Oh really? Then why is your darling Marissa still here? Why did you agree to her coming up and "giving her a tour" of your ROOM? Why did you get all romantic with her in the gardens, hmm? Tell me that Jack-I mean _Prince Westley_. And maybe I'll believe you." Kim pulled her hand away from Jack, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Oh, Kim." His right hand cupped around her neck while the other ensared her waist, pulling them closer together so his lips could find hers. Kim gasped for breath in surprise, a feeling of longing coursed through her body, a longing for him. She found her hands entangling themselves in his soft brown hair, their bodies fitting in closer together like two pieces of a puzzle. Their lips parted, but after a moment joined together again, more passionate and yet tender. There was nothing in Kim's mind but Jack in the heated moment. His kisses grew shorter and faster, kissing not only Kim's mouth but her cheeks and her neck. Her pulse quickened and her breaths came in quick.

"Jack." She murmured, running her hands over his strong arms. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, still liplocked. Jack moved forward and they both tumbled onto the bed. Jack didn't let her go as they bounced on the bed for that moment but as they grew still he leaned over her and caressed her face with his lips, leaving a tingling trail on her face. Kim felt as if her body was on fire. She moved her hands to his chest, feeling the almost sculpted muscles underneath his shirt as she kissed him more, wishing in the corner of her mind that the shirt wasn't on. For one moment, it felt like time had stopped. Kim and Jack were locked in one long, sensual kiss, feeling everything of the other person, feeling a small peace in the kiss. Then it was over in the next moment, their mouths left each other. Kim looked into Jack's chocolate brown eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kim nodded, too breathless for words.

He leaned down again, to her ear and whispered, "I love you Kim."

* * *

I can't afford to mess this up!" Marissa shouted out, frustrated as she paced back and forth in her room. Raphael stood quietly at the doorway inside, not attempting to say anything because he knew that he'd regret it big time if he upset her. "I tried everything brother told me and it didn't work! Ughh!" She threw a pillow, knocking over a small lamp. "I bet it's that- that _bodyguard_ of his! Kimberly Crawford."

She resumed her pacing again, "Papa is going to kill me! Everyone will hate me!" She whined, biting her nails nervously, "But what can I do? She's always with him. Hmm, I need a distraction." She stopped, and turned to Raphael slowly, "Medici .. . "

"No. No, whatever you're thinking, no." He shook his head, hands up.

"You know you can't say no, Medici!" She giggled happily, sounding almost as insane as her brother who just happened to enter the room.

"Say no to what?" Chad asked.

"Brother, Prince Westley's bodyguard is in the way of my plans. I need Medici to get rid of her." Marissa explained.

Chad shook his head, "There's no point now. Amarillis will never agree to becoming my wife. You don't have to persuade Westley anymore, she wouldn't listen to him anyway." He threw himself onto the bed facefirst, extremely downtrodden.

"But I want him now. Westley should be mine." She answered simply.

"No Marissa. We're leaving, and I don't ever want to hear mention of Ariden in my presence again. The memory- it hurts too much." He swooned dramatically.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "But brother-"

"No, Marissa. We've lost this battle." Chad answered.

"This was never even a war to begin with! What the hell are you talking about?" She exclaimed.

A knock interrupted their conversation, Raphael opened the door a bit for the castle servant standing outside. "If you could tell the Prince and Princess of Rathen, they are being requested in the throne room. Thank you." She bowed and scurried off down the hall.

Marissa pouted, "Brother. . ?"

"Come on Marissa," And he left the room with Marissa and Raphael behind him.

"So Westley, has the Princess said yes yet?" Queen Isabella asked eagerly. The King and Queen were called to the throne room by their son, accompanied by Kim, Amarillis, and Jerry.

"I'm not going to marry her." Jack answered.

"We already had this discussion, Westley. This is not a negotiato-" The King told him.

"Father!" Jack cut him off, "Didn't you do the same thing?"

"What?"

Amarillis spoke up, "Mom told me how you disobeyed your father also, and refused betrothal."

King David was taken aback, but recovered loftily "I had a very good reason: your mother. At least _I_ had a goal in mind, rather than just doing whatever I felt like."

"Jack does have a reason." Kim stepped up. "Me."

At that moment Marissa and Chad walked in. "What are you the reason for?" Marissa asked, going up to Jack and latching on to his arm. He wriggled out.

Kim looked to Jack, feeling very embarrassed. Jack cleared his throat. "Princess Marissa, you and your brother should go home, the betrothal is off."

"What? Don't be silly Westley." Marissa smiled obliviously.

"Westley, tricks are for kids, and you're becoming a man now." King David told him.

"I'm serious!" Jack exclaimed, becoming angry now. "Why won't you take me seriously? You tell me I have to be firm in my decisions and know the results of my actions and do what's right even though others would disagree."

The Queen nodded to her husband thoughtfully, "He has a point David."

"I'm doing what I feel is right." Jack said, "Kim . .. she's always been there. And Rathen has been nothing but a thorn in Ariden's side for over a hundred years. I think. . It's in the best interest of this country to declare war, and finally teach the Rathii, and all over countries, that Ariden isn't just a piece of land they can trample over. We're peaceful, but not pacifists." Jack finished, finally realizing and saying out loud what he's known this whole time, but never brought to the front of his mind.

Everyone in the room was shocked, "What!? Are you serious, Westley?" Marissa backed away from him, even though they were far enough apart already.

"You can't just declare war on someone!", "Damn bro! Get your king on!", "You're ridiculous." The sounds of the sentences bounced of the walls, colliding with the voices saying them.

"David," Queen Isabella spoke up, "Don't be an idiot. Listen to your son, you don't give him enough credit. Jack," She turned to her son, using his beloved nickname for the first time, "You will take full responsibility for this, whether good or bad. Deal?"

"Deal." Jack smiled.

"And I'll follow you all the way. Don't worry your highness, I will make sure your son stays safe." Kim said.

"You better!" Ama said, smiling.

"Ahem?" Marissa and Chad froze, caught in the act of sneaking away from the family kodak moment.

"Can we go now? Or are you going to ''hold us captive'' for political leverage or something?" Marissa asked, rolling her eyes.

"Get outta here." Jack waved them off. The siblings booked out of there immediately, Raphael stopped a moment to bow to the court.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He thanked then ran after his sires.

"So . . . Kimberly? I believe you were saying something about. . ?" Queen Isabella awkwardly began.

Kim blushed, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Luckily Ama saved her, "Mom, Dad, This policy of heirarchal marriage has no logic in it. Do you think it's possible to abolish that, let us be with who we want?" She grabbed Jerry's hand as she pleaded to her parents. Jack also stood beside Kim, head held high.

King David and Queen Isabella looked to each other, hiding the little grins of excited parents watching their children grow up. "I don't know, David. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure Isabella, maybe. . ." David answered. "Of course!" They both exclaimed.

"We're so happy for you both, you all!'' The Queen gushed.

Jack picked up Kim and spun her around, both laughing hysterically. Jerry whooped, "Ayyy! Amarillis, este muy bueno!"

Jack set Kim down, "You wanna go for a ride?" He asked.

"Sure!" They both took off at top speed, racing each other to the stables. The sun has just begun to set as the couple jumped on the horses, barebacked, and set off, not really having a destination but they ended up near the royal gardens by a small lake with water lillies patterning the edges.

"I win!" Kim exclaimed, still laughing. She jumped off her horse and Jack took her in for a kiss. "Jack."

"Mmhm?"

"Did you wonder for a moment what you would've done if your parents hadn't said yes?" She asked.

"No, but I don't think that it would've stopped us, either way." He answered.

"You know, we could die, when we go to war with Rathen." She said.

Jack hugged her, her head nestled in his chest, "I won't let anything happen to you, even me dying because that would hurt you."

Kim laughed, "Really? Did you take a page out of Chad's book: The Art of being Overdramatic? Because that was _wayyyy_ cheesy."

Jack laughed along with her, "Yeah I guess it was. But honestly, we'll be alright. I'll make sure of it."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. Because _that's _possible. That's MY job remember? Bodyguard?"

"Yup, guarding my body, that's what you do."

"I'm not doing a very good job though, I won't be able to get you through the door if I let you keep eating all of Jerry's biscuits!" Kim joked.

"If that ever happens then you can just roll me over the enemies, then they'll be crushed!" Jack joined in.

She sighed, looking around at the beautiful scenery of lush green grass, a clear sky with the sun setting, water lillies, mountians climbing mountains on the horizon, feeling Jack's strong, comforting arms around her, "I wish it could always be like this."

He held her a little tighter. "It will be."

The End

* * *

**Congrats! This story just reached 200 reviews! Thank you guys for all the great reviews, keep'em coming. Sorry about this chapter taking a little longer than normal to update, the love scene between Jack and Kim took a lot of thinking and inspiration (wink, wink) and I had to come up with a good ending. There will be an epilogue for those who are still wondering what's going to happen to our favorite characters. Thanks you guys for supporting this story, I had a lot of fun writing it. **


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the Prince and Princess of Rathen left to their country, Ariden began preparing for battle. The war between Ariden and Rathen would be called for generations "The War of the Century." Unfortunately, during one of the battles King David lost his life, leaving a broken-hearted widow at home. However, the loss of their king fueled the Ariden people's fire and soon won the war in an epic battle where they stormed the Rathii castle and threw down their flag in flames, Rathen became a colony of Ariden with their own head of state, but answered ultimately to Ariden. Jack and Kim inevitably married each other, having a small ceremony with all their close friends and, of course, Kim's sensei Crow officiated the wedding. The new king and queen of Ariden were named by the people the Warrior Rulers, because they ruled the kingdom by the sword, and protected it with the shield. Amarillis became a genius to surpass Milton, who settled down with Julie in the new colony of Rathen, and used her intellect travelling to other countries and helping out those in need with her brilliant inventions and economic reforms. Jerry travelled with her from country to country, always supporting her, and taught a culinary class in every kingdom. They never married until Jerry asked it for his "dying wish", he got sick one day with an unknown disease. But after the ceremony, he made a miraculous recovery! It turned out that he just ate too much in a food-eating contest and his stomach needed time to digest the food before it exploded. It would all be a huge laugh when they got old and looked back on their younger years.

Kim and Jack had two kids, Aiden and Aislinn who grew up just like their parents, wanting to see the world and protect their loved ones. Amarillis had one child and named him Jessie for Jerry's father.

There'd never be more braver men

then those born of Ariden,

Never a better sire of lord

than those who came and took up the sword

Lyre and harp, bow and knife

Man's best friend that saves a life.

But men of Ariden laughed and drank to dawn

they jeered at death in the throng

"He'll never take us, we're too strong!"

Then fearless, met the dragon head on.

The castle walls were built of bones

of Lords defeated

once exalted, now unknown

and mortar's made of dragon's blood

spilt that day redder than any rose of young love.

Ariden! We crush our enemies!

Ariden survives!

Ariden! Land of liberty!

In God's name we stride!

They all lived long, happy lives. The End.

* * *

**I think we all deserve a round of applause! (clap, clap, clap) Thank you guys so much for supporting this story the whole time (not to be overdramatic). Actually, this story began because of my little sister. I was telling her a bedtime story because we were bored and well . . . that escalated quickly.**

**Thanks to swagmasterlol, they suggested that I put up suggestions for a new story but the thing is. . I don't really have any ideas yet, maybe Artemis Fowl or another fairytale story? But you guys should post reviews with what you want me to write next, or private message me. :P Thanks, hope you liked it.**


End file.
